The Autumn Effect
by Jadells
Summary: It's been six years, and things have settled down in Nerima. Akane's been waiting for Ranma to pop the question, but Ranma isn't too sure about settling down. In true Ranma fashion, however, he continues to run from his problems...and straight into more trouble.
1. You can't live on bread alone

**1.**

_**You can't live on bread alone**_

* * *

It was fall.

The air was pleasantly cool and fresh. That year, summer had been especially sticky, moist with its thick humidity. The light breeze and cool temperature felt like pure bliss after months on end of feeling trapped inside a hot air balloon.

It wasn't so prominent in the city, but the forest was already freshly dyed with its glorious palette of autumn colour. The leaves swirled overhead in the chilled breeze, flickering like flames. The sun broke through the fire above and dappled the ground, covered in a dusty layer of ashes long fallen from the sky.

It'd all be so pleasant, if not for the company.

Ryoga didn't bother to look behind him, for the extra crunching of dead leaves was enough to tell him that he was not alone, for once, walking through the forest. He bit his tongue, however. Besides, he'd already lashed out countless times that day, and it wasn't getting him anywhere. Although he did get a little lonesome now and then on his expeditions (his gracious term for 'getting lost') but when he craved the company of another, a _man_ wasn't exactly what he had in mind. Especially not a man like Ranma Saotome.

Not that he was exactly much of a "man", but that wasn't the point.

Although, he supposed, it wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be at the start of all this, when Ranma had run after him just as he was leaving the Tendo Dojo. He had his large travel pack on his shoulders, claiming he'd be accompanying Ryoga on his trip. Ryoga had, of course, argued. Ranma, obviously, stubbornly stood his ground. And so it was that the two were walking through the forest of the mountains, far from the bustling streets of Furinkan.

The trip had so far been—dare Ryoga say it—_pleasant_. The word sounded ridiculously out of place, especially used to describe the company of _Ranma_. But if Ryoga had to be honest, it wasn't nearly as awful as his mind wanted to make it out to be. He supposed that, after six years, things would tend to settle down a bit. Strangely enough, there were days that Furinkan seemed as calm and still as a millpond. With that in mind, Ryoga wondered why Ranma had suddenly decided to come along with him. It's not like he had much to run away from these days.

The hill they had been trekking finally lowered into flat ground, and soon they broke out of the trees and into a bright, open clearing. They came to a stop, looking around the open space.

"Perfect!" Ranma hooted suddenly, causing Ryoga to jump. "Looks like home t' me!"

Ryoga scoffed, shifting his pack onto one shoulder as he walked out into the clearing. "Then let's set up camp."

They threw down their packs in what they considered to be the middle of the clearing and began to pull out supplies. Ryoga pitched his tent while Ranma set out cookware. Ryoga had set up his tent so many times that it went up in minutes. After he nailed down his last peg, he looked up to see Ranma sitting in front of a fire, ripping open a cup of ramen while a small kettle heated up on a small gas burner beside him.

"Aren't you going to pitch your tent?" Ryoga asked with a frown. Leave it to Ranma to think of food over shelter.

"Nah," Ranma replied, ripping the packet of dried toppings open with his teeth, spitting the foil off to the side.

"Why not?"

"Forgot it."

Suddenly Ryoga was behind him. He punched Ranma so hard on the back of the head he dropped the cup of dried noodles he was pouring packets into.

"You've gone on training trips your whole damn life," Ryoga steamed. "And you _forgot your tent_?"

Ranma rubbed the back of his head while he looked down forlornly at the fallen cup of ramen. Some of the noodles had broken and had scattered out onto the grass. "That ones' _yours_, porkchop."

"_How do you forget your tent_?" Ryoga seethed, ignoring him.

"I was in a rush, an' probably assumed it was still in my pack, but Pops musta had it in his. We only got the one, y'know," Ranma grumbled, picking a dried leaf out of the ramen cup before setting it beside him. He reached into his bag for a second cup. "Y'don't have to get yourself into such a big damn conniption about it, Ryoga. It's just a stupid tent."

"Well, I sure hope you didn't forget your sleeping bag, too, 'cause if you think you're sleeping in _my_ tent, you're dreaming, Saotome." Ryoga huffed, plopping down adjacent to Ranma before the fire.

Ranma looked up from his task of opening his own cup of ramen, eyes wide. "You're gonna make me sleep _outside_?"

"Hell yeah I am."

"But it'll be cold!"

"Well, you should've thought of that before you forgot your tent, dumbass."

"Aww, c'mon, Ryoga…be a pal, would ya?" Ranma made his eyes as big as possible. "We're friends, ain't we? You wouldn't let a friend freeze to death."

"We're _hardly_ friends." Ryoga snapped.

"But you do admit we are at least _partially_ friends." Ranma countered.

"No!"

"Not even a little?"

Ranma had started to bounce around him, peeking over Ryoga's shoulders. Ryoga started to quake with bottled fury.

"We are _not _friends!" he snarled.

"Not even a _teensy_, _weensy_ bit?"

Ryoga growled in frustration, ruffling his own hair. "If I say yes, will you _please _shut up?!"

"Well, considering that's where I was goin' with all this, sure, I guess so." Ranma said simply, suddenly sitting back in his own spot.

Ryoga deadpanned. "You are such a jerk, Ranma."

Ranma grinned. "I get that a lot."

The kettle started to shriek. Ranma took it off the burner and poured boiling water into the two cups of ramen. Passing Ryoga his (slightly dented) cup, the two sat in silence for a while as they waited for their noodles to cook. Darkness was slowly slipping over the clearing. Stars began to blink in the twilit sky as the dark trees cloaked the last of the sun's rays.

Ranma cracked his neck, moving his head back and forth, breaking the silence. He bumped his fist off of his shoulder.

"Man, that hike made me sore," he groused, rubbing his

shoulder tenderly. Suddenly, he perked up, and looked at Ryoga with a grin.

"I think there's a hot spring nearby!" he said cheerfully. "If I'm rememberin' this forest right. It was just east from the waterfall."

Ryoga flipped up the lid on his ramen, poking at the noodles with chopsticks. "Is that so…" he said distantly, stirring the noodles around.

"Have a good ol' soak, catch a few _Zs_, then up bright an' early to train!" Ranma crowed. "Sound good?"

"Yeah, except for that bit about you getting up 'bright and early'…" Ryoga jeered.

Ranma slurped up his noodles haughtily. "Hey, I'm a growing boy. I need my beauty sleep."

"Ranma, you're twenty-two. I'm pretty sure you're done growing." Ryoga muttered. "Besides, your growths' been stunted since junior high, considering you've only grown about 5cm since then."

"I have _not!_" Ranma yelled.

"Hmm, you're right. Maybe you haven't grown at all." Ryoga said simply, staring at him blankly.

"That's not what I meant!" Ranma bellowed. "I've totally grown!"

"Well, we were the same height once, and now I'm taller than you. Explain that one, Saotome." Ryoga was smirking now, enjoying Ranma's torture.

"Well maybe if I walked all over Japan gettin' lost, I'd grow taller, too!"

"I think it's hereditary, idiot." Ryoga muttered. "Walking around doesn't make you taller. Now, shut up and eat so we can find that hot spring before it gets too dark."

Ranma glared at Ryoga an extra second, but not one to ignore a waiting meal, went back to his food. It was quiet, safe for the sound of noodles being slurped into hungry mouths.

* * *

After they'd eaten, Ranma packed both of their toiletries into a small rucksack, and they headed into the trees toward the hot spring, which was easy enough to find. Ranma lead them toward the river, which was only a few minutes walk from where they'd set up camp, and they headed upstream in search of the waterfall. Just as the forest was turning darker, they began to hear the rush of the falls. Heading east after crossing the river, sure enough they eventually came across a small hot spring.

"Awright, it _was _here!" Ranma said excitedly as they passed through the trees.

They walked closer to the spring and Ranma set out their bathing supplies, hanging the rucksack on a tree branch. He tossed a towel to Ryoga and they quickly undressed and washed off, eager to get into the hot water as the evening air of autumn chilled their skin.

"_Brrr_!" Ranma chattered, rushing toward the hot spring, rubbing his cold arms. "Last one in freezes t' death!"

Ranma quickly slipped into the spring, letting out a long, loud sigh of relief as he sank deeper into the steaming water. He was already up to his chin as Ryoga walked up to the edge of the spring and joined him. He let out his own sigh of contentment as the water deliciously pierced into his aching muscles. Ryoga glanced over as Ranma dunked completely under the water. After a moment, he burst through the surface, and ran his hand through his soaked ebony bangs, then shook off the excess water.

Droplets hit Ryoga's cheeks.

He'd stared longer than he should have.

"So," Ryoga's voice came out like a croak and it bothered him. "Why did you suddenly decide to tag along with me this time, anyways?"

"To train, of course," Ranma replied simply.

"I know that, you dolt," Ryoga sighed. "I mean…why now? And why with me?"

"Well, uh," Ryoga didn't miss Ranma's hesitation. "You know I consider you t' be my only rival, Ryoga. An' it's been a while since I got any decent training in. I've just been goin' on jogs, bustin' bricks, beating up practice dummies…it's all so _boring_!" Ranma leaned back on the rocks with an aggravated sigh.

Ryoga's face was solemn. "You may be a martial artist, Ranma, but you have duties outside of that in your life, as well."

Ranma looked at Ryoga with a raised eyebrow and a quirky frown. "Oh, ho? And who're _you_ t' start givin' me life advice, P-chan?"

"Be quiet. I mean you have an obligation to your fiancée," Ryoga snapped. "You two almost got married when we got back from China. That was six years ago. Don't you think you've 'postponed' this marriage long enough?"

"Shut up, man. It ain't none o' your business." Ranma grumbled. He refused to meet his gaze.

"Here you are, relaxing in a hot spring miles away from Akane, while she's probably at home lying in bed wondering why you haven't gotten down on one knee and—"

"I said it ain't _none of your business_!" Ranma had lurched onto his feet, glaring at Ryoga.

"You're running away again, aren't you?" Ryoga said calmly, unaffected at Ranma's sudden lash out.

Ranma staggered, his eyes wide. Then, he frowned deeply, and flumped back down into the water with a messy splash.

"…It's just—" Ranma started irritably, paused, and then continued much more quietly. "…Complicated, okay?"

Ryoga sighed again. "It's not complicated," he said. "You're just making it out to be that way."

"What would you know about it?" Ranma snapped.

"Because I was there myself," Ryoga said quietly. "With Akari."

Ranma looked up at Ryoga and blinked. "You…but—"

"I broke up with her a few months ago."

Ranma's mouth fell open. "You _what_?" he gaped. "But, Ryoga! She was…you were…she was _in love_ with you, man!"

"I loved her, too," Ryoga murmured. Then he shrugged. "Maybe. At one point. I cared for her, anyways. The same way I did for Akane. I still love them both. But…I'm not_ in_ love with them."

Ranma opened and closed his mouth like a fish, unable to speak.

"I've known that for a long time, but I'm a coward and I was never able to admit that to Akari. She always knew something was wrong, however, and knew I'd say it in time. So, when I did, she was sad, but…she didn't cry. She knew I'd take it back if she cried." Ryoga was looking up at the sky, remembering.

Ranma frowned. "You idiot. How could you not have loved Akari? She thought the world of you, and you lead her on for _six years _an'then _dump_ her?"

Ryoga laughed without humor, still staring up at the sky. "You're such a hypocrite, Ranma."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Aren't you doing the exact same thing to Akane?" Ryoga muttered, looking back at Ranma with hard eyes. "At least I didn't tote Akari around for years with a few bonus fiancées hanging off me, too."

"Shut up, that whole 'fiancée' thing was put t' bed ages ago." Ranma retorted strongly.

"Yeah, everyone seemed to find a commonplace after the events in China," Ryoga said. "But _you_ didn't."

Ranma snorted, looking away. "Whatever," he muttered.

"Anyone else with as much chaos as you in their lives would be relishing in all this humdrum," Ryoga remarked. "Leave it to you to be the exception."

Ranma pouted. His eyes flickered to Ryoga then away again.

"I know you've never been one to settle down," Ryoga went on. "But that doesn't mean you can just up and leave town whenever you feel trapped, instead of telling Akane how you feel. If you don't want to marry her, then stop stringing her along."

Ranma's brow furrowed deeply, his eyes far away. The two were quiet for a long time. Ryoga waited, but Ranma wouldn't meet his gaze, and remained silent.

"We've soaked long enough," Ryoga muttered. "Let's head back."

* * *

It had been an hour and a half.

Ryoga couldn't sleep. Considering the lack of snoring coming from behind him, he knew Ranma was awake, too. Ryoga glared in the darkness at nothing, irritated. Why couldn't he just sleep, damn it all?

"Ryoga?" Ranma's voice broke through the silent darkness quietly.

Ryoga sighed loudly. "What?"

"Did you an' Akari ever have sex?"

Ryoga flipped around and bolted upright, looking incredulously down at Ranma, who was still laying down with his back to him. "Where the _hell_ is this coming from?" he exclaimed hotly.

"I thought guys talk about stuff like this," Ranma replied calmly. "Are you gonna answer the question?"

"They do…I guess. But _you _don't." Ryoga said awkwardly.

He saw Ranma's frame shuffle in the dark tent. Ranma shrugged. "First time for everything," he said. He continued to talk in a low, even voice. "Speaking of first times…"

Ryoga scoffed, looking away. "I told you, I always knew I didn't truly love her. You think I could do that with someone I didn't really love?"

Ranma sat up slowly. "You never did it? You never even thought about it?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"I may have wanted to treat Akari with the respect she deserved, but that doesn't mean I'm not a man," Ryoga said impatiently. "Of course I thought about it."

Ranma stretched out his legs and bent forward, touching his toes under the sleeping bag, and said nothing.

"What about you?" Ryoga said, turning the tables. He looked over at Ranma, who was still stretching.

Ranma held his stretch, and shook his head. "Nope."

"But you've thought about it." Ryoga said it more like a fact than a question.

"I guess," Ranma said with a shrug.

"Do you want her?" Ryoga went on.

Ranma paused. "I want to," he began quietly, slowly. "But not with Akane."

Ryoga blinked at him, genuinely surprised. He opened his mouth to reply, but no words came forth. He shut his mouth again; suddenly he was afraid his gaping mouth would act like a megaphone, amplifying the sound of his racing heartbeat.

Ranma released his stretch finally, and sat up straight. The two sat in the tent in silence for a while.

"So, even though you're not with Akari anymore," Ranma went on. "Do you think about it still?"

Despite himself, Ryoga laughed lightly. "When you're alone, you think about it _more_. There's just not a face to put to it anymore."

"Be weird to try an' picture yourself bangin' someone with no face." Ranma quipped lightly.

"Shut up. That's not what I meant," Ryoga said, bumping his fist off Ranma's head. "I meant…there's not a constant face. The image always changes."

"But is there a face that's…" Ranma searched for a moment. "Reoccurring?"

Ryoga looked at him. "Where is this going?"

"Nowhere," Ranma said. "I'm goin' to sleep."

With that he lay back down and flipped over, his back facing Ryoga again. Ryoga remained in place for a while, staring at the back of Ranma's head. He sighed, and flopped down onto his back. He tried to listen for Ranma's breathing to become slow and heavy, but before he heard any difference, his eyes fluttered closed and he drifted off.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

The reason I haven't updated any of my other stories: this one. I'm weak and started writing a whole new fanfic. I've already got ten chapters done, and I'm planning to post a new chapter every Saturday. Hopefully with ten Saturdays already taken care of, I'll have plenty of time to work on new chapters so I can keep a steady updating schedule. So if you enjoyed Chapter One, look forward to weekly updates of The Autumn Effect every Saturday!

Happy reading,

Jadells


	2. An open door may tempt a saint

**2.**

_**An open door may tempt a saint**_

* * *

His eyes opened to a familiar sight: an empty tent. Ryoga sat up, looking down at the crumpled sleeping bag beside his own, and gave it a pat. It wasn't warm. Ryoga crawled out from the tent and was greeted with the piercing chill of the morning fall air, made even more penetrating due to the fact he was barefoot and only clad in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Ryoga stood up and stretched, eager to work out the kinks in his back he never got used to even after years of living in a tent. He sighed softly as his back cracked, and his breath floated visibly through the air.

He rubbed his cold, bare arms, thinking about his warmer clothes in his pack inside the tent. Just then, he saw Ranma come out from the trees. He was wearing a black puffer vest over a powder blue hoodie, grey cargo pants and sneakers. He had his small shoulder bag strapped to his back, was carrying a tackle box in one hand, and in the other were several sticks with fish hanging off the tips by their mouths. He came over to the bed of coals and ashes where he'd built a fire the other day, and set everything down, shoving the sticks into the soft ashes of the firepit.

"You're up awfully early," Ryoga remarked, as Ranma pulled off his shoulder bag and set it down with the tackle box.

Ranma shuffled out of his vest and set it down on the grass. "Stomach woke me up," he replied.

Ryoga shivered against the chilly air, and was reminded again about how cold he was. "I'll go get some dishes," he announced, and went back into the tent. The tent was slightly warmer than outside. Ryoga was sure his sleeping bag still retained some body heat, but he tore his eyes away from the enticing sight. He busied himself pulling out some clothes, eagerly pulling on some socks and a jacket to take his mind off the cold. Ranma came into the tent and crawled over to his own bag. He pulled out a bag of instant miso, a large sealed bag full of uncooked rice, a camping rice cooker, and a large bottle of water. Ryoga collected dishes and a pot from his own pack and followed Ranma back outside.

Ranma had gotten a fire started already, and two small fish were sizzling over the flames. Ranma swiftly set about filling the rice cooker with water and rice, and setting it up above the fire next to the grilling fish. Ryoga set up the pot on his gas burner and prepared the instant miso. The two shared easy, comfortable silence as the rice simmered, the fish crackled, the miso bubbled. The sun was a little higher in the sky, casting its glow onto the clearing. With the sun, the fire, and the promise of miso soup to warm his belly, Ryoga already felt a little less cold.

Ranma took it upon himself to fill their bowls. He passed Ryoga his bowl of steaming rice, and Ryoga quickly accepted it, his hunger having grown as the sun had risen. His hands brushed Ranma's fingers as they took the bowl.

Warm.

* * *

Ryoga made onigiri with some of the left over rice, and left the rest in the cooker for dinner later that evening. They packed Ranma's shoulder bag with their snacks, and plenty of water, and then headed out into woods. They hiked through the woods until early afternoon. They stopped beside the river and gulped down water and ate half the onigiri.

"I'm antsy," Ranma said. "I'm used to practicin' right off the bat in the morning. Instead I headed right out to go catch those fish."

"Well, let's spar." Ryoga wasn't offering. He stood up, walking out to the open space closer to the river, then turned to face Ranma, who was still sitting on a large rock by the tree line. The pigtail boy grinned, standing up. He grabbed the bottom of his hoodie and pulled it up and over his head, tossing it back on the rock. Smirking now, he slipped into his loose but alert battle stance. Ryoga followed suit, and they stood still for a beat. Then, Ranma lurched forward. They began what looked like an intricate dance, the small rocks clicking together as they shifted beneath their swift movements. Ranma flew his fist forward, Ryoga sidestepped to dodge, moving around behind Ranma. Before Ryoga could attack, Ranma swung his torso backward, his hands flying out and planting onto the stones as his leg shot up in a sharp kick. Ryoga grabbed the leg, and mercilessly tossed Ranma right over his head. Ranma recovered with ease, curling his body into a tight ball and flipping forward. He landed on one foot on a rock jutting out from the river.

Ryoga turned around, watching Ranma steady himself on the rock. Ranma looked over at him smugly as he effortlessly balanced on the rock on one foot.

"Heh, you're gonna hafta do better'n that, P-cha—_AAAH_!" Ranma yelped loudly as he slipped from the rock and plunged into the river.

Ryoga burst out laughing as Ranma broke out from the water, now a sputtering and coughing (and soaking wet) redhead.

"Holy _crap_, that's cold!" Ranma cried, standing up and sloshing toward the shore.

"Serves you right for being so cocky," Ryoga said as Ranma stepped up onto the rocks. She shot him a dirty look as she pulled off her sneakers and poured water out of them.

"Ah, be quiet, bacon-breath. It wasn't my fault the rock was wet." she grumbled, walking back toward the tree line, shoes in hand. She sat back down on the rock, and glared down at her soaked clothes.

"Geez, what a pain," she sighed loudly. She yanked off her drenched tank top, and squeezed it out. She stopped her actions at the sudden cry from Ryoga, who was looking away.

"G-give a guy some warning before you go and take your shirt off, will you?!" Ryoga barked, his face already a harsh crimson.

Ranma deadpanned. "You're such a frickin' prude," she went back to squeezing out her shirt. "Now I _know_ you an' Akari never did the big deed."

"Oh, shut up," Ryoga snapped, whipping his head back to Ranma. He then remembered she was still shirtless, and quickly looked away again. He turned completely around, facing the river.

Ranma scoffed as she pulled off her socks, pants, and boxers. She sat on the rock for a while, watching Ryoga's back. She got up, and walked along the rocks towards him. The shells of his ears were dark red. She came up behind him, an arms' length away. Sensing her presence, Ryoga looked over his shoulder. His eyes bulged. He whirled around, forcing himself to keep eye contact with Ranma.

"Wh-what…wh-why the hell are you _naked_?" Ryoga stammered.

"You'd rather I catch my death in soppin' wet clothes?" Ranma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you have to _completely_ strip down?"

"My boxers were wet, too." Suddenly, Ranma sneered. "My eyes are up here, porkbutt."

"I've been making eye contact the whole time!" Ryoga yapped.

"You sure?"

"_Yes, I'm sure!_"

"You're so pathetic," Ranma sighed. She grabbed his wrist. "It's ain't like you've never seen me naked before."

She pulled his hand upward, placing his palm flat on her breast. A small squeaking sound came out from Ryoga's throat. A long shudder ran through him, from the soles of his feet to the top of his head, and his body froze. They stood still for a moment. Ranma held Ryoga's hand in place, but if she'd moved it he wouldn't have taken it away; his body was still frozen solid. She slowly took her hand away and let her arm fall to her side. Ryoga seemed to snap out of whatever spell he was under, and his eyes widened as he realized his hand was still holding Ranma's breast.

"Go on," Ranma murmured.

Ryoga twitched. "G-go on with what?" he croaked.

"Touch me," Ranma said quietly. "You want to."

"I don't!" Ryoga shouted suddenly. He still hadn't removed his hand. Ranma looked down at his hand, then up at Ryoga again. She sighed, almost tiredly, and grabbed Ryoga's other hand and firmly placed it on her other breast.

"What're you—?!" Ryoga began, cutting himself off as Ranma squeezed his hand, causing him to tighten his grip on her breast.

"Don't you want to know?" Ranma asked.

"I'm certainly not desperate enough to use _you_ as some guinea pig," Ryoga snapped. "Don't insult me, Ranma."

"I never said desperate," Ranma spoke quietly, softly. "And I'm not insulting. I want to know, too."

Ryoga looked up, his eyes still large with confusion, looking like a frightened child. From the outside looking in, it was a peculiar sight to behold. Though Ryoga now towered over Ranma's puny feminine frame, it was the latter that held confident dominance. Under her mesmerizing blue gaze, Ryoga felt diminutive.

Warm.

His fingers seemed to crack out of whatever paralyzing chrysalis they'd been trapped in, and slowly he moved his hands, feeling, probing the soft flesh beneath. His movements were awkward, inexperienced, and unsure.

"How does that…feel?" Ryoga's voice cracked thickly in his throat.

"Not bad…" Ranma muttered. She paused. "Not good, either."

Ryoga froze. "Should I stop?"

"You should stop gropin' me like a schoolboy and do it like a man." Ranma said flippantly.

Ryoga bristled at the comment. He took Ranma's nipples between his first finger and thumb and squeezed. Ranma jolted sharply and sucked in a breath.

Ryoga blinked. Not the reaction he'd expected. He tried again, slower this time. The soft pink nubs had already been stiff from the chill in the air, but seemed to harden even more under his fingertips. Ryoga watched in awe as Ranma's chest became tinged slightly pink.

His felt the inside of his mouth water. His lips parted, his tongue flicked across his mouth, as if trying to escape.

What were they doing? Wasn't this messed up? This was _Ranma_. He needed to stop.

Ryoga gripped the backs of Ranma's legs and pulled her up into his arms. Her legs locked around his torso, his hands gripped his shoulders. She held herself away from his body, giving him a fantastic view of hers. Ryoga brought them past the tree line, kissing up Ranma's petite stomach.

Just past the line of trees was a small alcove of trees and shrubs, with dried leaves and covering the dirt on the forest floor. He lowered them both to the ground, Ranma lying down on her back as Ryoga hovered above her. Ranma's entire body was flushed pink, but Ryoga knew the cold air was only partially to blame. Their breaths were labored and heavy. Ryoga couldn't keep his hands away from Ranma's skin. As he ran his hand across her chest, he could feel how hard and fast her heart was beating. Now, Ryoga wasn't sure what to do.

Ranma reached up and cupped his face in her tiny hands, but she held him firmly in place, and pulled him down with ease. He let her draw him down onto her lips.

Warm.

Their lips parted.

Ranma hummed. "You're…kind of good at that," she said breathily.

"Um…thanks," Ryoga felt his ears burn.

Ranma smirked, pulling him back down. The heat grew between them, their mouths moved with fervent passion. Ranma broke away, kissing up Ryoga's jaw as she snatched his wrist. She pulled it down between her thighs, and licked the shell of his ear. Ryoga's eyes flew open.

"Ranma—"

"Touch me," Ranma whispered huskily into his ear. "You want to."

Ryoga shivered. Ranma released his wrist, allowing him to continue of his own volition. Ryoga blinked rapidly, then looked up at Ranma.

"You're, uh, really…"

"Yeah, I know. It feels pretty strange," Ranma said casually. She tensed as Ryoga's fingers moved, and her back arched. "But also…pretty…good, too." She forced out.

Ryoga felt a sudden surge of confidence. He pushed the tips of his fingers inside of Ranma. Ranma gasped. Ryoga halted.

"Does that hurt?" he asked.

"And since when have you ever given a crap about hurting me?" Ranma snapped impatiently. "Keep going."

Ryoga obliged. Slowly, he pushed in until his first two fingers were fully inside. Ranma let out a long sigh. Ryoga remained still for a moment, before slowly dragging his fingers halfway out. Again, he paused. Then, he thrusted them back inside with more force.

"Shit!" Ranma cried, arching her back her further than last time. She slumped back down, her mouth hanging open as if in shock.

Ryoga kept his fingers deep inside, and began to curl them toward himself. Ranma's hands clenched into fists and her breath hitched. He curled them again, several times in a row. Ranma bit her lip, her hips bucked uncontrollably against his hands. Looks like he'd struck gold. Ryoga continued the same motion, making sure to keep a steady pace.

Ranma was thrashing beneath him now, her lips tautly pressed together, her face flushed deep red, as her legs twitched and quivered against her will. Ryoga couldn't help but stare as he continued his administrations. He slowed down, pulling almost completely out, and then thrust in sharply. Ranma cried out, unable to hold in her sounds any longer. Ryoga continued his quick, sharp thrusts, going as deep as he could each time. Ranma was now in complete shambles, writhing around in the leaves, convulsing with jerky shivers, moaning and crying out with each thrust of Ryoga's fingers.

Ryoga came up and pinched Ranma's nipple between his teeth before sucking on it softly. Ranma groaned, then whimpered as he sucked and pumped his fingers in unison.

"R-Ryoga…" Ranma moaned.

Nobody had ever said his name like that before.

Ryoga fumbled with the waistline of his sweatpants, yanking them down one-handed as he continued to pump his fingers into Ranma with his other. He grabbed the base of his stiffened member, positioning it at Ranma's entrance, spreading her with his fingers. He entered her slowly, until he was buried completely.

Warm.

"Ranma…" She shivered at how he growled out her name.

He slowly pulled out with wonderful slowness, both of them relishing in the sensation one last time.

Then all sense of reason completely capsized.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Six years of sexual tension leads to bangin' in the woods. Who knew?

Stay tuned for Chapter Three!

\- Jadells


	3. Spilt water will not return to the bowl

**3.**

_**Spilled water will not return to the bowl**_

* * *

"Ryoga…"

"Hm…?"

"You're crushing me."

Ryoga rolled off of Ranma's chest and flopped on his back onto the leaves. Ranma sat up; picking leaves out of her hair. Ryoga dusted off a few stuck to her back, as well as some clumps of dirt. Ranma stood, her legs wobbling slightly as she walked back out past the trees. Groggily, Ryoga got to his feet. He fixed his pants before following. Ranma pulled on her hoodie, the only article of dry clothing she had, and sat on the rock.

Ryoga joined her, and they sat in silence watching the river. The colour of everything seemed off somehow, almost hazy like a dream. He blankly assumed he was just still asleep. He looked over at Ranma, his eyes trailing down to her bare legs, pink and covered in goose bumps.

"You're going to catch cold at this rate," Ryoga said. "Let's head back to the camp."

Ranma nodded. She stood up and slipped on her wet sneakers, grabbing her damp tank top, pants, and boxers. Ryoga grabbed Ranma's shoulder bag and they headed back for the clearing.

* * *

When they made it back Ranma dumped her soaked clothes on the ground, kicked off her shoes and headed into the tent. Ryoga got to work on a fire. He filled the kettle and placed it on the gas burner. He hung Ranma's discarded clothes on a tree branch.

He'd run out of things to distract himself with. With sudden purpose he turned around and went into the tent. Ranma had pulled on pajama bottoms, the green ones covered in a fishcake pattern. She was pulling some ingredients, bowls, cutlery and a pot out of her pack.

"Thought I'd try to make us curry tonight," Ranma remarked, closing up her bag.

"Ranma…"

"I haven't made it too many times, so don't go complainin' if it sucks."

"_Ranma_," Ryoga spoke a little louder. "I know you always skip around things, but don't skip around this."

Ranma gathered up all the bags of ingredients for the curry into her arms. She looked up at Ryoga slowly, her expression solemn.

"I'm not skippin' around anything," she said calmly. "There's nothin' to say."

Ranma ducked out of the tent, Ryoga quickly following behind. She set out all the ingredients by the fire.

"Oh, good. You put the kettle on, too."

"Ranma, we just had sex."

Ranma looked over her shoulder, her face bland. "Yes, I'm aware of that, Ryoga." she muttered.

"I didn't expect you to be so blasé about losing your virginity to another man," Ryoga said. "You do know that it still counts, even if you're in your girl form, right?"

"Of course I do, moron." Ranma sighed.

"And you're just fine with that, are you?" Ryoga snapped, starting to feel irritated. "You don't mind that you just had sex for the very first time, in your girl form, with a _man_. And not just any man, but _me_."

"I told you before," Ranma murmured. "I wanted to. I didn't want to with Akane, but…I wanted to."

"And it didn't matter who it was, did it?" Ryoga couldn't keep the tremor out of his voice for some reason. "Anyone would have sufficed?"

"…No," Ranma frowned deeply. "What the hell do you _take_ me for?"

"Well, whatever. If you just did it to fill some...carnal void of yours, that's your problem. But I told you before that I can't do that. I can't just be with someone out of _convenience_. Not anymore. Not ever again. If I'm with someone, it's for love, and nothing less than that." Ryoga clenched his fists, and stared off at nothing.

"You could have stopped at any time," Ranma muttered. "If you really feel that way, you wouldn't have done what you did."

Ryoga whirled back on Ranma, his eyes hard. "I'd never been with anyone like _that_ before. For a fleeting instant, my body overtook my mind. But it won't happen again." Ryoga said strongly. "If you've got some void to fill, I'm not going to be the one filling that space."

"That's fine," Ranma said evenly. She hadn't taken her eyes off him. "I don't care if it happens again or not. Either way, it was what it was. It didn't mean anything."

She set up the large pot over the fire. Ryoga stayed in place, watching her work. After a moment, he walked over and sat down. Ranma poured oil into the pot.

"You're right," Ranma said suddenly. "I'm running away. I don't want to get married. Not just to Akane, but to anybody. The idea of settling down, committing…it sets my teeth on edge."

Ranma paused for a moment as she started chopping carrots into the pot, and Ryoga waited for her to continue.

"I've felt trapped from the minute I found out about the engagement," Ranma went on finally, chopping the last of the ingredients into the pot. "I don't want my life decided for me…who I marry, who I'll be with…I decide those things, not my old man, or anybody else."

"So you hate the thought of commitment," Ryoga surmised. "That just drives my point even further home. You may be this…free spirit—not wanting to settle down, to stay in one place…but I do."

Ranma shrugged, stir-frying the chopped vegetables around in the oil. "Like I said, I don't care if we do it again or not." she said. The kettle on the gas burner started to hiss loudly.

"_I _care," Ryoga said waveringly. "That's the problem. I…want to."

Ranma blinked at him in surprise as she took the kettle off the burner, and began to pour it on her head.

"You want to do it again?" Ranma's voice became deeper halfway through the sentence as he regained his male form again.

"We're only human. We have our wants, our needs. I may have been able to keep them at bay before, but...that was before. I can't be so self-righteous and aim to be pure forever until I find someone I can love. I don't think I could have this with anyone else-this non-committal physicality. With you, it's somehow different…" Ryoga trailed off as he stared into the fire. Then, he looked up and met Ranma's eyes. "I…_want_ you, Ranma."

"Ah, geez," Ranma said incredulously. "You're not gonna fall in love with me, are you?"

"Like hell!" Ryoga snapped. He sighed gratingly. "I said you were running away. I think I've been running, too. So, I'm really in no position to tell you to stop. But if we're going to run, we may as well run to someone we trust, someone we can talk to, someone who understands what the other is looking for. We may as well run to each other."

Ranma stared at Ryoga, and said nothing. Then his face turned determinedly serious all of a sudden. He jabbed his finger at Ryoga.

"No weird stuff. No strings attached." Ranma said shortly.

Ryoga nodded. "Just necessity." he muttered. "Nothing more."

"Necessity," Ranma echoed, nodding back. "So, we're agreed, then."

Then, he turned his attention back to the pot. He grabbed a package of curry roux, and mixed it in another bowl with more water. He took the pot off the fire, and added the curry roux to the pot of vegetables.

"Smells good," Ryoga commented.

"Oh, damn. I better heat that rice back up." Ranma said absently, grabbing the rice cooker.

Ryoga watched as Ranma busied himself setting the rice cooker back over the fire, then he went back and stirred the steadily thickening roux in with the vegetables.

"Hey…" Ryoga began slowly.

"What's up?"

"No weird stuff. No strings attached," Ryoga repeated Ranma's words. "Which side of you is this applying to?"

Ranma looked up from the curry. "I dunno," Ryoga caught the dither in Ranma's voice. "Which side matters?"

Ryoga shrugged. "Either way, it's you," he said. "I can't just hide behind a false perception and say what I'm doing is okay because it's 'only with your girl side'. Girl or not, you're still _you_."

Ranma had slowly stopped stirring the curry, as he looked at Ryoga unblinking. The spoon slipped from his fingers and sunk slightly into the pot. He broke their gaze, grabbing the spoon before it sunk. He stirred the curry around some more, and then scooped some up to give it a taste. Seeming satisfied, he grabbed the bowls and dished out the reheated rice, then spooned a mound of curry on top of the rice. He stabbed a spoon into the food, and then passed the bowl to Ryoga.

"Curry a la Ranma, huh?" Ryoga announced, taking the bowl. He looked down at the dish. From the looks of it, he'd kept the recipe very simple, a wise decision on his part considering he wasn't an experienced cook. Ranma wasn't the type to get passionate and creative in the kitchen, like Akane; whose bold attempts always lead to catastrophic results.

"Curry a la supermarket, more like," Ranma said with a shrug. "The curry roux is what makes it curry, and it's store-bought. It's too complicated to make roux from scratch when you're out roughin' it, though."

"Curry roux is just seasoning and spices. What makes the curry are the ingredients you add yourself." Ryoga countered.

"In other words, it's all on me if it sucks, right?" Ranma sneered.

Ryoga smirked. "I guess we're about to see."

Now that he thought about it, this was the first time he'd ever tried Ranma's cooking. He could remember long ago when he was sitting across a fire from Akane, about to try her own attempt at curry. It was his schoolboy crush on her at the time that made him tell her it was good, when it had in fact burned his insides. Ranma's curry, however, looked far less intimidating. Ranma wasn't eagerly watching him for his reaction; he was busy dishing out his own bowl.

Ryoga took a bite. Chewed. Swallowed.

"Wow," Ryoga said lightly. "That's pretty tasty."

Ranma hummed. "I've got some stuff to drink in my bag. Be right back."

He came out with cups and a large bottle of barley tea. Sitting back down he poured Ryoga and himself a cup. Ryoga eagerly took his cup, realizing he was not only starving, but also extremely thirsty. They drank several cups as they finished their bowls of curry.

"Man, I'm full." Ranma sighed after knocking back another cup of tea.

Ryoga looked at the pot. "Looks like we'll be having curry again tomorrow, too. Still plenty left." he remarked.

"It's better the second time, anyhow." Ranma said, starting to clean things up.

Ryoga caught himself staring again.

"Is that right…" he muttered absently.

Once Ranma had put everything away, he looked up to see Ryoga staring off into space.

"You okay over there, P-chan? Curry isn't comin' back up on ya, is it? Was it that bad?" Ranma jeered.

"I was just wondering," Ryoga murmured. "What else that philosophy could apply to."

Ranma looked confused. "Philosophy?"

"It's better the second time." Ryoga repeated Ranma's words yet again.

"Uhh," Ranma scratched his head, watching Ryoga stand up. If Ryoga was trying to start some deep metaphysical discussion, he was on his own.

Ryoga walked up to Ranma slowly. After finally catching the look in his eyes, Ranma realized Ryoga had no intention of having any theoretical conversations. Or any talking, whatsoever.

Ryoga's lips came down on Ranma's own, and he wasn't sure if his zeal was due to uncertainty or urgency. Perhaps it was a bit of both.

Ranma's cool supremacy from before was now nonexistent. Ryoga's fragile naiveté was gone; feral desire taking over all rudimentary senses. He had somehow managed to claw his way into the tent, dragging Ranma inside, all the while ravishing his mouth. Ryoga practically threw Ranma on their sleeping bags, knocking the lantern nearby off into the corner of the tent. He tore off Ranma's hoodie before pressing himself on top of him, attacking his lips yet again. They broke apart eventually, breathless.

"So," Ranma huffed. "I'm an even better kisser as a guy, right?"

"It shuts you up, either way."

Ranma reached up and nipped Ryoga's bottom lip, yanking off his jacket and t-shirt, casting them aside. He kissed down his jaw; his teeth pinched the skin by Ryoga's collarbone. Ryoga hissed through his teeth. His body was hot. Ranma could feel Ryoga's eager member pressed against his thighs.

Ranma snickered. "Piggy's got a biting fetish."

Ryoga swooped down and buried his face in Ranma's neck. He sucked on the soft skin before biting down unforgivingly. Ranma stiffened, then shuddered. Ryoga pulled away, looking smugly gratified.

"You beat me in that department, Saotome."

"_Au contraire_, Mr. P… you'd much rather be the one _doin' _the biting," Ranma retorted. He reached up Ryoga's back, and then dragged his nails down, hard and slow.

Ryoga tensed.

"But you've definitely got it bad for _that_." Ranma finished huskily.

He was right.

Ryoga snatched Ranma's lips harshly. He began to grind his aching need against Ranma's own, and they both sighed simultaneously against each other's mouths at the sensation. Ryoga rolled his hips again; Ranma leaned his head back and groaned. Ryoga blinked, looking up at Ranma's flushed face. Realizing quickly that Ryoga had stopped, Ranma opened his eyes and craned his neck to look at him quizzically.

"Somethin' wrong?"

Ryoga reached down and yanked off Ranma's pajama pants. He leaned down again, pressing his body against Ranma's.

"No," he murmured. "Nothing's wrong."

* * *

Ryoga broke his gaze away from the tent ceiling to look over at Ranma again, only to once again get a view of the back of his head.

He'd been ignoring him for a solid thirty minutes now.

"Look, I said I was sorry."

Silence.

Ryoga sighed.

"I_ told_ you, you dolt. I told you it'd hurt." Ryoga grumbled. "You didn't want to listen."

Ranma suddenly whipped around, looking exasperated. "_You_ were the one all _hot n' bothered_ after dinner, practically hurling me inside the tent an' tearin' my clothes off…then all of a sudden you say we should _stop_, when the whole darn _point_ of all this was t' bust a nut."

Ryoga wrinkled his nose. "Please don't call it that."

"Well, it's true. You said it yourself. Necessity. I'm pretty sure I don't got no necessity for half-ass half measures. You started it, you _finish_ it, porkchop."

Ryoga smirked. "I certainly did."

"Yeah, an' now I'm not gonna walk right for a damn _week_!" Ranma barked, slapping Ryoga on the forehead.

Ryoga just laughed lightly. Seeing the look on Ranma's face, his laugh grew until his laughter filled the small tent. Slowly Ranma's deep scowl became a frown, then a pout. His lips twisted, fighting the urge. Then he broke into a smile. His voice was soft, drowned out by Ryoga's mirth.

"I didn't know you could laugh like that."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

They're like a couple of horny teenagers!

I promise they won't just pork for the rest of the story, there's a plot I swear. (Also, I promise next week's chapter is much longer...on Google Docs this is 9 pages. The next chapter is 14 pages, and all the ones I have after that are about that length too)

Reviews fill me with life, so please give me your feedback on what you think of the fic so far!


	4. What you sow, so shall you reap

**4.**

_**As you sow, so shall you reap**_

* * *

The following day, Ranma and Ryoga were up with the sun. They ate the rest of the fish Ranma had caught the other day with miso and rice. They spent the majority of their time enjoying their breakfast in easy silence, a comfortable quietness already familiar to the two.

"I was thinking," Ryoga said suddenly. "That we should pack up camp, and go a little higher up into the mountains."

Ranma looked up from his food, still chewing. "Oh, yeah?" he said through grains of rice. "That's cool, but what for?"

"Well, the Leonids are tonight."

Ranma stared at Ryoga like he'd just spoken to him in Chinese.

"The what?"

"You've never heard of the Leonids? They're a meteor shower that peaks in November." Ryoga explained. "I figure we'll get a really great view of them tonight if we scale the mountain even higher."

"Meteor shower, huh? Neat." Ranma slurped up the last of his miso soup. "Sure, let's do it."

After breakfast, they cleaned up and then practised a few katas together before finishing with a sparring match. Afterward they packed everything away, took down the tent, and left the clearing that'd been home for the last two days.

* * *

The forest was fresh and golden, the air clean and crisp. They hiked effortlessly through the trail for miles, a trek that would have tired most. Soon they reached a cliff face, and began to scale it. Ryoga reached the top of the cliff first, and reached out a hand when Ranma appeared right behind him. Ranma didn't need the lift, but he accepted it regardless.

They were a little more than halfway up the mountain. It was late afternoon, and their stomachs were churning. They sat on the cliff edge and had lunch, taking in the city of gold.

"Say, Ranma...?" Ryoga began.

"Hm?"

"When we get back to town, could you take me back to my house?" Ryoga seemed a little sheepish to ask. "I'd like to check in on Shirokuro."

Ranma leaned back on his hands. "Sure, man."

"What are you going to do?" Ryoga asked suddenly.

Ranma looked over at him quizzically. "Whattaya mean?"

"I mean, once you're back in town, back at the Tendo's." Ryoga paused, then he scoffed. "I mean, you said it yourself. You don't want to marry Akane. You can't exactly mooch off her family forever."

Ranma frowned. "I thought you said you weren't gonna pester me about it anymore." he grumbled.

"I said I wouldn't stop you from running away. So far, you're just talk. You may be out here to get away from everything, but it's not exactly running away when you just keep going back. You can't expect things to change that way." Ryoga crossed his arms, and looked up at the cloudless sky.

"Well, where the heck am I s'posed to go?"

Ryoga shrugged. "I don't know. All I'm saying is if you want things to change, you can't stay there." Ryoga looked over at Ranma with a firm look in his eye. "And you really need to talk about what you've said to me with Akane."

Ranma picked at the dirt under his fingernails. "Yeah, that'd be one way to get outta their house," he muttered. "Have her hurl me out the front door."

"She deserves an explanation." Ryoga said.

"Maybe," Ranma shrugged. "But she wouldn't listen t' what I'd have to say."

"You didn't seriously think that you were going to leave her high and dry after all these years?" Ryoga asked, somewhat incredulously.

"Of course not," Ranma said tiredly. "Why do you think it's taken me this long? I can't come up with the words. I've never been good with junk like that."

"With Akane, it won't matter what you say or how you say it. You'll hurt her." Ryoga sighed. "You're just going to have to bite the bullet, Ranma."

Ranma said nothing. Ryoga stared at him, then he sighed and went back to his food. Ranma had his feet planted firmly in the ground, and no amount of shoving on Ryoga's part seemed to be swaying him. They finished their lunch and sat for a while longer before continuing up the mountain once more, as the sky was turning into wisps of pale orange and burnt pink.

* * *

Night had fallen on the mountain.

They had hiked nonstop through the forest for the rest of the afternoon, and now saw moonlight breaking into the dark thicket of trees. Stepping out into the open, both of them stopped abruptly, suddenly frozen in place.

"Wow," Ranma breathed.

Before them was a wide open clearing, filled with a sea of wild chrysthanthemums. They seemed to glow in the dark, white and soft like the moon. It was impossible to tell which was emitting more light, the petals of the flowers, or the blinking stardust in the black ink sky. It was as if Princess Kaguya had crafted the vision herself.

"We've got the best seats in the house." Ranma said. He threw down his pack and stretched gratefully.

"I'll say," Ryoga murmured, setting his own pack onto the grass.

"Let's not pitch the tent tonight," Ranma offered. "Let's just set out the sleeping bags."

They rolled out their sleeping bags and pulled out some snacks. Ranma started a fire, and they sat on their respective sleeping bags and enjoyed the crackling warmth of the fire, which lit the mountaintop meadow in a contrasting warm light. They snacked on vanilla-filled biscuits and drank green tea. After a while they both pulled on an extra sweater as the night air chilled even further.

Suddenly, a short white streak of light flashed through the night sky.

"Oh!" Ranma exclaimed, pointing upwards. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah, that was a big one, too." Ryoga remarked.

Ranma flopped down onto his back. Ryoga looked at him, then he followed suit.

"Even if there wasn't a meteor shower t'night, it's still nice to look at the stars." Ranma said. "Y'never see this many stars in the city. Makes you forget how many of 'em there are up there."

"Did you ever learn any of the constellations?" Ryoga asked.

"Nah, but sometimes I try an' make 'em into pictures, kinda like you would with clouds." Ranma replied. "What about you?"

"When you're out on the road as much as me, especially as far out into the

bush as I tend to get, you have to do something to pass the time. Since all I had most nights was the sky to keep me company, I tried to learn all the constellations." Ryoga pointed up into the sky. "The Leonids are named after the constellation of Leo, since that's where all the meteors radiate from. That's Leo right over there. It sort of looks like a...crooked clothes hanger. Can you see it?"

Ranma followed Ryoga's finger and squinted. "Oh. Yeah, I see it." Ranma grinned. "I'm a Leo, y'know."

"Oh, yeah?" Ryoga laughed suddenly. "Yeah, that makes perfect sense."

"Why's that?" Ranma looked over at Ryoga and shot up his fists. "Is it 'cause I'm as strong and badass as a lion?"

"Well, Leos are known for their egocentric personalities," Ryoga muttered. "So yeah, it's right on the money."

Ranma merely stuck out his tongue in rebuttal. "What about you?"

"Me? I'm a Cancer." Ryoga replied.

Ranma pouted in thought. "Which one is that one again?" Ranma pondered. "A shellfish?"

"A crab." Ryoga supplied.

Ranma snorted, then burst out laughing. "That's perfect!" he could hardly get the words out through his giggles. "A grumpy crustacean that hides in a shell!"

"Sh...shut up!" Ryoga snapped, feeling his ears burn.

Ranma was rolling around on his sleeping bag, clutching his stomach as he convulsed with laughter.

"It's not that funny, Ranma!"

"An' here I've been... callin' you 'piggy' all this time…!" Ranma giggled.

"You're such an ass…" Ryoga grated half-heartedly, shaking his head.

Another meteor flashed, disappearing behind the black trees.

"You know," Ranma said quietly, suddenly calm. "We don't have to."

Ryoga felt his heart skip. "We don't have to what?"

"We don't have to go back," Ranma said.

Ryoga continued to watch the sky, his face expressionless.

"We could do the whole nomad thing," Ranma went on. "I think that sounds pretty badass."

"You can't, Ranma."

"Who says I can't?" Ranma rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. "You said you wouldn't stop me from running away."

"I did," Ryoga said. "But I didn't say I'd let you hurt Akane."

"I think you just keep changing your damn rules," Ranma sighed. "Look, man, I know you used to have the hots for Akane, an' maybe you still do, but-"

"I don't. I'm just not an inconsiderate asshole like you are." Ryoga spoke slowly, and darkly.

"I told you before. It's none of your business." Ranma snapped.

"Three days ago, it wasn't my business." Ryoga shrugged. "But things have changed."

Ranma stiffened. "What d'you mean?"

"I'm involved now," Ryoga went on. "I may have been a back-seat driver to your relationship with Akane due to my biased feelings for her at the time, but now I'm a piece of the puzzle. As if things between you and her weren't complicated enough, what with your stubborn, hotheaded, bullheadedness…"

"Pretty sure those all mean the same thing." Ranma muttered under his breath.

"Both of your egos incessantly at odds...and your wishy-washy thoughts about marriage-"

"Alright, alright," Ranma snapped, "Get on with it, Mr. P."

"Now you've tacked on the fact that you've never been physical with your fiancee of six years, but you _have_ been physical with another man." Ryoga finally finished.

Ryoga looked over at Ranma. He could see the whites of the other boy's eyes even in the dark.

"I'd say that complicates things a tad." Ryoga added on blandly.

Ranma let out an aggravated huff as he flopped down onto his back, his arm across his eyes.

"I didn't _ask_ for complicated…!" he sighed irritably. "That was the whole damn point of _all _this…"

"You and I agreed," Ryoga said firmly. "No weird stuff, no strings attached. You wanted that. I want that, too. But Akane is a string; a complicated connection that you don't want anymore, and it's obvious. You need to tell her that. You don't have to tell her what you did here...with me. I'd rather she not know about it, anyways. Who you decide to _sleep _with isn't her business. But, who you _love _and don't _is_...and you don't love her. And she needs to know that."

Ranma was silent and still. After a moment, he slowly moved his arm away from his eyes, just in time to see another meteor streak across the sky.

"Alright, already," he sighed. "You win, porkbutt. I'll...tell her."

"And, hey…" Ryoga mumbled.

Ranma looked over, but Ryoga had his head turned away just enough so that Ranma couldn't see his face.

"If it goes badly," Ryoga continued awkwardly. "And they kick your arse to the curb...you could always...stay...at my place."

Ranma blinked, his eyes wide. Then, he bolted upright suddenly, his face stunned but beaming.

"For real?" he asked incredulously.

"I just said it, didn't I?"

"Wow, thanks, Ryoga!" Ranma grinned. "I guess you're a nice guy, after all."

"The options only on the table if you get kicked out!" Ryoga barked, sitting upright himself. "So don't get all excited."

"Heh. Well, thanks for the offer, man." Ranma said with a warm smile.

"No problem." Ryoga forced out, looking back up at the sky.

Another meteor zipped by.

"It's getting colder." Ranma said suddenly.

"Don't you start whining. You're the one who wanted to sleep under the stars." Ryoga muttered. "Put another sweater on."

"I already did!" Ranma crowed, gesturing to himself.

Ryoga sighed. "Just go inside your sleeping bag. Or move closer to the fire. Or pitch the goddamn tent."

"Aren't you cold?" Ranma asked, rubbing his arms. He'd chosen to ignore Ryoga's suggestions.

Ryoga shrugged. "A little, but I'm used to it."

Ranma huffed, looking back up at the sky with a pout. A breeze rolled through the meadow, rustling the black trees and the white flowers. Ryoga saw Ranma shudder and hold his arms even tighter.

"You're pathetic," Ryoga sighed. "Get over here, you sissy."

"What, so I can hit you?" Ranma groused, still pouting.

"No," Ryoga said. He unzipped his sleeping bag and crawled inside. He scooched over as far as he could go, and gestured toward Ranma. "So you can stop bitching about how cold you are. C'mere."

Ranma blinked at Ryoga quizzically, looking at the open spot inside the sleeping bag Ryoga was patting with his hand. He looked back at Ryoga, and raised an eyebrow.

"Dude," he drawled. "What are we, six years old?"

"It's an exchange of body heat, and nothing more." Ryoga snapped.

Ranma looked away. "Think I'd rather brave the elements, if it's all the same."

A loud gush of wind ripped through the trees. Ranma tensed.

Ryoga patted the sleeping bag again.

"Aw, hell…" Ranma cursed. He crawled over to Ryoga, and shimmied himself inside the sleeping bag beside him.

Ranma squirmed. "I can barely move in this damn thing," he complained. "Two grown men were _not _meant to share a sleeping bag."

"But you're warm, aren't you."

Ranma was quiet. He shuffled again, trying to find a comfy position.

"This'd be a lot comfier if I were a girl," Ranma remarked.

"Considering how puny you get, I'd say so." Ryoga moved his legs around Ranma's, trying to stretch out. "But do you really want to dump cold water on yourself right now?"

At the thought, Ranma shivered. "_Hell_ no."

Ryoga tucked one arm under his head, and pushed the other underneath Ranma's neck. Ranma lifted his head slightly so Ryoga's arm could stretch underneath him, then he rested his head back down on Ryoga's arm. Despite having complained about being cold, Ranma's cheek felt hot against Ryoga's arm. They had managed to maneuver their legs into a somewhat comfortable position, pretzeled around each other.

Ranma's eyes were downcast, but nestled against Ryoga's chest, his face practically buried in the other man's neck, there was really nowhere else to look _but_ at Ryoga. Moving around only brought him closer. The only solution was to remain perfectly still.

Ranma's heart was pounding. Ryoga could feel it thumping erratically. He didn't say anything, knowing he'd probably lose the extra body heat if he made a comment. Ranma's breathing was taut, almost laboured. There were times he wouldn't move a muscle, but then suddenly his breath would feather across Ryoga's neck a few times before stopping again. It was as if he had forgotten how to breathe.

"Still cold?" Ryoga had to force the question out through the lump in his throat.

Ranma shook his head slowly. His hair tickled Ryoga's mouth, making Ryoga's nose twitch. They had shared the same shampoo. Somehow it smelled different when Ranma used it. It mingled with his natural scent and created something…

_Pleasant_.

"Shit…" Ryoga sighed.

He pulled Ranma's head up by his chin, and pressed his lips down firmly. Ranma's whole frame seem to slacken, and his breathing became even and calm, for a fleeting moment. Then, he clenched his arms around Ryoga's neck and pulled himself closer, practically grinding his lips against Ryoga's. He rolled them over until Ranma was lying on top of him. They broke apart, and for a moment they were still. The fire crackled behind them, the wood sizzled and popped. Behind Ranma's head, Ryoga saw another star shoot by.

"I don't see how anything is gonna happen when we can barely move in this damn thing," Ranma said, shuffling uncomfortably.

"We don't have to, you know." Ryoga said quietly.

Ranma looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow. "The close confines of this sleeping bag are giving me a different idea," Ranma muttered. "An' it's poking me in the stomach."

"Oh, shut up. I can't help being a man." Ryoga said, feeling his cheeks burn. He hadn't exactly expected the taste of his lips and the smell of his hair to be so…

"Well, last time I checked I'm a guy, too. An' I'm not getting all hot and heavy over a little saliva swapping."

...Never mind, he took it all back.

"Why do you _always _have to use the grossest terms for things?" Ryoga groaned.

"Doesn't seem to be bothering you that much," Ranma sniggered, purposefully gyrating his hips. He sneered as Ryoga's breath hitched.

"I was going to say," Ryoga went on tightly. "That it's not like we have to go all the way."

"We don't?" Ranma asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"No, we don't."

Ryoga grabbed Ranma's face and pulled him back down on his lips. Ranma wasn't hesitant, but moved slowly, as if confused. Ryoga's sharp canine pinched his bottom lip, and Ranma swore under his breath through the kiss. Ryoga took his now opened mouth as invitation, and slipped his tongue inside to explore. Ranma made a surprised sound that quickly slipped into a low moan. Ryoga pulled away, grazing the tip of his tongue along Ranma's lip where he'd bitten it, licking it as if in apology. Ranma sighed, capturing Ryoga's mouth again.

The fire was starting to go dim as the neglected flames died down.

Finally, their lips came apart.

"See?" Ryoga said. "Not so bad."

Ranma looked disoriented. Then, he seemed to realize the kiss had ended, and snapped himself out of it. He scoffed, rolling off Ryoga's chest and back onto his shoulder. Ryoga sneered.

"Looks like we match." he said.

Ranma paused for a moment, before realizing what Ryoga meant.

"Like I said, I'm a guy, too." Ranma said, surprisingly keeping his composure. "Can't be helped."

"Well, I don't know about that…" Ryoga murmured.

Ranma looked up at him with a quizzical look on his face that quickly changed into shock as Ryoga zipped open the sleeping bag in a fluid motion and pushed it off of them. Before Ranma could ask what in the world Ryoga was doing, Ryoga had yanked down Ranma's pants and was shuffling himself down. Ranma was about to complain about the cold, but Ryoga suddenly made everything feel _quite _warm.

"Holy fucking hell…" Ranma breathed, arching his back.

Ryoga pulled away, looking back up at Ranma with an amused look. "Whenever we get into it, you always get a dirty mouth."

"This coming from the guy with a dick in his." Ranma said bluntly.

Ryoga said nothing, going back to what he was doing. That was better than any wisecrack comeback he could have come up with, and was honestly much more enjoyable. Ranma's sarcastic quips had dissolved, the only sound from him now were noises of pleasure, and that was just fine by Ryoga.

He didn't stop until Ranma kicked him off.

Ryoga sat up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he took in the sight of Ranma, naked from the waist down. His chest heaved sporadically, his arms were crossed over his face, which Ryoga knew was flushed deep red. He crawled back to Ranma's side and lied down on his back, crossing his arms behind his head. Ranma grumbled tiredly as he pulled his pants back up, then settled back down with a heavy sigh.

"I can't believe you swallowed it." he groaned.

Ryoga snorted. "It wasn't that bad." he said, shrugging dismissively.

"You weirdo…" Ranma sighed, rolling onto his side, facing Ryoga.

"You could give it a try sometime." Ryoga said, looking over at him.

Ranma raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm _not _gonna swallow my own-"

"I meant _mine,_ you peabrain." Ryoga flicked Ranma on the forehead lightly.

"Oh? You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Ranma murmured sardonically. He snatched Ryoga's wrist before he could pull his hand away.

He stared at Ryoga for a long moment. Ryoga could have probably pulled his hand away easily, but he didn't try. He watched as Ranma slowly drew his hand towards his mouth, and captured his middle finger between his lips. He sucked on the very tip of his finger lightly, then pushed the finger slowly inside his mouth, down to the first knuckle. Ryoga's eyes were glued on Ranma's mouth, and he couldn't seem to pry them away. Ranma's eyes had not left Ryoga's the entire time.

"Wow…" the word had no trouble leaving Ryoga's agape mouth.

Ranma's lips pulled into a wry smirk. With a soft chuckle, he slid down and pulled off Ryoga's pants. Suddenly, he paused. Ryoga craned his neck and lifted an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"Which one?" Ranma asked.

"...It's not like I have two down there." Ryoga said.

"That's not what I meant, you dolt." Ranma sighed. "I meant...boy or girl?"

Ryoga looked even more confused. "You said you weren't going to splash yourself. It's too damn cold."

Ranma was playing with the drawstring on Ryoga's pants. "If it's what you want, it wouldn't be a big deal."

"You'd catch a cold." Ryoga said.

"Just answer the question, will you?" Ranma said back quietly.

"I already told you, it doesn't make a difference." Ryoga was starting to sound a little impatient, probably due to a sensitive extremity quickly starting to freeze.

"I know...I just thought…"

"Ranma," Ryoga sat up and grabbed Ranma under the chin. Ryoga stared into his eyes for a long second. A strange, prickling current went up Ryoga's spine and tingled inside his brain as he stared into Ranma's eyes. Ranma's eyes were wide, his mouth slightly parted, his expression slightly dazed and curious. Something seemed to pass between them, and the words tumbled out of Ryoga's mouth like marbles.

"Just suck my dick already."

Ranma's face fell. He scoffed, "Wow. Y'know, I've come to expect a higher degree of profoundness from you by now."

"Maybe if I wasn't quickly developing a popsicle for a pe-"

"Alright, already, geez…"

Without another word, Ranma went back to Ryoga's neglected, slightly frozen member. After the sting of the cold air, the warmth of Ranma's mouth was _very_ enjoyable. In what felt like no time at all, Ryoga was quickly short of breath, and before he knew it his entire body seized up, then fell slack once more against the bedroll.

Ranma sat back on his heels, and wiped the back of his mouth on his hand.

"I can't believe I swallowed it." he muttered, mostly to himself.

Ryoga couldn't reply, his breathing was still too short and sporadic. He busied himself pulling his pants back up while he waited for his breathing to return to normal.

"You sure I'm the only guy you've ever slept with…?" Ryoga asked, staring up at the stars.

"I'm pretty damn sure, asshole." Ranma snapped. Then, he sneered coyly. "Unfortunately for you. I'm just naturally better at it than you, I guess. How long did that take for you, a minute and a half?"

"Oh, shut up…" Ryoga sighed.

Ranma fell back on the sleeping bag beside him. The two watched the stars for a while. They'd both seemed to have forgotten about the cold. Ryoga's eyes began to flutter closed. He was getting a little drowsy, and idly wondered what time it was.

"It's so much different as a girl." Ranma said suddenly.

"Hm?" Ryoga hummed, confused.

"Orgasms." Ranma said.

Ryoga opened one eye, rolled his head to the side and raised a quizzical eyebrow at Ranma, who was still staring up at the sky.

"It's like a carnival. As a guy, it's like a one-ticket ride and then it's all over. If I wanna go back on, I gotta wait in line. As a girl, it's like I've got a whole armful of tickets and I can go on the ride over and over again."

Ryoga was staring at Ranma now with both eyes as wide open as they could go without his eyelids tearing.

"And while I'm on the ride, there's a bunch of exciting points before the real climax, so even once the ride is over, it wasn't just one drawn-out ride, but a whole bunch of little ones that each felt as long and as good as the ride as a whole…"

Ranma finally sensed Ryoga's stare, and looked over at him. Seeing the look on Ryoga's face, Ranma's lips pulled into a tight, crooked line. He quickly looked away, back up at the stars.

He snorted loudly. "I feel sorry for you," he said quickly. "Girls have it made. It's a shame you won't ever get to experience it firsthand, unlike me."

"It certainly sounds nice," Ryoga said, looking away and closing his eyes again. "But, it's also pretty nice to make a woman feel that way."

Ranma was quiet for a moment. He nodded slowly. "I guess so…"

Silence fell between the two. Just then, a long, thick meteor shot through the sky, and after it, dozens more followed. Within seconds, it seemed the entire sky was filled with long streaks of light.

"Ryoga," Ranma gasped. "Ryoga, look."

Ryoga didn't respond. Ranma looked beside him, to see Ryoga had completely passed out. He scoffed lightly, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips. He sat up and grasped the corner of the sleeping bag. He looked over at his own bedroll, then over his shoulder at Ryoga. Then, he decidedly pulled the sleeping bag back over them both, and zipped it up. He lay down and nestled in under the warm covers, and within minutes, he was asleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Blowjobs and realtalks aside, this chapter was nothing but a fluff-fest. But we all need a little of that in our lives, really. This is about as "fluffy" as it gets between these two, really: not-so-platonic sharing of a sleeping bag in a meadow of flowers. Hella gay.

So, Ryoga's told Ranma to smarten the hell up, grow a pair and tell Akane he wants to call the engagement off. And Ranma is nothing if not a man of his word.

This chapter marks the boys' last night in the mountains. Next chapter, they start heading back to Nerima. So look forward to next week and Chapter Five!

* * *

**P.S.**

Cancer Sun Sign:

cancer-sun-sign-zodiac-signs/2-d-d-66919

Leo Sun Sign:

leo-sun-sign-zodiac-signs/2-d-d-66944

* * *

If you read up on those, you'll see why I chose those astrology signs for Ranma and Ryoga. They are perfect opposites. Fire and Water. Sun and Moon.

Even better, here's the Leo-Cancer Love Compatibility. It's literally PERFECT:

love-compatibility-cancer-leo/2-d-lvmt-cancer_leo

* * *

Now y'all can brush up on your astrology while you wait for next weeks update! Have a great week, folks.


	5. The cat can't resist stealing the fish

**5.**

_**The cat can't resist stealing the fish**_

* * *

Ryoga's eyes blinked open, then instantly squinted against the bright sun. Slowly, he forced them open again. The sun had risen slightly above the tops of the trees, the meadow was glowing with a much softer morning light, now that Ryoga's eyes had adjusted.

As he started to wake up even further, he felt a peculiar weight on his chest, and began to hear faint snoring. He looked down, and nearly got a noseful of black hair. Ranma, still fast asleep, was lying on top of him.

Ryoga grasped Ranma's shoulder and jostled him. "Ranma…"

Ranma rolled his head around, his eyes still closed. "Hmmm…?"

"You're crushing me."

"Mmm…" Ranma rolled his head away again, shuffled around slightly then was still again.

"Ohh, no you don't," Ryoga reached over him and grabbed the zipper, and yanked it down. Ranma groaned as Ryoga pulled the sleeping bag off of them, then shoved Ranma off of him.

"Ugh, you _asshole_…" Ranma grumbled, flopping onto his back. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"You can get me back later," Ryoga said getting up and cracking his back. He looked down at Ranma who was letting out a huge yawn. "We ought to fix ourselves a big breakfast before we kill any more daylight. We've got a big trek back down the mountain if we want to get to the train station by nightfall."

Ranma blinked away the tiny tears from his yawn as he looked up at Ryoga. His eyes squinted in the sun. "Train station?"

"You said to me that you told the Tendos you'd be back after the weekend," Ryoga explained.

Ranma looked away, over at the pile of ashes that had been the campfire last night. "Oh, right…"

"Well, we ate all the fish and I don't think we'll find any creeks nearby," Ryoga said with a short laugh in his voice. "I usually just have ramen in my pack, though."

Ryoga looked down at Ranma, who was standing up and stretching.

"I just brought ramen, some dried shiitake, and the ingredients for that curry the other night." Ranma said, his voice strained as he stretched his arms high over his head. "There's a bit left of the uncooked rice. And there's still that leftover curry too."

"That's right. Well I guess we should finish that curry off, maybe we'll add some of those shiitake mushrooms to it, once they rehydrate." Ryoga started pulling supplies from his pack. "That would take a while, but we'd have to cook more rice and reheat the curry anyhow."

"Sounds good to me. I brought some tea, too. It's a blend that Shampoo brought from China a while back." Ranma went over to his own bag and began to search through it.

"Oh, yeah? I'll put the kettle on, then." Ryoga said. He brought out the kettle as Ranma came over with the ingredients for their breakfast, and set everything out on a small cloth. Ryoga eyed the bag of tea, which was a metallic burnt orange, with a picture of mountains. It had white lettering on it written in Chinese.

"Did Shampoo say what kind of tea it is?" Ryoga asked, reaching over and taking the bag of tea.

"I remember it had a funny name..." Ranma said absently, as he opened the seal on the bag of rice.

"Oolong?" Ryoga suggested, but Ranma shook his head. "Hmm. What

about rooibos?"

Ranma looked over at him with wide eyes. "_That's_ a tea name?" he said

incredulously. Then, he shook his head again. "Nah, doesn't sound familiar."

"What about...pu-erh?" Ryoga supplied.

Ranma perked up in recognition. "Yeah! Yeah, that was it," he said, opening up the bag of dried shiitake next.

"Complex, smooth, and earthy." Ryoga stated, filling his kettle from a large water bottle.

Ranma looked over as he poured the rice into the rice cooker. "Huh?"

"Pu-erh tea," Ryoga explained. "That's what it tastes like."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Man, you really know your tea." He poured some water in with the rice, and set it up over the campfire. As he got the fire started up, he suddenly chuckled to himself.

"What's funny?" Ryoga asked, as he poured the curry into one of the pots.

"Complex, smooth, and earthy," Ranma echoed. The fire began to sizzle and crack, and he sat back and looked over at Ryoga with a smirk. "Just sounds a lot like you."

Ryoga gawked at him, but Ranma, who didn't notice or didn't care, took the pot out of Ryoga's hands and set it up overtop of the fire. He dumped the dried mushrooms into a bowl, then placed the bowl back on the cloth with the other utensils. He got up, surveying their setup for a moment, seeming satisfied.

"Pour some of that water on the mushrooms once it boils," Ranma said, pointing to the kettle beside Ryoga. "I'm gonna go get a mornin' workout in before we eat."

"Yeah, sure…" Ryoga said distractedly, but Ranma was already walking away, toward the large meadow of chrysanthemums.

Ryoga's eyes stayed trained on his retreating form, watching as Ranma walked up to the edge of the meadow. He stopped, stretching his arms over his head again, then letting them flop to his sides. He pulled off his sweaters, till he was down to his undershirt. He started doing more advanced stretches, before eventually beginning a kata. He moved with the slow grace of a dancer, but threw kicks and punches at an invisible enemy with the force of a hurricane.

The scream from the kettle snapped Ryoga from his trance. He scrambled to find cups from Ranma's bag and set them out on the cloth then prepared the tea. Then he doused the shiitake in the boiling water like Ranma had instructed. With the tea brewing and the mushrooms soaking, Ryoga glanced back over at Ranma, whose kata had grown even more complex as he launched even deadlier strikes, and kicks that sent him spinning through the air.

Ryoga scoffed.

It was pretty nice not to be on the receiving end of those attacks for a change.

He looked back over at Ranma's bag, then back to Ranma, still completely engrossed in his workout and several feet away from him. He peeked over at Ranma's bag again, and quickly flipped it back open.

Clothes. Toiletries. Snacks. Ramen cups. His well-worn pair of black karate shoes. A volume of some shonen manga Ryoga had never heard of, but it looked right up Ranma's alley, considering the samurais on the cover. A small paperback book with the cover bent and worn, with faded text that read, "_A Thousand Useful Pressure Points and Where to Find Them_".

Ryoga chuckled a little to himself, taking the book completely out of the bag. He could certainly picture Ranma lying on his belly out on the Tendo's genkan reading a manga about samurais, but it was hard to imagine him with his nose stuffed into a book like this. And, yet, when he thought about it, _not_.

He opened up the book, turning through the pages at random. The paper had that wonderful, dusty, sweet smell that could only be connected to a book. Holding the book closer to his face as he turned the pages, he picked up on a separate scent that was undeniably Ranma's. Suddenly, he had the urge to stuff his nose into the cleft between the pages and breathe it in...

"Since you're going through my bag, you may as well throw me my towel."

Ryoga jumped, looking over his shoulder at Ranma standing behind him. His hair, already mussed from sleep, was now windswept from his vigorous workout. There was a gleam of sweat near his collarbone, just above where his tank top ended. Ryoga stuffed the book back in the bag, dug through quickly and whipped Ranma's towel at him, which he caught effortlessly and wrapped around his shoulders before sitting down beside him.

"Hm, smells good over here. Should be ready in a few minutes." Ranma said casually, stirring around the curry and checking the rice.

Ryoga was staring at his lap, his fingers twiddling at top speed.

"...I shouldn't have been snooping," Ryoga mumbled quickly. "Sorry."

Ranma reached around Ryoga to take one of the cups of tea. "It's unnatural to hear you apologize to me," he said, placing his tea beside him. "Cut it out."

"I wasn't exactly sympathetic toward your privacy when I was a kid," Ryoga muttered. "I ought to make up for it, being an adult."

Ranma shrugged. "It's not like I've got anything to hide, so why should it be private?" he dabbed at his forehead with the corner of the towel while he spoke. "Besides, we're never private about anything. We eventually tell each other everything. And if privacy wasn't an issue before, it sure as heck ain't one now."

Ryoga picked up his own tea, watching the leaves float around in the dark water. "I guess…" he said weakly.

"You can borrow that book, too, if ya want," Ranma said, slapping his towel over one shoulder. "I've already read it cover-to-cover, I've had it forever. I've got a few more like it back at the Tendos if you wanted to read those, too."

"Uh, s-sure…" Ryoga stammered, looking up at Ranma finally. "Thanks."

Ranma shrugged again, then picked up his cup of tea. "It'd be nice to lend 'em to someone who'd actually be interested in reading them. Akane borrowed a few once but I don't think she ever really got into it. She more trains to keep her figure. She's certainly invested, but I think it's more because of her obligation as an heir. If she didn't have the Dojo to think about, martial arts would just be exercise to her."

"I could certainly never talk to Akari about the art," Ryoga said. "She was so devoted to her family's Pig Sumo dojo and farm, it's practically all she ever talked about. She was domestic as hell, too; always baking and knitting. When she wasn't doing that, she was with the pigs-feeding the pigs, talking to the pigs...and when she was with me, she'd shower me with gifts then gush about her 'star athletes'. She's not interested in the art for herself. What's worse, I felt like whenever I told her about my own training journey, she was picturing…" Ryoga grimaced suddenly. "..._P-chan_ doing all those things."

"Well, weather permitting…" Ranma joked.

He looked over at Ryoga with a grin, and he snickered at the other man's deep scowl.

"It was just a joke..." He poked Ryoga on the forehead. "..._crabcake_."

"Can't you hold down a nice conversation for more than ten seconds?" Ryoga barked incredulously, going red at the new addition to Ranma's nicknames for him.

"Calm down, will ya? You know I can't help it when a chance for comedic gold presents itself." Ranma sighed tragically.

Ryoga rolled his eyes, and went to go take a sip of his tea.

"Anyway," Ranma said slowly. "It's nice to have somebody who thinks about martial arts the same way I do. Who loves it the same way I do."

Ryoga's cup paused at his lips, and he glanced sidelong at Ranma. Ranma took a slow sip of his tea, bringing the cup away with an impressed look on his face.

"Wow, that's pretty good." Ranma said. "I oughta say thanks to Shamps next time I see her."

Ryoga looked back at his own tea still hovering by his mouth, and took a sip. It tasted just like he'd said it would. He'd tried pu-erh tea before, but this was the most flavourful one he'd had. There was a citrusy kick mingled in with the natural flavour of the tea which enhanced it even further.

"It's delicious," he remarked, instantly soothed by the warm drink.

It was another gorgeous autumn day, which were always the best kind in Ryoga's opinion. He loved this time of year; the woodsy smell always lingering in the air, the sparkling reds of maple trees and the dazzling gold of ginko leaves as they flickered through the air and covered the ground. He could remember his old junior high school's front entrance was lined with ginko trees, similar to Furinkan High's cherry trees. In his mind's eye he could still see Ranma, wearing his dark blue gakuran, his hair tied in a low ponytail. His hair always blew in the chilled autumn breeze, dancing with the golden leaves.

"...oga!"

Yeah, he loved this time of year.

"...Ryoga!"

Ryoga blinked, looking over at Ranma. He glanced down at the bowl of curry the other boy was stuffing under his nose. He looked up at Ranma again, and it took him a moment not to picture him with a ponytail and middle school uniform, but messy hair and a tank top. Ranma raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

"Still half-asleep?" he asked.

Ryoga accepted the bowl and quickly looked away. "I guess so."

They enjoyed their meal in their usual accustomed silence. Ryoga set down his empty bowl and sat back with a sigh. Ranma looked over to see Ryoga smiling to himself.

"You were right," said Ryoga. "It _is_ better the second time."

Ranma stared at him for a moment, then looked over at the fire. He downed the last of his tea.

Ryoga stood up and rolled his shoulders. "Well, I'm gonna get my own workout in before we head out."

"Yeah, that's fine." Ranma was already gathering up the dishes.

"You don't mind getting things cleaned up?" Ryoga said, a little sheepish as he watched Ranma pour water into the bowls and the pot. "We've already killed quite a bit of daylight sleeping as it is, so I just wanted to head out as soon as possible, but-"

"Dude, it's fine, you know I'm the last guy alive to keep a fellow martial artist from his training." Ranma looked up at him with a cheeky smile. "You're gonna need the warmup for the hike we got ahead of us, anyhow."

That was persuasive enough for Ryoga, and with that he turned around and headed over to the flowers where Ranma had stood, and began his stretches. He breathed slow and steady, closing his eyes as he tried to delve himself into a particular state of mind. Although he did want to workout for his usual reasons, he also wanted to focus his body and mind on something else other than the man ten feet from him.

It didn't work.

* * *

By high noon, Ryoga had finished his workout and Ranma had packed up camp. The boys changed clothes, grateful to be able to leave off the extra layers. It was so balmy out, it practically still felt like summer, despite it being mid-November. They took advantage of the too-good-to-be-true weather for all it was worth. Ranma had changed into his sneakers, light brown cargo pants and a powder blue t-shirt. Ryoga always seemed to be Ranma's contrast, for he wore his hiking boots, dark blue pants and a forest green fleece jacket over a black shirt.

"You're gonna melt," Ranma remarked, pulling his pack onto his shoulders. "You're crazy."

Ryoga shrugged his own pack on. "I've dealt with more than a little sun. Besides, I'm not expecting this weather to last, it'll probably drop down later this afternoon."

Ranma slouched as they walked into the trees and down the hill the way they'd come the other night. "You're such a damn pessimist…"

"I'm not a pessimist, I'm a realist." Ryoga argued, watching the ground for foot placements on the severely slanted earth.

"Says the guy who literally fired his _depression_ ki at me once." Ranma grumbled. "And a realist ain't any better, it may even be worse. Either way you're an antisocial, life-hating bastard who can only see the terrible things about the world."

"So I guess I'm 'complex'," Ryoga said with a shrug. "So...what makes me 'smooth' and 'earthy', then?"

Ranma stopped in his tracks. Ryoga turned around when he noticed, and looked at him inquisitively. They met eyes, but Ranma merely grasped the straps of his pack and hoisted them, and continued forward with a huff. Ryoga watched him go, then followed.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well, what?" Ranma muttered.

"Well, what makes me so 'smooth' and 'earthy'? You said so yourself," Ryoga said. "You also said we eventually tell each other everything, and we've got a long ways to go, so you may as well spit it out and get it over with."

Ranma stopped again, even more abruptly than last time. Since Ryoga was now walking behind him, he nearly crashed into him and sent them rolling down the long, steep hill through the forest. Ranma whirled around, his face firm.

"You're complex because one minute you're a depressing, masochistic ass who hates the world and his life and all the people in it, and the next you're telling others how to live theirs. You're complex because one day you're this...insufferable buffoon...rough around every damn edge possible, and the next...you're _smooth_.

You're smooth because despite feeling so helpless in your own existence you still always try to make everyone else feel better about theirs, or kick 'em in the ass when they complain about what they've got. You're smooth because underneath your gruff exterior, you're actually really compassionate, and emotional about every last thing until it's almost excessive, but...nobody wears a bigger heart on their sleeve, and is more...simple.

You're earthy because of that: because you're simple. So mundane, so..._normal_. Maybe that sounds dull, but in my life...ordinary is extraordinary. It's hard to come by, but it comes to you so naturally. You're just a regular, down-to-earth guy…" Ranma's strong tangent began to trail off as he looked away, his face flushed. "...and...you smell like trees. So, there's that, too."

Ryoga stared down at Ranma, his mouth hanging open, his eyes wide and blinking rapidly. Ranma looked up at him slowly, and his frown grew deeper and his face grew even more red at Ryoga's gawking expression.

"Satisfied?" he barked. He twisted around sharply on his heel, and tromped down the hill.

"Exceptionally." Ryoga said, following suit.

They finally reached the bottom of the steep hill, but there was still quite a ways to go, and the forest was still pretty hilly. There was enough space on the path now, so Ryoga matched Ranma's pace so they walked side-by-side. They were quiet for a time, as they walked through the peaceful woods. Dirt, wood, and dried leaves crunched and cracked underfoot as they walked, a soft and cool breeze rolled through the thick trunks of the shaded forest.

"What about me?" Ranma asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You seem to know a lot about tea," Ranma went on. "If I were a tea, which one would I be?"

Ryoga's lips pursed as he continued to stare ahead through the trees. "That's an interesting question." he muttered quietly.

After a pause, he began to laugh, making Ranma look over at him curiously. Ryoga looked over at him, an amused smirk on his face.

"Rooibos." Ryoga said.

"That one that doesn't even _sound_ like a tea name?" Ranma balked.

"That's the one."

"Why?"

Ryoga looked back down their leaf-strewn path, his smirk still plastered to his lips.

"Because it's sweet, refreshing, and slightly nutty."

Ranma twitched, his face going red again. Ryoga looked back at him, and Ranma whipped his head away and stuck his nose in the air.

"That sounds like the worst tea _ever_."

"It's got a lot of variety to it," Ryoga said calmly. "And variety is the spice of life."

"This coming from the pessimist." Ranma quipped.

"Realist," Ryoga corrected flippantly. "And I never said there was anything wrong with being an optimist. In fact, that's what makes you so refreshing."

Ranma looked over slowly, his curiosity shamefully piqued. "Oh...?"

"You've always tried to see the best out of any situation. No matter how hard things would get, no matter how helpless things seemed, you'd never give in. And in the end, you'd always prevail. Like when that moxibustion sapped you of all your strength, or that Herb guy locked you in your girl form, as well as Mousse and I when we came to help you-"

"Technically, you idiots did that to yourselves."

"Be quiet. Anyways, your determination to succeed has always inspired me. And in comparison to my view on the world, you never seemed to resent anything. Things would drive you crazy sometimes, but, you were just crazy enough yourself to deal with it all."

"_Hey_!"

"Your zaniness may be somewhat...overwhelming at times...and it's landed you and I into a lot of trouble-like when your stupid ass pushed me into that cursed spring, for example-"

"Wow, still hung up on that one, are ya?"

"-But, it's that same zaniness that adds that spice I was talking about. You're right about me. If I didn't turn into a pig, if I couldn't shoot ki from my hands, or smash boulders with the tip of a finger...I'd just be an ordinary guy. My life would be pretty boring without you in it."

Ranma stared at Ryoga. "What about the last one?" he asked suddenly, remembering. "You didn't say why I'm...uh, 'sweet'."

"Well...you're the only person who seemed to know I was alive, back in middle school." Ryoga said. "You led me to school and back home every single day. You stole my damn bread every day, but the rest made up for it, in it's own way. After you found out about my curse, you decided all on your own not to tell Akane. You teased and joked around with me all the time, but when it came down to it, I knew if I was in trouble you'd always help me out. You're a pretty sweet guy, Ranma."

Ranma blinked quickly, continuing to stare at Ryoga. "Um...thanks."

"And you smell pretty sweet, too."

"_Huh_?"

"It's masculine, yet also feminine. Which I guess suits you perfectly. It's sharp, but soothing." Ryoga went on.

Ranma stopped in place for the third time. Ryoga stopped and turned around again, his eyes half lidded.

"You know, this is going to be a much longer trip if you keep stopping like that." he muttered.

He walked up and poked Ranma on the forehead, sending the dazed boy's head rolling backward. Ranma stopped himself from falling backward, swinging himself upright again.

When he came back up, Ryoga captured his lips in a kiss.

Ranma squawked in surprise, and jumped back, clamping his hands over his mouth. The amused smirk was back on Ryoga's face as he turned around and continued to walk like nothing had happened. Ranma watched him go, hands still clasped over his mouth. He slowly lowered his hands, the fingertips on his right hand lingering on his lips for an extra second, trailing down slowly.

He snapped out of his trance as he noticed Ryoga's departing form starting to turn left into the bushes. Ranma growled out loud, and took off in a sprint after him.

"Idiot!" he hollered. "You're going the _wrong way_!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I know this story, especially these last two chapters, have been run by dialogue. That's been intentional. Hopefully I've been portraying these two boys' ease when it comes to conversation. Cause you know, when you take away all the bitterness and rivalry, these two have a lot in common and therefore would have a lot to talk about. Obviously the years have emotionally matured them somewhat as well, which would also make being in each other's company more bearable. Hopefully they haven't come off as too OOC to you. Although this is technically an AU and they can behave however the hell I please, it does still have to be believable on some level that given the circumstances of this AU they are within, it is possible for Ranma and Ryoga to be together.

Anyways, the emphasis on Ranma and Ryoga's level of comfort around each other, whether they are holding up conversation or enjoying their meals in silence, has been very much intentional and will show it's significance very soon. Like, next week's chapter kind of soon.

See you next Saturday, folks.


	6. Meeting is the beginning of parting

**6.**

_**Meeting is the beginning of parting**_

* * *

The weather had taken a turn for the worse.

Thankfully, the rain began after Ranma and Ryoga had boarded their train, and had ended several minutes before their final stop. After departing the train car, Ranma threw his hands up in the air in triumph, and Ryoga was half-expecting him to fall to his knees.

"Lucky!" Ranma exclaimed.

Ryoga let out a yawn.

The two made their way out of the train station. The streets were dark, the pavement wet from the rain and gleaming under the yellow glow of the streetlamps.

"This is close to the neighbourhood where you live, isn't…" Ranma began to ask, then he stopped himself. "Never mind. You don't have a clue where we are."

"Yup." Ryoga was too tired to fight him on it, as he fought back another yawn.

"Pathetic. You're lucky I came with you." Ranma said. "Our old middle school wasn't far from the train station. If I can get us there, I can get my bearings. Let's go."

They set off down the street, Ranma leading the way with confidence. Within a few minutes, they came across the front gates of their old middle school. Ryoga could see the yellow ginko leaves swaying in the breeze, even under the dim streetlamps, and suddenly he didn't feel so tired as a wave of nostalgia washed over him.

Ranma turned left down the street just past the school, which was a small residential area. After some time, Ryoga recognized his house. The houses in this area were tightly packed together, each with their own cement wall surrounding the perimeter of the house. They came up to the house with a plate bolted into the wall which read _Hibiki_, with a mail slot underneath. Ryoga pushed open the small gate and they stepped up onto a tiled step. Ryoga walked up to the door, then looked behind him at Ranma, who was hovering by the still-open gate.

"What're you doing?" Ryoga asked as he searched through his pants pocket for his housekey.

Ranma seemed confused. "What d'you mean?"

"You're coming inside, aren't you?"

"Well...if I go now I could get back to the Tendo Dojo before sunrise, so…" Ranma trailed off, pushing the gate back and forth indecisively.

"It's almost two in the morning." Ryoga said. "Just crash here for the night, and head there in the morning. You've been walking all day."

Ranma seemed even more confused. "But, what about all that stuff about, y'know...tellin' Akane an' junk." he mumbled, his eyes downcast.

Ryoga sighed exhaustedly. "I'm sure she'll still be there tomorrow," he said. "and your talk with her can wait until then."

"I guess that makes sense..." Ranma said, strangely meek.

He shut the gate and walked up onto the step. Ryoga opened the door...

...and they were both knocked over by a mound of black and white fur.

"Shirokuro!" Ryoga said in a hissed whisper. "_Down_, girl!"

Shirokuro made delighted dog sounds while smearing her huge tongue up and down Ranma and Ryoga's faces.

"_Augh_! Your tongue went in my _mouth_!" Ranma cried, spitting and coughing in disgust.

"Be quiet, the both of you!" Ryoga snapped, pushing Shirokuro off of them.

The dog didn't seem bothered at all, as she pranced happily around their legs as the two boys picked themselves up off the ground. Shirokuro shoved her way between them, almost knocking Ranma over again as she bounded into the house. They followed the dog inside and closed the door. Shirokuro walked up onto the step in the front foyer and turned around to sit on her haunches, her tail wagging speedily as Ranma and Ryoga removed their shoes and replaced them with house slippers. Ryoga set down his pack and knelt down to greet his furry companion properly. He grasped the dog's face in his hands and lovingly scratched behind her ears.

"Hi, girl. Thanks for looking after the house while I was away."

Shirokuro _awoo_'d affectionately.

Ranma set down his own pack and gratefully cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders with a long sigh of relief. Shirokuro pushed past Ryoga and bounced up to Ranma, leaping up on her hind legs and placing her front paws on an unsuspecting Ranma's chest. He yelped, then looked down at Shirokuro, panting and still incessantly wagging her tail at an insane speed.

"Yeah, I missed you too, mutt." Ranma said quietly, patting the dog's head.

Seeming satisfied, Shirokuro pushed herself off Ranma's chest and scampered back over to Ryoga. Ryoga looked over at Ranma, who was brushing dog hair off of his pants.

"Would you like to take a bath?" Ryoga offered.

"_Yes_." Ranma said without hesitation.

* * *

Despite being in a sardine-packed residential neighbourhood, the houses in Ryoga's area including his own were all slightly above average. Ryoga's parents, the odd times they were home, had decorated the house to their tastes. The house had a traditional undertone, with some modern inspiration from Western culture. It had an eclectic mix of a classic layout for a common Japanese dwelling, with modern furniture and appliances, and decorations and wall hangings that were a mix-matched array of Western and Japanese.

The Hibiki's bathroom was half the size of the Tendo's. The bath, shower, toilet and sink were all in the same room, instead of the furo being segregated behind shoji doors from the rest of the washroom like at the Tendo's. However, unlike the Tendo's and similar to the rest of the house, the washroom had the same Western-inspired, modern feel.

Ryoga had explained, while Shirokuro led them down the hall towards the washroom, that his father was a businessman who frequently took trips to America, and during his business trips he had picked up on Western culture and design. Ryoga's mother was a professional home designer and had rejuvenated the entire house herself. The whole house seemed new, and smelled clean and fresh like linen, as if the Hibiki's had torn it all down and built it back up again.

The bathroom was a mix of light beige tile that looked like pale wood, glass, and stainless steel. The same wooden floors that expanded the rest of the house travelled into half of the bathroom on the right hand side where the sink and toilet stood. On the left, where the floor became beige tile that blended almost seamlessly with the wooden floors, was a shower enclosed with glass doors, and a square furo that was encased in the beige tile, and made out of ceramic that had a marbleized effect.

It was rather obvious Ryoga's parents had money to spend, and that was to be expected from their respectable jobs. Ryoga never behaved like a spoiled rich boy, however. That was probably due to the fact that although the house was nicely decorated, the Hibiki's still lived in what was considered a commoner's dwelling, considering the closely-knit homes.

Ranma assumed that Ryoga's parents wanted to give their only child a comfortable living environment without spoiling him. They sounded like good people. It was a shame they got even more lost than Ryoga did; they had never been home in all the times Ranma had been by Ryoga's house over the years taking him to school and back, so Ranma had never met them.

Ryoga must have been lonely. The thought sent a shiver of empathy through Ranma's chest.

Ranma knew what loneliness felt like.

"This looks like a damn hotel," Ranma remarked as they stood together in the bathroom. "Or a ritzy bathhouse."

"Mum did a nice job in here," Ryoga replied humbly. "I'll go get a spot made up for you upstairs, and take our bags upstairs. I'll grab some towels, too."

Ryoga walked back out into the hall and Shirokuro got up and walked ahead of him. Ranma closed the door behind them, stripped down and threw his clothes in the wicker clothes hamper nearby. Down to his boxers, he padded across the tile floor and started to investigate. In the shower were small ceramic shelves holding soap bars and shampoos, and even a seat with several bottles of body wash and a loofah sitting on top.

Ranma was too damn sleepy to think about having a bath. He'd probably end up falling asleep and drowning if Ryoga didn't come back in time to pull his head out of the water. Besides, that fancy shower was calling his name after three days in the mountains and a full day of hiking. Ranma removed his boxers and tossed them into the hamper from where he stood, then stepped inside the shower, turning on the hot water.

He let out a long sigh of relief as the water poured over his head and down his back and chest, and thrummed on his achy shoulders. Steam quickly filled the narrow glass cubicle and fogged the glass. Ranma removed his hair from his braid and stood under the stream for a while longer. He grabbed the shampoo that was more than likely Ryoga's father's, and scrubbed at his hair. It smelled tart and citrusy. He liked it-Ryoga's old man had good taste. Ranma picked up the bottle again and gave it a closer look. Ryoga's old man had _expensive_ taste, too.

He rinsed his hair and helped himself to the body wash, which looked to be the same brand as the shampoo. He squeezed it out on the loofah and started to scrub away the smell of the mountains and campfire from his skin.

"You're not getting a bath?"

Ranma jumped, nearly dropping the loofah. He looked over his shoulder to see Ryoga standing outside the now-open shower door. Ranma hadn't heard him approach-which was impressive.

"...I was too lazy to fill the bath up." Ranma said, trying to keep his voice even.

He knew he'd told Ryoga this morning nothing between them had ever stayed private for too long; that didn't mean it had to include _bathing_.

"I was sort of hoping you'd grab a bath, so I could use the shower." Ryoga went on. "I'm too tired to bother myself."

"Well, looks like you're waiting." Ranma said quickly.

"Why wait?" Ryoga said, grabbing the bottom of his fleece jacket and shirt and pulling them both over his head.

"_What_ are you doing?" Ranma demanded.

"What's it look like?" Ryoga said, tossing his shirts across the room into the hamper. He untied his bandana, then removed his pants. "I'm getting in the shower."

"With _me _in it?"

"Well, unless you're done. I didn't see you wash your back yet." Ryoga threw his clothes into the hamper then entered the shower, closing the glass door behind him. Ranma stepped back, the backs of his legs pressing against the ceramic seat. Suddenly the fancy walk-in shower felt much smaller.

Even under the hot water, Ranma could feel his face begin to burn.

"...How long were you watching me?" he asked shakily.

"Trade me spots." Ryoga said, not answering him.

Despite himself, Ranma did so, keeping as close to the glass walls as possible so they wouldn't touch. Ryoga soaked his hair then grabbed the shampoo and began scrubbing. He turned around to see Ranma, who seemed very interested in the rivulets of water travelling down the glass.

"It's weird seeing you with your hair down." Ryoga remarked, still scrubbing at his scalp.

Ranma absently pinched a wet strand of his loose hair between his fingers, still looking at the water droplets. "I can't wash it tied up." he said quietly.

What was with this dope? How could he stand there with his goofy, sudsy hair and hold up a casual conversation _stark naked_?

But, they'd bathed together plenty of times before. They'd shared the Tendo's furo and hold a conversation. How was now any different?

"I've usually just had baths with you before," Ryoga went on, and Ranma was suddenly afraid he could read minds. "and you don't usually wash your hair then. So I guess I've never seen it down like this. It looks…"

"If you say 'girly' I'm going to shoot soap in your eyes." Ranma spat.

"I was going to say 'sexy'." Ryoga said slowly.

Ranma blinked. Ryoga had called him many things over the years, but _sexy _was never one of them. He felt his chest give a weird flutter, and then a squeeze.

He frowned at the sensation.

What the hell?

"Want me to get your back for you?" Ryoga asked, rinsing out his hair.

Ranma stiffened. "I think I'll manage."

"Yeah, maybe if you're a contortionist." Ryoga quipped. He reached over and yanked Ranma closer. "C'mere."

Ranma yelped. "What the hell're y-?"

Ryoga grabbed Ranma's shoulders, switched their spots, then spun him around. He'd stolen the loofah from his hand in the process, with the speed only Ranma's rival could possess.

He began rubbing the loofah in small circles over Ranma's back. Ranma sighed in defeat. Getting your back washed for you when you're a child feels pretty good, but this felt entirely different. The way Ryoga had one of his big, warm hands placed firmly on Ranma's shoulder, the other working the loofah around in slow, slow circles…

Ranma's eyes fluttered closed, he couldn't help it. He gave in to the relaxing feeling of the warm water raining down, the soapy back massage, Ryoga's warm hands and his soft lips running down his wet neck…

Wait. _Lips_?

Ranma eyes flashed open as Ryoga grabbed his hair and pulled his head back sharply, and his teeth bit down on the hot flesh on Ranma's neck in one fluid movement. Ranma cried out, partly from surprise, partly from pain, but mostly from pleasure. Ryoga worked his way up Ranma's neck quickly, then nipped at his earlobe, sucking it slightly into his mouth.

Ranma couldn't stop the long moan from escaping.

Goddamn, that was _really_ sensitive.

Ryoga practically growled right in his ear, jerking Ranma's head around to seize his lips. Ranma twisted around, not breaking the kiss, running a hand down Ryoga's chest to check on the status of his groin. Unsurprisingly, Ryoga was hard as stone.

"You don't waste any time..." Ranma breathed between their kisses.

Ryoga dragged his lips along Ranma's jawline. "No, I don't."

With that he grasped Ranma's shoulders and whirled him around again, only now he faced one of the glass walls. Ryoga placed a hand down flat against his back, bending Ranma over.

Ranma had a pretty good guess where his other hand was.

Ryoga went in much easier than last time, but Ranma still cried out regardless, his voice echoing and bouncing around inside the glass walls. His own pleasure-ridden voice embarrassed him, and he bit down on his bottom lip to keep his sounds at bay.

It didn't work.

Ryoga's inept temperance from several days before had completely vanished. This was the same Ryoga who'd thrown him down in the tent and taken him in his male body for the first time.

The virtue of virginity had dissolved, and reformed and rapidly grew into something boisterous, fiery; and like fire it latched on and intensified, searing everything in it's wake. It was as delirious and perverse as a deviant, as bewitching and luscious as a siren.

Ranma's hands reached out, steadying himself against the glass. It was slippery, and with each thrust he nearly lost his grip. Ryoga pulled out, then walked backward and sat down on the ceramic seat, pulling Ranma over to him by his wrist and sitting him on his lap. This gave Ranma the reins of control, which made him feel much better. He reached back and grabbed the base of Ryoga's shaft, positioning it by his entrance and lowering himself down quickly.

They both groaned in pleasure at the all-new angle. Ranma stayed still for a moment, before slowly moving again, eventually picking up speed.

Within a few minutes, Ranma could feel Ryoga spasm, and they both moaned in their throats as Ryoga released inside of him. The sensation drove Ranma over the edge, and he came onto Ryoga's stomach, but the water quickly washed it away. Ranma slumped against Ryoga's chest, resting his forehead on his shoulder as they both heaved for breath. Ryoga kissed Ranma's hair.

After a few minutes of coming down from their mutual highs, Ryoga reached back and stopped the flow of the water as Ranma gingerly got off Ryoga's lap and onto his feet. His legs wobbled a little, but he stayed upright. They both exited the shower, picking up towels which Ryoga had placed on the edge of the tub. They dried off, and headed out into the hall, leaving their clothes in the hamper.

Shirokuro was lying down outside the door, and sprung to her feet when they exited the bathroom. She followed them down the hall and up the stairs. Ryoga changed into a t-shirt and boxers, while Ranma fished through his bag for his pajamas. He pulled out his pajama bottoms, and frowned. He pressed them to his nose.

"Smells like campfire." he commented.

"That's not a bad thing," Ryoga said, sitting on the edge of his futon.

"I just washed all the campfire off of me. Putting these on would kinda defeat the purpose."

He put the bottoms back in his bag, but pulled out the matching shirt and a pair of boxers and stood up straight to change. Ryoga raised an eyebrow at him. The fishcake pattern pajamas were still huge on him, and he'd had them for years (which was only further proof he hadn't done much growing). The shirt was so long it went down past his boxers, so Ranma was all big shirt, loose damp hair, and legs.

"Shit…" Ryoga breathed.

Ranma looked up. "You say something?"

"Uh...I forgot to set up a bed for you," Ryoga said quickly. He glanced over at the digital clock on his desk. "and it's already past three in the morning."

Ranma yawned. "It's cool, I'll just use my sleeping bag."

"It probably smells like campfire smoke." Ryoga told him.

Ranma paused, then bent down and pressed his nose on the rolled up sleeping bag on his pack. He drew away with a scowl.

"Son of a _bitch_..."

"Sharing a bed won't be as crowded as sharing a sleeping bag," Ryoga said, getting under the cover of his futon. "I'm too tired to set up a bed for you and besides, this will be better than sleeping on the floor anyways."

Ranma nodded slowly while he twisted his hair into it's trademark braid. "That's true…"

He shut off the light as Ryoga scooched over on the futon, and Ranma slid in beside him. It was certainly much comfier than the sleeping bag from the night before. Ranma flopped over and drew the covers over his shoulder as he yawned again.

"Well, g'night." he muttered into the sheets.

"Yeah, ni-"

Both boys let out a loud '_Oof_!" as Shirokuro jumped onto the bed and landed on top of them. Ranma groaned, and Ryoga tried in vain to push the dog off the bed, but instead she wedged herself in between them, and rested her head on her paws. Ryoga sighed, falling back on the pillows.

"Just leave 'er," Ranma mumbled. "She missed you."

Ryoga scratched his pet's soft ears, and the dog's eyes squinted in pleasure.

"Sleep tight, you two." Ryoga said through a yawn.

Ranma hummed sleepily, and Shirokuro sighed.

Within a few minutes, Ranma and Shirokuro were snoring in unison. If Ryoga wasn't exhausted from his adventures on the mountains and the shower, he'd have had a lot of trouble falling asleep. But he fell asleep a few minutes later, and didn't wake up again until Shirokuro had kicked him in the gut the same time Ranma rolled over and hit his face with the back of his hand.

* * *

The following day, Ryoga crawled over a still-sleeping Ranma and walked down to the kitchen, with his trusty furry companion leading the way as always. He put on the kettle, then stood idly in the middle of the kitchen, unsure of what to do with himself. Should he bother making breakfast, or would Ranma head out as soon as he woke up? Then, he froze up, and looked warily at the fridge. It had been a while since he'd been home. What if all the food had gone bad?

Ryoga walked over to the fridge and peeked inside. There was no ungodly smell, no mold growing out from any strange orifices. Ryoga spotted a note taped to a carton of orange juice in the fridge. It was from his mother:

_Found my way home, and dropped off some groceries. Love and miss you._

It was dated three days ago.

Drat! Looks like he'd just missed her. He was going up to the mountains with Ranma when his mother had found her way home. He hoped she was okay.

He looked through the rest of the fridge, which sure enough had been freshly stocked. He took out a package of mackerel, and a carton of eggs. He got out some cookware and other utensils, and got to work. It'd been a while since he really cooked anything. He was pretty accustomed to pouring boiled water over ramen noodles for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He was certainly no Kasumi, but he liked to hope he wasn't an Akane, either.

The morning sun was beaming in through the kitchen window once he was finished cooking. He'd prepared grilled mackerel, rolled omelettes, miso soup, rice, and pickled vegetables. He stood back, admiring his work displayed on the small dining table. He walked back to the sink, and put all the dishes in some soapy water. He heard the kitchen door open, and Shirokuro's claws clicked on the tile floor as she walked over to greet their houseguest.

"Morning," Ryoga greeted, scrubbing out the pot he'd grilled the mackerel in.

"Mornin'," Ranma said. He looked over at the table and raised his eyebrows. "Wow. You did all this?"

"Not unless Shirokuro miraculously grew opposable thumbs," Ryoga joked, drying off his hands. "Hope you like mackerel."

"Love mackerel." Ranma corrected, sitting down.

Ryoga joined him at the table, and poured them both tea. Ranma thanked him under his breath, and then they dug in. They both fed Shirokuro a few pickles while they ate. Ranma rarely shared food with anyone, but Shirokuro was an exception. He laughed as he made her spin around and jump in the air for the treats.

"Thanks a lot for breakfast," Ranma said when they had finished. Ryoga started to gather up their dishes. "You didn't have to do all that. Knowing Kasumi she's been saving my portions of every meal they've had since I left in the fridge."

Ryoga laughed as he dried the dishes from earlier to make room for the new dishes. "I wouldn't doubt it," he said. "But I figured I owed you one, after doing all our cooking during the trip. I never eat that well when I travel alone."

Ranma traced the rim of his cup of tea with his finger. "Wasn't anythin' special…" he mumbled.

"Well, I still wanted to say thanks."

"For what?"

"For being good company," Ryoga said, looking around at him. "It ended up being a fun trip. We should go again soon sometime, y'know...maybe after all the stuff with the Tendos is...dealt with."

Ranma stared at Ryoga for an extra beat, breaking their gaze to look back down at his tea. "Yeah...that'd be nice."

The silence that fell between them then was, for the first time, awkward.

Ranma stood up suddenly, and headed toward the kitchen door.

"Well, I guess I better get going," he said slowly. "Thanks again for breakfast."

"What about your pack?" Ryoga asked.

"I put it over by the front door before I came in here."

Ryoga raised an eyebrow. "...You...you know you're still wearing your pajama shirt and boxers, right?"

Ranma looked down at himself to find that he indeed was still in nothing but his pajama shirt and underwear, and went bright red.

"...So I am." he said tightly.

Then he ducked out of the kitchen and bolted up the stairs, Shirokuro chasing after him barking, excited by Ranma's antics.

Ryoga waited over in the living room, until eventually Ranma tromped back down the stairs, Shirokuro on his heels. Ryoga got up when he saw Ranma zip past the entrance to the living room and toward the front door. He was wearing a faded red pullover hoodie and jeans, his sleep-squished hair now freshly brushed. Seeing him in red reminded Ryoga of Ranma's many red Chinese shirts, which he still wore fairly often. As of late Ranma had grown a liking for button-up shirts, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows-Ryoga assumed it was because it had a similar feel to his Chinese shirts. Although Ranma had always suited his trademark Chinese clothes, Ryoga had to admit the modern clothes weren't a bad change...

He caught himself staring and shook it off, trying to appear nonchalant as Ranma slid on his karate shoes and pulled his pack onto his shoulders.

"Thanks for lettin' me crash here." Ranma said.

"No problem." Ryoga said.

Silence fell again. This one seemed even more awkward than the last. Ranma looked down and counted all the scuffs on his shoes.

"Uh, I guess...gimme a call or something once you, um, you know...with Akane," Ryoga was finding it more and more difficult to speak. "Lemme know how it goes."

"Um, sure." Ranma said, looking up from his shoes.

"I'll be staying around here, at least for a few days. Keep Shirokuro company, see if either of my parents make it home. So I'll...be around." Ryoga went on, speaking tighter and faster with each word.

Ranma nodded slowly. "Okay…"

"Good luck," Ryoga choked out. "With Akane, I mean."

"Yeah...I'm gonna need it," Ranma murmured, scratching the base of his pigtail.

Ranma turned around and headed for the front door, opening it. He looked over his shoulder and gave Ryoga and short, two-fingered wave.

"See ya," he said, and then walked out the door.

Ryoga's hand hovered in the air in a weak little wave. "See you…"

The door closed, and Ryoga felt a weird sensation deep in the pit of his stomach. But it wasn't unfamiliar to him.

He knew what loneliness felt like.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I'm posting this a week late cause was being silly and kept giving me an error code whenever I tried to login. So I'll be posting chapter 6 and 7 at the same time...double upload whammy! Happy (belated) Valentine's Day, have some shower sex.


	7. Out of the frying pan, into the fire

**7.**

**Out of the frying pan, into the fire**

* * *

He didn't take a shortcut. He'd stopped in a convenience store to grab a drink. And the store he went to caused him to take a detour from his route, so really he was taking a _long_ way back. He'd even stopped halfway back toward his route to grab a snack out of his bag, even though he wasn't really snacky after just eating breakfast. Then he'd idled in front of every three store windows, even if he had no interest for the content inside.

All of that, and he still made it back to the Tendo Dojo in record time.

He would have procrastinated a little bit longer, but after his walk (and shower) from yesterday his legs and back were stiff and sore. Ranma sighed, his shoulders slumping dejectedly as he opened the large front gates. He took long, slow steps down the pathway toward the front door. He opened the door, and it took him a moment before he could open his mouth and call out:

"I'm home!"

As always, the eldest Tendo daughter was there in a flash. Her beacon of a smile eased Ranma's trepidation, if only for a moment.

"Welcome back!" Kasumi said in her honeyed voice. "Did you have a fun vacation with Ryoga-kun?"

It wasn't a vacation, it was a training trip. Although, even though they'd sparred a few times, did some exercises and hiked a lot it also didn't really feel right to call it a training trip, either. But Ranma had never been able to correct Kasumi when she was wrong before, and that certainly hadn't changed. It'd be like kicking a dog after it brought you the paper.

Ranma laughed, a little too heartily. "Yeah, it was alright."

"You must be so tired from your trip. Drop off your bag and I'll go make some tea." Kasumi didn't wait for his agreement, just walked back toward the kitchen.

Ranma slipped off his shoes and headed toward the stairs when Kasumi poked her head back out from the kitchen.

"By the way, Akane is out running a few errands for me, but she should be back soon." Kasumi said.

"Uh, okay." Ranma mumbled.

He went upstairs and into his room, throwing down his bag with a sigh of relief. He'd been spared the Wrath of Akane, for now. He'd cherish his final peaceful moments before she came home, and then the jig would be up. He'd promised Ryoga he'd talk to her. As a martial artist, he couldn't go back on a man-to-man promise.

He caught himself frowning deeply. He plopped down on the floor and started unpacking his bag while his mind wandered.

The last few days had passed by in a complete blur. The entire time, he'd felt a peculiar mix of clarity, yet confusion. He'd said it himself that he didn't want to marry Akane. That was still true. He'd said he _did_ want to be physical with someone, but not Akane. That was true, too. He'd been sitting on this for years, which left him an awful lot of time to think about it. No matter which way he sliced it, he just couldn't wrap his head around the idea of sex with Akane without feeling embarrassed.

It'd taken him a very long time to decipher that his embarrassment about it wasn't due to some beguiling, boyish crush. He got embarrassed because whenever he thought about sleeping with Akane, it was like he was thinking about sleeping with _family_. It'd be like sleeping with Ukyo, who was like a sister to him. At the thought alone, he shook his head frantically.

No. No _way_.

So, why was Ryoga any different?

Hell, he'd known Ryoga before he'd even known Akane. If it was an issue of history, that certainly wasn't it. So, why was it different? Years ago, he'd been put into a fit of rage when that Mikado Sanzenin guy had stolen his first kiss.

Ranma's deep frown softened just slightly.

Had he been infuriated that a _guy _had stolen his first kiss, or that a guy he _didn't like_ had stolen his first kiss?

He could remember when after that incident with Mikado, he and Akane had almost kissed. He'd had a chance to make up for his stolen kiss by kissing someone he wanted to, on his own terms. But, he'd stopped himself...

_Shouldn't you kinda, like, save this stuff? For, y'know, the people that you really __**like**__?_

Ranma sat around in the clothes and belongings he'd been pulling out and throwing helter-skelter around himself while lost in his wandering thoughts. He snapped out of his reverie when he finally noticed the mess he'd made, and scrambled to gather up his clutter and store it away properly.

"Ranma-kun!" Kasumi called up the stairs. "The tea is ready!"

"C-coming!"

He swore under his breath at his cracking voice, throwing his bag in a nearby corner of the room before heading back downstairs.

* * *

Genma, Soun, and Kasumi were all sitting at the kotatsu when Ranma entered the room. Kasumi was pouring both the men cups of tea while they ate crackers and watched the news. Kasumi greeted Ranma with a smile as he took a seat across from the older men.

"Have a productive trip, boy?" Genma asked instantly.

Ranma wanted to say something like, "Yeah, nice to see you too," but he was so used to his father's attitude toward his training by now he just went along with it.

"It was fine." he replied, thanking Kasumi as she slid him his cup of tea.

"That Ryoga boy better have been hard on you." Genma said, crunching on another cracker.

Ranma only got a few choice words out of that phrase and the result made him nearly spit tea out his nose. He put his cup down with a little more force than necessary so that the noise could drown out him quickly clearing his throat.

"He's almost as strong as I am, so he's a good sparring partner." he said, trying to be haughty.

"It was so nice of Ryoga-kun to invite you on his trip," Kasumi said. "you two are such good friends."

Ranma wanted to correct her again, to say something like, "We're not _friends_, we're _rivals_", but again he couldn't bring himself to do so.

Would he have denied it if anyone else said it like Kasumi, though? Or was he only telling himself he wouldn't correct her just because it was Kasumi? Besides, why would he deny something he'd said himself to be true.

_We're friends, ain't we? _

The thoughts swirled around in his mind with all the others, like the leaves floating around at the bottom of his cup.

"Tell me about your trip, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said excitedly, leaning her chin on her hands like a child waiting to hear a story. "Martial artists must go on exciting adventures."

"Uh, we just did a lot of hiking and sparring in the mountains. It wasn't anything too special." Ranma explained. He paused for a moment. "We did find this cool place on the mountain, though. There were all these white flowers blooming in one spot, and there was a meteor shower for the Leo constellation."

"Oh my, you watched the Leonids?" Kasumi's eyes twinkled. "I watched for those myself the other night, but you must have gotten a great view of them from the mountains. Did you see a lot? I only saw a few before I had to go to bed."

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Ranma exclaimed, getting into the story. He and Kasumi never really had casual, one-on-one conversation like this. It was extremely pleasant, but that didn't shock Ranma at all. This was Kasumi, after all. "At first, one would flash by every few minutes. But then, a whole swarm of 'em came all at once!"

"Oh, a meteor storm!" Kasumi sang. "How wonderful you got a chance to see that; I wish I'd been able to stay awake longer. It sounds so romantic."

Ranma twitched at the word, and it took every morsel of his being not to glance over at his father. Not that he needed to. He didn't have to look to know Genma's eyes were drilling a hole into his head.

He'd gotten so caught up in his talking to Kasumi, he didn't realize how _unmanly_ it probably sounded, gushing about shooting stars like a girl in a shojo manga.

Ranma snatched up his cup, deciding it best to busy his mouth with something safer than gabbing his gums right in front of his father about his "training trip".

"I'm back!"

Ranma choked on his tea again.

"Ah, welcome back, Akane-chan!" Kasumi said. "Look who's finally back! He made it home after you went out on errands."

Akane stood by the entrance to the family room, bags in both hands. Her eyes had been fixed on Ranma while Kasumi had spoken.

"Y-yo," Ranma waved weakly. He mentally swore at himself for letting his voice crack yet again. "I'll, uh...lend ya a hand with those bags, Akane."

Ranma quickly leapt up and grabbed the bags from Akane's left hand. He decided to ignore the elated sounds his father and Soun weren't trying very hard to be inconspicuous about, and headed for the kitchen.

Akane followed close behind as he entered the kitchen, placed the bags on the counter and started unloading them. Akane came up beside him and started on her own bags.

"How was your trip?" Akane asked.

Ranma held back a groan. Why did everyone have to keep asking him about that? "It was fine."

"You were gone for three days. I'm sure you can do better than that." Akane said, and Ranma could feel her sidelong stare as she continued unloading groceries onto the counter.

Ranma gathered up some frozen food and scurried to the fridge. "There's nothin' to say," _Liar._ "It'd just bore ya t' tears."

"Well, I wanna know anyways!" Akane snapped loudly.

Ranma's eye twitched. There she goes again, so quick to temper…

"We hiked, we trained." Ranma said shortly. "Y' happy now?"

Ranma stored the frozen food away in the freezer, feeling Akane burning holes into the back of his head the entire time. He turned around, joining in on her intense staredown. Like always, it became a battle of who would break the gaze first. Akane gave in a lot sooner than she normally did, looking away with an irritated scoff. She jerkily yanked the rest of the groceries out and slapped them down on the counter. Ranma kept his distance while she stormed around the kitchen and put things away.

When she'd finished her task, she had nothing left to busy her hands with. Clenching her hands into fists at her sides, she whirled around and looked at Ranma firmly.

"You seemed to be a real chatterbox with _Kasumi_," she said bitterly. "What were you talking to her about that you can't say to _me_?"

Ranma frowned. Leave it to Akane to spoil the one pleasant moment he'd had since he'd come back to the Tendos, by making him feel guilty for talking to Kasumi of all people.

What the hell was she getting mad about? He'd known Kasumi as long as he'd known Akane; he lived under the same roof as her. She'd cooked all his meals, always made sure he was comfortable, and shown him nothing but kindness. What gave her the right to get pissed if he decided to talk to the _only _person in his life who'd never given him grief?

_Maybe because she's supposed to be your fiancee?_

"What's it to you?" Ranma grumbled, half toward the voice in his head.

His inner voice face-palmed. Foot, meet mouth.

Akane's face went red, her eyes glittered with the threat of angry tears. Without a word and without looking back at Ranma, she walked out of the kitchen.

Ranma visibly deflated.

He may as well take his promise to Ryoga and shoot it in the face. Being a jerk to Akane wasn't going to make this any easier. He highly doubted that she'd want to speak to him now, but a promise was a promise.

_You're just going to have to bite the bullet, Ranma._

"Oh, shut up, porkbutt."

* * *

Ranma stared at the little wooden duck with her name on it before he finally gathered the nerve to knock tentatively on Akane's door. To his great surprise, the door actually opened. She didn't look happy to see him, however.

"You always come in through the window," she muttered. "I wasn't expecting it to be you."

"Well, I didn't want to get a barbell to the face instead of getting a chance to talk like adults." Ranma retorted.

"And what's stopping me from going and grabbing a barbell right now?" Akane snapped back, her cheeks going pink at being accused of acting childish.

"Absolutely nothing," Ranma said. "so can I come in?"

"In what _world_ did that give you the impression I'd let you come in my room?" Akane exclaimed hotly.

"Akane, are you gonna let me say sorry or not?" Ranma sighed.

"Oh, this was all leading up to an apology, was it? As usual, Ranma, you're doing a fantastic job of being terrible at saying sorry."

He could feel his own temper starting to flare. He counted down from five in his head, and remembered his cold aura training when he was learning the Hiryu Shoten Ha. Cold, cold, cold…

"Well, let me come in and I'll make it up to you."

Akane's cheeks went even more pink all of a sudden. "...What?" her voice came out as a squeak.

"I'll make it up to you," Ranma said again, taking a step forward. "just let me in."

Akane didn't back away, she didn't slam the door in his face. She just kept staring at him with wide eyes. Her face was red and her eyes were glittering again, but from something else entirely.

She opened the door wider, and stepped aside. "Come in…"

Ranma stepped through the threshold, Akane backing away to let him in and then closing the door behind him. He made a face as he heard the door click shut that she didn't see. She walked past him and sat down on her bed. He hovered in the middle of her room, suddenly awkward. He didn't expect to get this far, and his cold air had faded away.

Akane pat the bed. "Sit down." she said.

Ranma glanced at the empty spot on Akane's bed, and up again at her face. The glitter hadn't left, it'd only intensified. Her aura was hot, but not from the anger Ranma had felt from her before.

Ranma sat down slowly. He stared at the carpet for a while before looking up at Akane.

"Listen, uh...that wasn't how I wanted our first talk since I got back to go," Ranma said. "I'm sorry for bein' a jerk."

"Th-that's okay…" Akane murmured. "I...lost my temper. Instead of welcoming you home I just badgered you. I-I'm sure you were just tired from your long trip home...and...and…and I…"

"Aw, Akane…" Ranma sighed. "What the heck're you cryin' for?"

"I just...missed you." Akane sniffled, wiping at her fallen tears.

"I was only gone a few days," Ranma said nervously. He always lost his cool when girls cried. "I-I've gone on a bunch of training trips way longer than this one."

"You dummy!" Akane cried wetly. She fell against his shoulder, sobbing. "I'm trying to say welcome home properly."

Ranma wrapped his arm loosely around her as she clung to him, her crying slowly fading into wet sniffles. Ryoga's voice floated through his head again.

_She knew I'd take it back if she cried._

Ranma patted her shoulder, and scooched away. "Uh, well...I think I'm gonna, um…" Damn. He should of come up with an excuse to leave before opening his mouth.

"...M-make it up to me?" Akane said softly, her cheeks red from a mixture of crying and...something else. "Right?"

Ranma blanched. "Uhh…"

Finally, it clicked.

Her flushed face, her glittering eyes. The heat that wasn't friendly warmth but rather…

She was leaning in closer, her eyes soft and half-lidded.

Expectation.

"A date!" Ranma practically hollered.

Akane blinked. "What?"

"A date," Ranma said, much quieter now. "I-I'll...take you out on a date."

Akane's eyes went wide. The glitter, which had faded for a moment, was back again. "R-Really?"

"I-I mean...I kinda spent the last of my money on the train trip back here," Ranma said quickly. "So, uh...i-it wouldn't be anythin' fancy, or nothin'."

"That's okay," Akane said brightly. "we could just pack a picnic, and go to the park!"

"I-isn't that somethin' you'd do in spring?" Ranma mumbled. "Y'know, when the cherry blossoms have bloomed."

Akane slumped. "I guess that's true…"

Ranma sighed in relief. A picnic in the park was way too romantic. "Uh, why don't we just...get a coffee, and maybe see a movie?"

Akane perked up. "That...sounds nice."

"Okay. Uh, then…" Ranma stood up and walked over to the door. "If that's all…"

He opened the door with a flourish, and his father and Soun fell flat on the floor, Soun letting out a wheeze of pain as Genma fell right on top of him.

"...you can _stop eavesdropping_!" Ranma finished loudly.

Genma rolled off of Soun, and Soun bounced to his feet instantly and grasped Ranma's hands, his eyes already full of tears.

"R-Ranma-kun, y-you be sure to show my Akane a g-good time!" he blubbered happily.

"Uh, yeah…" Ranma mumbled.

He was released of Soun's grasp as the two fathers embraced, laughing heartily with triumph. Ranma squeezed passed them and sneaked down the hall unspotted through all the commotion. He could hear Akane yelling at the two men from down the hall.

"Will you two _please_ stop crying all over my carpet?!"

Ranma hurried inside his room, slamming the door shut and pressing his back against it. He was heaving for breath as if he'd been running. He slid down to the floor, and rested his head on his knees.

"Shit…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Oh, Ranma. Your foot-in-mouth syndrome will forever be your one biggest downfall.

Stayed tuned for next week, and Chapter 8, folks. We've only just begun the shitstorm.


	8. A sudden thunder in a blue sky

**8.**

_**A sudden thunder in a blue sky**_

* * *

It didn't take long for the rut he'd climbed out of several days ago to drag him back in with a vengeance.

Ranma got up in the morning for a jog and then a workout in the dojo. He made sure to take a different route every day on his run so Akane would never figure out that he was purposefully avoiding her regular route and catch him on his. He got out of the house even earlier so he could be back at the dojo and starting his workout before she got home. She usually went inside to change into her gi before coming out to the dojo, too, which bought him some time. By the time she was in the dojo setting up bricks to smash, he was walking out the door, chugging a water bottle so they wouldn't have to speak.

If she'd noticed he was ignoring her, then she had decided to kill him with kindness. Akane's bridal training was in full force, and the rest of the family was ecstatic. When she was finished her workout she'd come inside and get a bath, coming back downstairs with hair fluffed and cheeked rosied. She and Kasumi would spend the rest of the morning in the kitchen, cooking everything under the sun. Ranma, of course, was always the guinea pig.

The first half of the afternoon would be spent with Ranma outrunning an apron-clad Akane carrying some kind of dish, which either gave off a pungent odor, dark smoke, or both. Sometimes he'd get cornered and forced to test the dish, and other times he'd manage to escape. The second half of the afternoon would either be spent in his room feeling sick to his stomach, or walking aimlessly around town trying to kill time before dinner. He'd usually grab something to eat so that when he got home, he could say he was too full to try any of Akane's "concoction" after eating supper.

Akane always just brushed it off, but Ranma was quickly discovering that was even worse. Instead of beating him up, Akane always just went back to the drawing board the very next day with some new failed attempt. Akane had been getting better at cooking, but she only did well when she didn't think so hard. She was so desperate to create something that tasted good, her brain shut off and she rushed things. If she wasn't trying so hard to impress him, she'd actually succeed.

Even so, he couldn't get her hopes up, even if she did make anything that wasn't life-risking to consume. Doing anything that would make that glowing expression light up her face only screamed danger. Akane was waiting for him, you'd have to be dead not to notice it. The expectation in her eyes that Ranma had seen back then had rattled him. She was so ready for him, and he'd realized years ago he'd never be ready for her. And he still didn't have the guts to tell her.

He was such an asshole.

He knew he'd brought all of this on himself though, considering he'd promised to take her out on a date, even if it was because he'd been backed into a corner. He knew what she was thinking; she thought that during their "date" he was going to get down on one knee and propose to her. That was why she'd gotten back on the bridal-training kick all of sudden .

She hadn't asked about their date since, probably because she was waiting for him to spring it on her. He was certain she was getting curious, however. It'd been several weeks since he'd gotten back, and she was getting antsier every day. It showed in her cooking-it kept getting _worse_. Her loving of surprises had bought him some time, but it was running out. Not that he'd exactly been relaxing on his "time off". He could barely get to sleep at night, his brain and his guilt refused to let him.

He was starting to flicker out. He didn't even bother running anymore; he was too tired, anyways. He choked down Akane's experiments, which made his stomach do back-flips the rest of the day but at least she left him alone. However, she started getting so triumphant she'd start making him two meals a day. He was pretty sure this was going to be the death of him.

He would say he'd lived a good life, but he wouldn't have believed himself.

* * *

Ranma woke up one morning feeling worse than he had in the weeks since he'd come back to the Tendo dojo. He sat up groggily on his futon, and a roll of dizziness ran over him so brutally he nearly fell backward on the sheets. He groaned, holding his head in both hands.

This was it, he decided. He was finally succoming to the food poisoning. He could hardly believe he'd lasted even this long.

The dizzying feeling came back again, only worse. His stomach dropped, curled into a ball, and then died. Then, it came back to life and grumbled like a volcano. Hot acid rose up his chest, his throat burned like he was about to breath fire.

Oh, crap.

He jumped up, tore open the door and took off in a dead run down the stairs, through the halls. He burst through the bathroom door and collapsed on his knees in front of the toilet, and heaved.

He groaned in agony, resting his cheek on the cold ceramic as he flushed, his eyes still closed, not risking a glance. He was sure Akane's cooking didn't look any better coming back up than it did on the plate.

He heard a tentative tap on the door through the rush of his sick being whisked away.

"Ranma-kun?" Kasumi's voice called through the door, sounding concerned. "Are you alright in there?"

He felt half-dead, but he didn't want to worry Kasumi. Shakily, he got to his feet and stumbled over to the sink. "I'm fine."

He filled a cup with water, swished it around and spat. He filled every bristle on his toothbrush with paste and scrubbed maliciously at his teeth, tongue, gums, the back of his throat. He rinsed his mouth out twice more before he was satisfied. He got a glance of himself in the mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of proper sleep, his hair was gangly and stuck to his hot, slick forehead.

"Can I get you anything?" Kasumi called.

"No, thanks," Ranma replied, his voice a thick croak. "I'm going to get a shower."

He heard Kasumi's slippers scuff along as she walked away. Ranma undressed, practically peeling his t-shirt off his skin, there was so much sweat. He walked into the furo and over to the shower, turning on the cold water full blast. He stepped underneath the downpour, not even jumping at the cold on his hot skin. His body changed instantly, but after all these years Ranma paid it no mind.

Ranma sighed in relief as the freezing cold water washed away the sweat. Her head felt lighter, her nausea slowly dissolved. She spent several minutes just standing under the water before deciding to wash up. She wrapped herself in a towel, leaving her sweaty clothes in the hamper and going upstairs to change into something fresh.

* * *

Ranma came down to the kitchen several minutes later, in navy jogging pants cinched tight to her now puny waist and a white t-shirt.

"How are you feeling?" Kasumi asked, looking up as Ranma walked over to the fridge.

"Much better." Ranma said.

It was like she'd never been sick. Her nausea had completely disappeared. She found it odd, considering the obvious bout of food poisoning she'd acquired from Akane's cooking. She should still be curled up in a ball on the floor in the furo, clutching her stomach. Instead she was pouring herself a glass of orange juice. She wasn't going to question good fortune, however. She knocked back her juice with vigor.

"Lunch is ready." Kasumi announced.

Ranma looked over at her with wide eyes. "_Lunch_?"

"You've been sleeping all morning," Kasumi told her. "I went to check on you when you didn't wake up for your usual workout. You were in such a deep sleep I didn't want to wake you."

Ranma blinked rapidly in disbelief.

"You must be starving," Kasumi said. "why don't you go out and wait with the others? I'll bring everything out soon."

Ranma left the kitchen and joined her father, Soun, and Akane in the living room. Akane was in the middle of talking to the fathers.

"...So she calls me only to tell me about the 'killing' she's making at the university, selling pictures of me to all the boys in her classes and dorm. She says she'll probably pay off her entire tuition from the sales alone. Can you believe that? My own sister! Honestly...oh, Ranma!" Akane instantly perked up as Ranma walked into the room and sat down beside her. She deflated just as quick when she noticed Ranma was currently female. "Why are you a girl right now?"

"I had a cold shower." Ranma explained simply.

"Well, why couldn't you have switched on the hot water before getting out?" Akane asked suspiciously.

Clearly she wasn't happy that Ranma hadn't woken up in time for her "breakfast", and that when she did finally show up, she wasn't even a male.

"That woulda defeated the purpose of a cold shower." Ranma said sarcastically.

Akane decided to drop it, grabbing her tea and taking a curt sip.

Just then, Kasumi walked out with a tray with the rest of the lunch, and sat down in the seat adjacent to Ranma and beside the rice cooker.

"What's for lunch today, Kasumi, dear?" Soun asked, looking very relieved that Akane had not participated today.

"It's unadon today." Kasumi replied, dishing rice into everyone's bowls, and laying several fillets of barbequed eel on top. She handed the first bowl to Soun, who accepted it gratefully.

Kasumi placed Ranma's bowl under her nose. She stared at the dish while everyone thanked Kasumi and dug in. Ranma's nose scrunched up, her eyes narrowed into slits as they zeroed in on the steaming eel on the fluffy bed of white rice.

"Is everything alright, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked. "You look as if you just saw your worst enemy."

"I think I hate eel." Ranma said without hesitation.

Everyone had stopped eating, all eyes were on Ranma.

Kasumi blinked a few times, looking quite confused. Then, she giggled a little under her breath.

"But...eel is _food_," Kasumi said softly. "and you _love_ food. You eat anything and everything."

"Yeah, and you've had eel plenty of times before." Akane added.

"I...I know," Ranma stammered. "I just...all of a sudden..._really_ don't like eel."

Her nausea had returned. Just the smell of the eel was making her stomach churn again. She'd indeed had eel before, but now just the thought of the smooth, chewy texture was bringing her dangerously close to making a dash for the bathroom again.

Kasumi's hand suddenly pushed away Ranma's bangs and pressed onto her forehead. Ranma looked up, but Kasumi was looking up at the ceiling, her other hand feeling her own forehead.

"You've got a fever!" Kasumi exclaimed. She pulled away, touching her cheek in relief. "Thank goodness."

Ranma gaped at Kasumi as she smiled brightly.

"You must be awfully sick, if you're unable to eat food." she said.

Ranma grabbed her stomach, as if in defense. "It's not that I can't _eat_, I just don't want to eat _eel_."

"Well, at least you're not just turning down _my_ food now…" Akane grumbled under her breath. But Ranma wasn't deaf.

"If you don't want yours, I can take it off your hands, boy." Genma said, already picking the eel out of Ranma's bowl with chopsticks.

"Oh, dear. But that will only leave Ranma-kun with rice." Kasumi said dreadfully.

"It's fine." Ranma said tersely, picking up her bowl and shovelling rice into her mouth.

She didn't want to risk eating too heavy, not if the food poisoning Akane had given her decided to come back later on. She'd better play it safe for now, until she was certain that her episode in the bathroom had just been a fluke.

* * *

After her rather pathetic lunch, Ranma walked over to the dojo. She'd missed her morning workout, which always made her restless. Maybe she'd stay here straight until dinner? It wasn't like she had anything better to do, and a good long workout was sounding very nice after her rough wake-up call. Workout sweat would feel like ocean mist compared to the sticky, feverish sweat she'd felt earlier. Feeling motivated, Ranma began a warm-up kata to loosen up, and slipped into a more advanced exercise within a few minutes. When that was done, she was slightly winded.

She frowned.

It wasn't like her to get tired so quickly. But it seemed as though she'd had to put more effort into the simple exercise than normal, for her limbs felt heavy and lethargic. She cursed the food poisoning once again.

Then again, it wasn't like her to get so worn out over something as measly as food poisoning. She shrugged it off, setting up several blocks. Taking a few steadying breaths, she crashed her fist through the bricks effortlessly. Ranma wiped the sweat already beginning to bead at her brow.

She went outside and set up a practise dummy, noticing the braided straw at the back of the dummys head. Ranma scoffed at the makeshift pigtail Akane had obviously put there, but attacked the Ranma-dummy anyways and busted it off it's post within minutes. She watched it soar across the backyard.

Stars blurred her vision. Ranma staggered, clutching her swimming head. For a moment, she thought she was about to faint. She stumbled over to the wall, steadying herself with one hand while she held her head in the other, willing herself not to pass out. Then, a familiar sensation rumbled through her stomach again, and the hot acid started to rise up into her mouth.

Ranma threw up on the grass, pressing both hands on the wall to keep herself upright. Her legs wobbled as wave after wave of nausea struck her like a train. When she'd expelled what little she'd had for lunch, every wave after that was nothing but stomach acid and dry heaving. After what felt like eons, she finally stopped. She had crumpled lower down the wall, now crouching right above her sick. Weak, small sounds like a sick dog's whimpers kept escaping her mouth. Sick as a dog was putting it lightly.

The lovely sweat she'd worked up from her exercise had been usurped by awful, clammy fever sweats. She pushed herself off the wall weakly, and glared down at her puddle of sick. Trudging slowly over to the small outdoor washing station, she filled a bucket with water. Her arm trembled as she carried the bucket back to the wall, the water inside nearly spilling all over. Ranma washed away the evidence, then walked back into the house as she began to shiver violently. The clammy fever had suddenly turned into chills, and her teeth were chattering by the time she'd reached the bathroom.

She undressed and walked into the inner bath, and filled the furo. Sitting on the unpleasantly cold bathroom floor, Ranma closed her eyes and swirled her hand through the hot water while she waited for the bath to fill up. Like last time, the nausea had left as quick as it came. Now she was physically depleted, and just wanted a long, hot soak.

Finally, the bath was full. Ranma slowly sank into the water with a sigh and rested her head against the edge of the tub, submerging her entire body up to her neck in the water. She hadn't even washed off before she'd entered the bath, but at this point she could really care less. Ranma reached up and ran her wet, warm hands down her face, over her eyes. Her fingertips ran down her cheeks, and then her eyes popped open.

Wait.

Ranma sat up quickly, sloshing around the water roughly.

"What the hell…?"

She should have turned back by now.

She was completely submerged in the water. She splashed herself, feeling panic beginning to swell in her chest. She splashed more frantically, her breathing becoming short and ragged. She jumped up and clambered out of the bath, twisting on the hot water in the shower full blast. She stood under the steaming water, her heart racing.

_This isn't happening._

"This isn't happening!" Ranma yelled, twisting the water off.

She dashed out of the furo, grabbed her t-shirt and dragged it on her still dripping-wet body as she ran out the door and down the hall. She burst into the first room she came across.

Kasumi whirled around from the dishes she was washing, looking at a soaking wet Ranma in a see-through t-shirt.

"I'm not changing back!" Ranma cried. "I _can't_ change back!"

"Ranma-kun, calm down!" Kasumi exclaimed, rushing around the island and flitting to Ranma's side. She grabbed Ranma's shoulders, which were shaking uncontrollably.

"I was in the bath," Ranma could barely talk, her breathing was so ragged. "I wasn't changing so I-I tried the shower, but-but...it-"

"Shhh," Kasumi soothed softly. Her grip on Ranma's shoulders was firm, but comforting. "calm down, now."

"B-But...but-"

"Onee-chan!" Akane called, entering the kitchen. "What's going on?"

Akane gaped at the sight before her, of her eldest sister holding a dripping wet Ranma in nothing but a t-shirt that didn't conceal a thing.

"Wh-what in the _world_ is going _on_ in here?" she exclaimed incredulously.

"Ranma-kun isn't changing back into a boy." Kasumi explained.

"He's-_what_?"

"Oh my, that reminds me," Kasumi said, as if she hadn't heard Akane. "I still have to return those books I borrowed from Tofu-sensei."

Kasumi looked over at Ranma, who was staring at her dumbfoundedly along with Akane. She smiled sweetly.

"Would you like to accompany me, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi offered. "I borrowed an awful lot of books, and I'd like to return them all at once if I could. It would be rather difficult to carry them all myself, though."

Ranma could only slowly nod.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Ranma was in a dry pair of clothes and was walking down the street alongside Kasumi. They carried three books between the pair of them. Ranma hadn't spoken much as they walked, she was still too shaken up about what was going on. Kasumi filled the silence talking about the books she'd borrowed, but Ranma was only half-listening, lost in her thoughts.

They reached Tofu's clinic, and went inside. Kasumi handed the book she carried to Ranma, who looked up at her and blinked questioningly.

"Could you take those to Tofu-sensei?" Kasumi asked. "He gets a little...animated when I'm around. I'm afraid he may tear out some of the pages if I gave them to him myself. He's done it before."

"Um, sure…" Ranma said distantly.

Kasumi smiled. "While we're here, why don't you ask Tofu-sensei if he can figure out why you aren't changing back?"

Ranma stared at Kasumi, and then down at the books in her arms. She was starting to get a sneaking suspicion that Kasumi hadn't asked her along just to carry some books.

"I guess it's worth a shot." she said.

"I'll just wait out here." Kasumi said, sitting down in the waiting room and picking up a magazine.

Dr. Tofu walked out into the waiting room, standing aside to let an older woman shuffle by on a cane. He looked up, noticing Ranma. Ranma looked down at Kasumi, who had her nose stuffed into the magazine, her face conveniently hidden from the doctor.

"Oh, hello, Ranma-kun!" Tofu called, waving. "Hold on for just a moment."

Dr. Tofu saw the old woman to the door. He turned back to Ranma, and looked her up and down, checking for any obvious damage.

"Nice to see you. What brings you by? It doesn't look like you have any new injuries." Tofu observed.

Ranma shook her head. "Not exactly. It's a little more complicated than that."

Dr. Tofu pat Ranma on the back, leading her into the back room. "With you, Ranma-kun, I can't say I'm too surprised."

Dr. Tofu closed the door behind them, and Ranma sat down on the edge of the patient's bed. Tofu grabbed a chair and sat down.

"So, what seems to be the trouble?" Tofu asked kindly.

"I can't change back into a guy," Ranma explained. "I had a bath earlier, an' even though I was submerged in the hot water, I wasn't changing back. It was like when that Herb guy locked me in my girl form. And I haven't exactly run into him recently, or any magic water ladles..."

Tofu chuckled. "You sound a little disappointed about that," he joked. "that sounds very peculiar, indeed. Can you describe anything else to me?"

"Well, I think I've got food poisoning," Ranma went on. "Akane's been forcin' me t' eat all her damn attempts at 'cooking' lately. My stomachs been cramping up for days, I threw up earlier today, an' after my workout. An' I was so exhausted I nearly fainted during my workout. I even slept in till lunchtime, which I haven't done since I was a teenager on the weekends. But, food poisoning wouldn't have anythin' t' do with my curse."

Dr. Tofu hummed in thought. "That's true."

"I bounced right back after I was sick earlier today, though. I could eat no problem after that, even though I was sick a little later. I couldn't eat eel, though. It made me feel like I was gonna be sick again."

"You don't like eel?" Tofu asked.

"I love eel," Ranma corrected. "But I hate it now."

Dr. Tofu rubbed his chin. "Hm. Well, that's something…"

Ranma watched the doctor, confused. Suddenly, the doctor patted his own knee, and leaned forward intently.

"I've got a hunch," Tofu said. "but I'm going to have to ask a small favour of you, Ranma-kun."

"What do I gotta do?" Ranma asked, instantly curious.

She watched the doctor stand up and walk over to his desk, and pull something out. He tossed it to Ranma, who caught it effortlessly. Ranma looked down to see she held a small, clear capsule with an orange lid.

"I'll need a urinalysis to be sure," Tofu said. "so I'll need to get a sample from you."

Ranma blanched. "Doc, what is this gonna tell ya about my cur-"

Tofu raised a hand. "Like I said, it's just a hunch. You know where the bathroom is, right?"

Ranma looked back down at the cup with dread.

When was this day going to end?

* * *

Ranma waited impatiently on the edge of the bed, her legs jittering. Dr. Tofu had gone off several minutes ago, and Ranma was quickly getting anxious. What was a urinalysis going to tell the doctor about why she wasn't changing back into a boy? Why couldn't he just press on a pressure point to cure her?

Finally, the door opened and Dr. Tofu entered. Ranma jumped off from the bed as the doctor closed the door behind him.

"Well, that did the trick." Dr. Tofu muttered.

Ranma's hands clenched into fists. "What's going on with me, doc?" Ranma asked quickly.

Ranma's eyes met the doctor's. His eyes were soft, but his face was solemn.

"I think you'd better sit back down." Tofu said quietly.

Ranma's chest pinched. A strange smile that didn't meet her eyes tugged at her lips.

"What's with the melodramatic bit?" she laughed nervously. "C'mon, just say it already, I can take it."

"Ranma," Dr. Tofu sighed. "you're pregnant."

A loud hush fell over the office. Ranma stood motionless, staring at the doctor. For a moment, her vision clouded, and she thought she might actually faint this time as her legs wobbled underneath her. Her legs collapsed, and she sat back down on the edge of the bed as her body went completely numb and everything around her became static and white noise.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

It's gonna be another Double Whammy Upload kinda Saturday, because is silly and wouldn't let me submit this last weeks chapter for two weeks in a damn row. Sorry for the delay, folks.

Just a reminder that I do upload this story to Archive of Our Own (AO3) every Saturday, as well...and without the technical difficulties. So for more reliable updates, I'd suggest you keep up on _The Autumn Effect_ over at AO3.

Anyhow, holy shit! Big bomb dropped in this chapter. You can imagine why I was so frustrated I haven't been allowed to upload this chapter (stupid !)

Aren't you glad you don't have to wait till next Saturday now to find out what happens next? Huh, maybe ain't so bad, after all...


	9. Not speaking is the flower

**9.**

**Not speaking is the flower**

* * *

She could see his lips move, but no sound was coming out. She was deafened by the ringing in her ears. Dr. Tofu sounded like he was speaking to her from underwater, his voice was muffled and garbled. Ever so slowly, sound began to return. Then, some more of the fog lifted, and it sounded like he was speaking inside a tunnel. His voice echoed, resounded off the walls, but was clear.

"Do you know who the father is?"

Dr. Tofu watched Ranma worriedly. She was staring off into space, her eyes wide. She finally glanced at him for a brief moment when he spoke, and then seemed to phase right back out again. She looked down at her lap, her mouth slightly parted, her eyes blinking slowly.

The doctor watched as Ranma's face began to flush red. Her brows furrowed deeply, her lips pressed into a tight, crooked frown. She suddenly took in a huge, seething breath of air through her nose, her nostrils flaring.

Then, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"RYYY-OOO-GAAA!"

Ranma bolted out of the office like lightning, slamming the door behind her. She stormed through the waiting room and out the door, looking like she was out for blood. Kasumi looked up from her magazine in time to see the front door to the clinic get viciously swung open and closed with a forceful bang.

Back in his office, Dr. Tofu stood staring at the door the angry redhead had just left through, his brows raised. Then he looked away, taking off his glasses and cleaning them on his shirt.

Back in the waiting room, Kasumi sat back in her chair and flipped back open the magazine she'd been reading. Then she muttered the same words that Dr. Tofu did, unbeknownst to each other, at the exact same time.

"I knew it."

* * *

Ryoga couldn't remember the last time he'd been home for so long.

It was strange not to go out on his routine training trips, but it was also nice to take it easy at home for a while, too. He kept up on chores and took Shirokuro on walks, and worked out in the mornings in the backyard. He'd slipped into a completely different routine, but he didn't mind it at all. It was nice not to be lost, for a change. Neither of his parents had returned in the weeks that he'd been home, but that wasn't unusual. He had Shirokuro for company, at least, and she wasn't complaining at all about his prolonged visit.

He would say that he'd distracted himself enough not to wait around for the phone to ring, if that wouldn't be an outright lie.

It'd been three weeks since Ranma had left his house, promising to call him as soon as he'd spoken to Akane. Ryoga assumed he just hadn't gotten the nerve or the chance to speak to her about it yet. It was certainly taking him a long time, though.

Ryoga was upstairs vacuuming when he heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. He shut down the vacuum, surprised. Was one of his parents home at last? Shirokuro was already rushing down the stairs excitedly, and Ryoga followed close behind.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was surprised all over again to see not either of his parents, but instead a four-foot-something tall redhead trying to shove away his dog that was the same size when she jumped up on her hind legs to greet their guest.

"Ranma?" Ryoga said in awe. "What are you-?"

"You. fucking. prick!" Ranma hollered, pushing Shirokuro away and storming up to Ryoga. "This is all your fault!"

"Wh-what're you-?" Ryoga cut himself off as he clued in. He'd done it. He'd finally talked to Akane. "...I guess the talk didn't go over well, huh?"

"Shut up, you moron!" Ranma snapped. "I can't believe you!"

Okay, now he was confused again. "Why are you so mad at me for? I mean I-"

"The one time that we did when I was a-UGH! This is not happening! This is absolutely, completely not happening!"

"Ranma, shut up for a second, will you?" Ryoga barked, grabbing Ranma's shoulders. "You're not making any sense!"

Ranma knocked his hands away, breaking out of his grip and backing away. "Get offa me! That's how this whole mess started in the first damn place!"

"What are you talking about?" Ryoga asked, dumbfounded. "What the hell did I do?"

Ranma was seething with rage now. "You knocked me up, you asshole!" Ranma yelled, swinging her fist at him.

Ryoga caught her fist before it collided with his face. "I-I what?"

Ranma started speaking very fast. "I was throwing up all day an' I couldn't eat eel, I couldn't even work out without feelin' like I was gonna faint, an' then I puked again, then I went to get a bath an' I wouldn't change back into a guy so then I went to Tofu-sensei's clinic and he-"

"Wait, hold on," Ryoga cut her off. "You can't change back into a guy?"

"Yeah, all 'cause your stupid ass went an' got me pregnant!" Ranma shouted hotly, struggling to free her fist from Ryoga's grasp. She swung her other fist at him, but he caught it without even looking.

Ryoga stared at her, unblinking. Then, he suddenly frowned deeply.

"You...you got yourself pregnant!" he cried, exasperated.

Ranma's eyes bulged. "Ex-cuse me?"

"You heard me! You were the one who told me to touch you! You told me that you wanted to sleep with someone! You wanted this!"

"I never wanted this!" Ranma cried, breaking her hands out of Ryoga's grip roughly. "I never wanted to...to…"

She backed away, her anger suddenly dissolving. Ryoga watched her curiously as Ranma's eyes began to widen with fear, as if she'd just seen a cat.

"I can't do this," she whispered. "I can't. This isn't what I wanted. This isn't how it was supposed to be."

"What did you expect, Ranma?" Ryoga barked, his fists clenched tightly. "What were you hoping to come out from all of this?"

Ranma blinked at him, confused by the question. "I... was gonna tell Akane that I didn't want t' be with her. An' then..."

"And, what? Spend the rest of your life on the road, running away from the world and all your problems? And you called me the pessimist?"

Ranma looked up, her eyes huge. "I...thought you were gonna let me stay here at your place?" she asked quietly.

"For the rest of your life?" Ryoga asked incredulously. "Sure, you could live here for a while, and have your way. But what happens later? What if I found someone? What if me and this person started to live together, what then? If I was dating someone, all of...this, would have to stop. And then what? You'd just be a freeloader, like at the Tendos. Where do you go from there? Would you go and live with your mother when you're almost thirty?"

Ryoga kept taking steps forward as he spoke, until he was towering over Ranma. She craned her neck, staring up at him, her face stunned.

"Did you really think you could just get away with whatever you wanted to do for the rest of your life? Never be an adult, never take responsibility for anything-"

"Ryoga-"

"You treat everything like it's a battle. You just go with your gut and do the first thing that comes to your mind without ever thinking it through. You just want to do what's easy instead of what's right, and you're terrified of facing up to the consequences-"

"Ryoga-"

"And you come in here, all piss and vinegar, and tell me that this is all my fault?" Ryoga boomed. "When are you going to, just once, take some goddamn responsibility for your own actions!?"

Ranma's expression of shock melted into cold anger. "You want me to take responsibility?" she said darkly. "Fine. I'll take responsibility. If this is my punishment for not owning up, then I'll own up to this. I'll do this all by myself."

Ryoga's frowned lifted slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I'll be a father and a mother," Ranma said quietly. "How's that for responsible, eh? I won't need anybody else to take care of it. I'll do it all on my own."

Ranma turned around and walked toward the door.

"Sorry for ripping your head off. But at least now ya know it's yours," Ranma said lightly. "Well, see you."

"Ranma, wait." Ryoga snatched Ranma's wrist before she could open the door. "Stop it."

"Stop what? I'm just doin' what you said I should." Ranma muttered.

Ryoga twisted Ranma around. "Well, what about me? Am I just not included in this now because all of a sudden you want to make a statement? You just want to kick me out of my child's life because of what, your pride?"

Ranma looked up at Ryoga, her eyes flickering with an array of different emotions. "I just...I mean…"

"Spit it out!"

"You...you can either stick around or not," she mumbled, looking away. "I don't want you to go an' think that this was some way for me to...trap you. Like I said, I can be a father and a mother, so...you don't have to stay."

"Are you an idiot?" Ryoga snapped. "Of course I'm staying!"

Ranma stared at Ryoga, dumbstruck. "...You are?"

"It's my kid, isn't it?" Ryoga said. "You don't just walk away from that, you can't expect me to just quietly stay away. And there's no way in hell I'm going to let you use some innocent child to...prove a point. If you're doing this, then...I'm doing this, too. I'm just as much the father as you are. We're in this fifty-fifty."

Ryoga slowly let go of Ranma's wrist. Her hand lowered to her side. She stared down at the floor for a long time before looking up at Ryoga.

"We're really doing this?" she whispered.

"I mean...there's always, you know…" Ryoga began to look sheepish. "The...alternative."

Ranma shook her head instantly. "No. No way."

"You're sure?" Ryoga asked. "I mean, I don't really like the thought of it, either, but...if you really can't take this-"

"It's a life," Ranma looked down, placing a hand on her stomach. "it's...barely even a cell yet, but...it's there."

"Ranma…"

"I'm a martial artist, Ryoga." Ranma said strongly. "It's my duty. I can't take a life, even if it's not even a life yet."

Ryoga leaned back and sighed. "Alright." he agreed, nodding slowly.

They went quiet for a while as they both processed the entire thing.

"So, what happens now?" Ryoga asked.

Ranma sighed. "I...gotta talk to Akane."

* * *

"Hello, I'm home!"

"Kasumi-oneechan!" Akane called, hurrying out into the front hall. She came to a halt, her face suddenly crestfallen at seeing only her sister at the entrance slipping off her shoes. "Why is Ranma not with you?"

Kasumi stuck her feet into house slippers and walked past Akane toward the kitchen. Akane whirled around and followed her, watching as her sister dropped grocery bags onto the counter.

"I picked up a few things for dinner tonight." Kasumi announced.

"Is Ranma still at Tofu-sensei's clinic?" Akane asked, entirely uninterested in that night's dinner plans.

"Oh no, he went off somewhere after our visit," Kasumi explained. "Could you get a pot of water boiling for me, please?"

"Did he say where he was going?" Akane pressed, while walking over and grabbing a pot from the cupboard and taking it to the sink.

"He didn't say, but he was in quite a hurry." Kasumi said. "I'm sure he'll be home soon. He wouldn't want to miss supper. I'm making beef sukiyaki tonight. I was going to make mochi for dessert, as well. I've already got the red bean paste in the freezer, so-"

"Did Tofu-sensei know why Ranma isn't changing back into a boy?" Akane asked.

"Why, yes, I believe he did." Kasumi said.

"He did?" Akane exclaimed, whirling around from the stove. "Well, what did he say?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. I was in the waiting room, reading this fascinating article about last year's Azalea Festival…"

"Kas-"

"Akane-chan, the water…"

Akane spun around. The water had barely begun to bubble. Akane looked back around at Kasumi, who had her back to her as she swiftly chopped onions.

"I'm back!"

Akane abandoned the pot of water, rushing out into the hall again.

"Ranma!" Akane ran up to the redhead standing by the front door, kicking off her shoes. "What did Tofu-sensei tell you?"

Ranma looked up, then quickly back down at the floor again. "Um…"

"Akane-chan, could you put the noodles in the water for me?" Kasumi asked, walking out into the hallway.

Akane turned around, looking severely torn. "Uh, okay…"

Akane walked back over to Kasumi, glancing back over her shoulder several times before ducking back inside the kitchen. Kasumi looked over at Ranma, gave her one of her trademark sweet smiles, then followed Akane back inside the kitchen.

* * *

A while later, the family was sitting at the kotatsu with bowls of beef sukiyaki steaming in front of them. Ranma sat in front of her bowl, still untouched.

"Oh dear," Kasumi murmured. "Don't tell me you hate beef now, too?"

Ranma looked up at Kasumi and shook her head quickly. "No! No…" she looked back down at the bowl. "I like beef."

"Then...perhaps the tofu?"

"No…"

"Mushrooms?"

"Uhh, no-"

"Maybe just sukiyaki as a dish?"

"Um…"

"Are going to tell us what's going on, or not?" Akane yelled, slapping her chopsticks down on the tabletop harshly, making the kotatsu jitter. Ranma looked up sharply from her bowl, looking at Akane wide-eyed.

Genma and Soun stopped eating and looked at Akane, who was still staring at Ranma with hard eyes.

"Akane!" Soun said chastisingly. "What-"

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" Akane cut her father off, still glaring at Ranma.

Ranma looked away. Under the kotatsu, her fists clenched. "I…"

"Aren't you?"

"I can't marry you!" Ranma blurted.

The room felt dead quiet after the sound of Ranma's outburst had finished bouncing off the walls. The faint ticking of the clock was the only sound in the room, as the seconds of silence passed by.

"I…" Ranma's mouth was dry. "I don't want to marry you."

Akane looked like she was seconds away from being struck by a train.

Soun slapped his palms down flat on the table.

"And why," Soun bellowed. "would that be?"

Ranma looked up at Akane. She stared straight at her while she spoke. "Because I don't love her."

"Whether you love her or not is irrelevant, boy!" Genma bellowed. "How many times do we have to spell this out for you? Tendo and I arranged this engagement before you were even born, so that you could carry on the dojo and bear children to take over the school after you. Love has nothing to do with it."

Ranma scoffed, looking up at the ceiling and laughing bitterly.

"Yeah, well, I think who bears the children might…" Ranma muttered under her breath.

Akane's fist pounded down on the table again as she lunged forward, her right leg swinging outward and slamming into the tatami like a sumo wrestler.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" she snarled.

Ranma looked down at her untouched sukiyaki.

"It means I'm pregnant."

Silence dropped again like a bomb.

Akane's mouth fell open. Soun's eyes bulged out of his head. Genma dropped his chopsticks onto the floor. Suddenly Genma flew around the table, seized Ranma by the collar of her shirt and hoisted her upright, pushing her into the wall. Ranma's face was blank as she stared unwaveringly at her father as he shoved his face in her's.

"You're WHAT?" he roared. "How is this possible?"

"Well…"

"Wait, stop. I mean...who-who is the father?"

Ranma looked around Genma's head. Everyone was on their feet now, watching the tense scene. Akane's hands were curled into fists, a deep scowl on her face. Ranma looked back at her father.

"It's Ryoga's."

Genma's hands went slack, and Ranma's feet found the floor again. Her father backed away, the colour sucked out of his face. Soun looked like he was about to faint. Akane made a noise like a kicked dog, and ran out of the room. Ranma instantly went after her, pushing past Genma and out into the hallway.

"Akane," Ranma called. "Akane, wait!"

Ranma caught up to Akane just as they reached the staircase, grabbing the other girl's arm. Akane whirled around and struck Ranma across the face, sending the redhead reeling into the railing with the force of her blow.

Akane burst into messy tears, and took off up the stairs. Ranma could hear her crying all the way down the upstairs hallway, and even after she'd slammed the door to her room on the opposite end of the house.

Ranma stood still with one hand on the railing and the other on her hot, stinging cheek. After a moment, her arm fell slack at her side. Sighing in defeat, she numbly trudged her way up the stairs and into her room. She started to move automatically, her brain frozen.

She folded up her futon and put it off to the side with the extra blankets, then grabbed her bag from the corner and threw it down in the middle of the room. She went to the dresser and raided all the drawers, pulling out every last thing that wasn't her father's and threw it over her shoulder in the general direction of her bag.

She walked over and sat down, with a sigh as if she were sinking into a hot bath. One of the many things that Ranma had always enjoyed about training trips was leaving for them, and the preparation that came with. It was as therapeutic as a steaming bath or meditation to sit down and pack her bag.

The door slid open slowly, and Ranma looked up, feeling her shoulders seize up. She instantly relaxed when she saw that it was only Kasumi's face peeking around the shoji screen tentatively.

"It would probably be easier to do that with the light on, wouldn't it?"

Ranma hadn't even noticed she'd been working in the dark. Kasumi walked into the room, tiptoeing carefully over Ranma's belongings strewn all over the floor, and pulled the string dangling from the wall to turn on the light.

"Would you like some help?" Kasumi asked, looking around at the mess.

"No thanks," Ranma sighed. "this is somethin' I gotta do on my own."

Kasumi tucked her skirt behind her legs as she knelt down in front of Ranma. "Not entirely." she said softly.

She held out a small bottle, which Ranma took curiously. She looked at the label which read "folic acid". Ranma looked up at Kasumi and raised an eyebrow.

Kasumi smiled. "It's very important to take prenatal vitamins," she explained. "especially folic acid. I bought those as an iron supplement for myself, but you'll need it more than I will. You already eat well, but, it's always good to start a habit if it's a good one. Especially if it means a healthy, happy baby."

Ranma gawked at Kasumi, then down at the bottle of vitamins again, which now felt ten pounds heavier. She could feel her face start to burn with embarrassment, her chest clench with anxiety.

It felt so strange to hear people say words like child and baby. More so when they said it so easily, like this was all nothing. Ranma was realizing more and more with each passing second that all of this was very far from "nothing". This was confusing. This was terrifying. She was still waiting for the part where she screamed and woke herself up.

Kasumi pat Ranma on the shoulder tenderly. "I know this all must be very difficult to process right now," she said. "but, I can tell you've already decided you're going through with it. So, for the benefit of the baby's health and your own, try to relax. You're not alone. Ryoga-kun is a very nice boy, and he's been a good friend to you. And I'll be here to support you, too. So, I just wanted to let you know that you're not alone."

Ranma was touched, there was no other way to say it. It wasn't news to anyone that Kasumi was a darling, but after the day she'd had Kasumi's kindness was like the the warm air of home after a long walk in winter.

"Thank you, Kasumi-san." Ranma whispered.

Kasumi smiled, and the sight of it soothed the anxiety clenching at Ranma's chest slightly. Kasumi stood up, and made her way to the door.

"I'll leave you to your packing." she said, opening the door. She looked back over her shoulder. "Oh, and...try not to feel too badly about Akane. She's a sweet girl. I'm sure she'll understand, in her own time."

Just like that, Ranma's anxiety was back again. She looked down at the bottle of vitamins still in her hand, and gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah…" she muttered weakly.

Kasumi flashed another soft smile, then left the room and closed the door behind her.

Ranma sighed.

"...Maybe in a couple thousand years." she finished under her breath.

* * *

Shirokuro had long given up on following him around the room, since he was just going around in a circle. She watched from the sidelines, her head resting on her outstretched paws, her fluffy tail and large eyes following Ryoga to-and-fro as he incessantly paced the living room floor.

Finally, there was a knock at the door.

Shirokuro clattered to her feet and rushed for the door, Ryoga close behind her. He slowed his pace as he approached the door, willing his heart to stop racing. He took a steadying breath to compose himself and tried not to swing open the door.

Ranma gave him a meek wave and a crooked half-smile, standing on his front step with her stuffed travel pack on her puny shoulders, and a huge dog bouncing around at her feet. Ryoga ushered Shirokuro back inside and Ranma passed through the threshold, Ryoga closing the door behind her. Ranma slipped off her shoes and Ryoga hurriedly brushed past her to stand in front of her.

"Guess I'd better go an' unpack," Ranma mumbled. "Y'know...get settled."

"I'll take your bag upstairs for now," Ryoga offered instead. "You go sit in the living room."

"But…"

"You look exhausted." Ryoga said firmly. He paused for a moment, and his eyes flickered across Ranma's face. "And you'll need some ice on that cheek."

Ranma unconsciously brushed her fingertips across the cheek Akane had slapped, which she hadn't realized until now still felt a little sore. Ryoga held out his hand expectantly.

"Give it here, then." he said, nodding his head at her bag. "Go wait in the living room and I'll bring you some ice."

Ranma numbly pulled her pack off her shoulders and passed it over to Ryoga, who grasped it one-handed and took it up the stairs, Shirokuro following behind him. Ranma watched him go, then walked over into the living room and sat down slowly on the small couch. She looked around the room, taking in the view for the first time.

The living room had cream-coloured carpeted floors unlike the rest of the house. There was a patterned area rug underneath a glass-top coffee table, which had miscellaneous magazines and books underneath the pane of shiny glass. Adjacent to him was a small recliner chair the same colour as the pillows on the couch, and on the far end of the room was a china cabinet and a television. Ranma peered through the glass on the china cabinet's doors to see an array of knick-knacks and picture frames.

Curiousity peaked, Ranma got up and walked over to the china cabinet. There was no doubt those were Ryoga's parents in the photographs. Ranma's eyes came across their wedding photo. Both had the undeniable Hibiki family trait: fangs. Apparently Ryoga was his father's spitting image; he had his strong jaw, long nose, dark brown hair. He'd gotten his hazel eyes and smile from his mother, it seemed. Ranma realized suddenly she'd never asked Ryoga the names of his parents.

Her eyes fell upon a smaller picture frame that had a picture of a baby boy curled up in pale green bedsheets. He was fast asleep and twenty-two years younger, but the resemblance was uncanny. The grumpy look on his face was a dead giveaway. It was Ryoga, probably only about a month old.

Ranma thought again about how she didn't even know the names of the parent's of the guy she'd known for over six years, who had also knocked her up. Ranma scoffed.

They had nine months to really get to know each other now, she supposed.

"Your things are up in my room." Ranma heard Ryoga announce suddenly as he entered the living room, and Ranma turned around from the china cabinet. "You can get yourself settled whenever you want. For now, though, let's get that face of yours looked after."

Ryoga walked over to the couch and sat down. Ranma walked back over and sat down beside him, turning around to fully face him when Ryoga did the same. With his free hand, Ryoga grasped Ranma's chin and turned her face so her abused cheek was towards him. He tsked under his breath.

"Yup, that's Akane, alright." he muttered. "It's even bruised."

Ranma sighed, closing her eyes. She could still see Akane's livid, tear-soaked face in her mind's eye, which projected the scene over and over on the backs of her eyelids every time she'd blink since she'd gotten slapped. She jumped slightly at the sudden chill from the ice pack and the sting of something touching her swollen cheek.

Ranma waited for Ryoga to continue to press her about Akane, but was surprised when he didn't. He didn't ask for details; not who'd said what or how pissed Akane had been. He just moved the ice slowly around her cheek, pressing down with a gentle pressure on her cheekbone where the skin was especially swollen and red. Ranma opened her eyes slowly, peeking at Ryoga in her peripheral vision. He seemed focused on his task, for he didn't notice her watching him. His eyes were trained on her abused cheek, his mouth pressed in a line of concentration. No suppressed curiosity, no flickering eye movements that screamed he had a million things he wanted to say.

Ranma knew that if he wasn't going to say anything now, than he wasn't going to at all.

Ranma felt her eyes slip back closed, and this time she didn't see Akane's face quite so vividly.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

It seems that even Ryoga knows when it's time to shut the hell up.


	10. Fortune will call at the smiling gate

**10.**

**Fortune will call at the smiling gate**

* * *

Those few seconds right before everything officially wakes up were always the most peaceful. Those fleeting, wonderful moments before you know who you are, or where you are.

Ranma didn't get that luxury anymore.

Instead, her body always awoke her with a sudden jolt and before she had a second to wake herself up she was flying out of the bed and making a mad dash for the bathroom. She was starting to see eating dinner, or eating in general, as pointless. Which was borderline sacrilegious for her, but what was the point when any meal she had just came back up in the morning?

Ranma didn't do well with rude wake up calls, especially when they involved spending her mornings with her face stuffed in a cold toilet bowl instead of nestled in cozy, warm bed sheets. She'd never minded sleeping on the floor back at the Tendo's, but Ryoga's Western-style futon was extremely comfortable. The only time Ranma felt comfortable these days was when she was out cold, fast asleep between it's lovely sheets. The rest of the time, she felt groggy from her forced awakening, mouth wretchedly dry and bitter from nausea.

So far, pregnancy was everything Ranma had always thought it was: terrible.

What person in their right mind would ever willingly put themselves through this?

"Hey," Ryoga called through the bathroom door for what felt like the hundredth time since Ranma had moved in. "Are you okay in there?"

Ranma could only reply with a drawn out, despairing groan.

"Can I...come in?" Ryoga said after a long pause.

No. "Sure…" Ranma sighed, resting her head on the toilet seat. She'd stopped caring about hygiene a long time ago. She reached up weakly and flushed the toilet as the bathroom door opened.

Ryoga stepped into the bathroom and hovered awkwardly by the threshold as he took in the pathetic sight of Ranma leaning against the toilet bowl. There was still a lingering smell of sick in the room, despite Ranma having flushed away whatever her impregnated stomach had brought back up. Ryoga walked over and kneeled down, and nudged Ranma's shoulder. Ranma rolled her head around slowly with a thick grunt. Her face was ghostly pale, so unlike her usual flushed, healthy luster. Her eyes were half-lidded and dark, and Ryoga could swear they looked at him accusingly.

Ryoga held up a small glass of water. "Drink." it was an order, not a suggestion.

Ranma begrudgingly accepted the glass, pushing herself upright off the toilet bowl with effort. She took a curt sip of water.

"All of it." Ryoga demanded, gesturing to the glass.

Ranma sighed, then knocked back the rest of the water. She coughed slightly, wiping her mouth on the back of her arm. Ryoga stood up straight, and held out his hand to her. Ranma stared at the hand for a moment. She pushed the empty glass back into Ryoga's hand and stood up on her own, brushing past him to head toward the sink. She turned on the tap and began brushing her teeth.

"Think you can manage breakfast?" Ryoga asked.

"Maybe." Ranma said through a mouthful of toothpaste foam. She spat loudly into the drain.

"I'll be down in the kitchen," Ryoga said, heading out the door.

Ranma finished washing out her mouth, then splashed her face over and over with cold water. She shut off the tap and leaned her hands against the sink, looking up at her reflection. Colour was slowly returning to her face. Water droplets ran down and dripped from the end of her nose, the edges of her jaw and tip of her chin. Hazy blue eyes stared back at her, striking red hair framed her pale face. She might've been pretty, if she didn't look so miserable. Ranma didn't know this girl. Ranma didn't want to know this girl.

She couldn't look anymore. She patted her face dry, and left the bathroom.

* * *

A few minutes later Ranma walked into the kitchen where Ryoga was busy at the counter preparing food. She made a beeline for the fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice, which was already running quite low since she'd "moved in". Pouring herself a glass, she looked over to see what Ryoga was making for breakfast. He was pan-frying rice, chicken and vegetables.

"I thought omelette rice would be light on your stomach." Ryoga explained.

"Oh," Ranma murmured, bringing the cup to her lips. She felt the need to say something more, but instead she took an awkward sip, unsure of what else to do.

She still wasn't used to him being so nice. She knew damn well she'd been nothing short of a miserable sack of shit since she got here, and Ryoga hadn't ripped her head off once. Which was highly out of character for him. She'd been expecting him to lose his patience at least once on her, but he hadn't. Ryoga being civil towards her was one thing, it was another for him to be considerate.

"How about I make lunch today?" Ranma offered suddenly.

Ryoga looked at her, surprised. "Yeah?"

Ranma shrugged. "Well, you've done all the cookin' since I got here." she mumbled.

Ryoga raised an eyebrow. "Well, we can't really live on just instant ramen," he said. He looked back to the stove, where he was now frying some egg. "I'm not sure what we're going to do about groceries, though."

Ranma looked over at the orange juice carton, which probably had about a quarter left of it now, then at the glass in her hands. She considered all the meals Ryoga had made over the last few days. They had to be running low on food. Ranma suddenly had a whole new level of respect for Kasumi, who frequently bought groceries for all the family. And here they were struggling with just two mouths to feed.

A solid clump of dread began to weigh down Ranma's chest as she considered that soon enough they'd have to keep up with her growing appetite as she accommodated the eventual third mouth they'd be feeding.

"My parents send me money, though," Ryoga said, seeing Ranma's throat bob nervously out of the corner of his eye. "So, that'll help. I mean it usually went towards travel, but... I won't be doing any of that now...hopefully…"

Ranma knew she'd told Ryoga several days ago that she could have handled this without him, but the more time went on the more she was starting to think she might have been, just maybe, kidding herself. The thought of Ryoga getting lost and being gone for who-knows how long made her heart start to palpitate. She felt her chest contract, like a worried elephant was pacing across her ribcage.

"That's unlikely to happen, though. I've got Shirokuro here, and you, of course. I don't think I'd get far." Ryoga tried to laugh, but it came out choked, caught somewhere down in his throat.

Ranma nodded several times, her eyelids fluttering. "Right." she managed, tightly.

"This should be ready soon." Ryoga announced.

"...Right," Ranma said again, dumbly. She hovered awkwardly for a moment, then she stuffed the near-empty orange juice back in the fridge, and took her glass to the table. "Can I...uh, do anything?"

"How about you boil some water for tea, and maybe set the table?"

"Sure." Ranma immediately went into action, suddenly quite eager to be useful.

She flitted around the kitchen, setting up the table as immaculately as she could. She removed the tablecloth and wiped down the table, put on an entirely new tablecloth and then set out everything on top with the meticulousness of a perfectionist. She zipped over to the kettle and filled it with fresh water, and then switched it on. With nothing left to busy herself, Ranma drummed her fingers on the counter incessantly while she mulled over what she could do to continue to keep busy while she lived here.

She'd grown accustomed to a "mooch" lifestyle with all her years living at the Tendo's. Kasumi had taken care of all the chores, all Ranma had ever been responsible for was the more-than-occasional patch-up jobs to the roof and walls that became quite necessary after she'd started living there. Ranma only ever cleaned the dojo because Akane bent her ear; she'd never prepared dinner, or done any of the household chores. She'd been called a freeloader to the point she openly admitted to being one, but nobody had ever really complained or made her feel inclined to start doing more. Kasumi seemed well off to manage it all on her own. That whole house would have crumbled to the ground without Kasumi there.

Even still, she started to feel guilty, thinking that Kasumi was always the one doing everything. She couldn't let it be like that while she stayed here; she couldn't let Ryoga do all the work. She couldn't just be a "mooch" here. Technically, she wasn't a freeloader here, but more like Ryoga's...roommate. Ranma had to contribute, even in just the slightest way.

She had always been handy with the patch-ups to the Tendo's house, so she supposed if anything needed fixing she could do that. Although, she supposed, Ryoga's house wasn't like the Tendo's. It wasn't as old, for one, and Ryoga's parents had newly renovated practically everything. Nothing would be breaking down any time soon, and it wasn't like anything would get damaged with how calm things were in town nowadays (a fact she found strangely sad for some reason). Ranma's fingers began to drum the counter faster.

She could take Shirokuro for walks? That'd help her get out of the house, and get some exercise in. The bigger she'd get, the less she'd be able to do physically. The thought bugged her immensely, but if she was still able to exercise even slightly, she supposed she'd be alright. Maybe she could clean, too? And do all the laundry. She and Ryoga could take turns on several things, to make things fair, to divvy the responsibilities up…

"Coming to eat?" Ryoga's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

Ranma turned around to see that Ryoga had brought their food to the table, and was watching her expectantly. Ranma looked back at the kettle, which was billowing with steam.

"Uh, right, yeah…" she walked over to the table, her head down as she pulled out her chair and went to seat herself.

"The water should be ready," Ryoga said slowly. "for the tea?"

Ranma paused, then looked back over at the steaming kettle she'd abandoned on the counter. "R-Right." She really needed to stop saying that word.

Ranma went back to the counter hurriedly. Ryoga watched as she grabbed cups, pressed the button on the kettle to dispense some water, and prepared their teas. She came back to the table, and Ryoga thanked her under his breath as she placed his cup next to him before finally plopping down in her chair.

"Itadakimasu," Ranma blurted, grabbing her chopsticks and promptly stuffing her mouth. Her rushed chewing slowed after a moment, and she hummed as she swallowed her bite. "It's delicious." she murmured.

"Thanks," Ryoga said. "My Mum made it all the time for me when I was a kid. It was one of her specialties. She always liked adding a little saffron to the rice for an extra kick."

Ranma nodded while she chewed on another bite. "Yeah, I can taste the saffron, now that ya mention it," she remarked. She took a sip of tea. "My old man wasn't exactly much of a cook, an' I was too young to remember Ma's food. So I dunno if she had any 'specialities'..."

Ranma paused for a moment, then barked with laughter suddenly. Ryoga looked up curiously, and Ranma shook her head.

"Croquettes," Ranma remembered. "Ma taught me how to make 'em once, back when she still thought I was 'Ranko'."

"They were her specialty?"

Ranma shook her head. "Nah, she just thought it'd be an easy starter dish for me, an' I'm good with a knife so I'd be fast at dicin' up all the potatoes and meat and stuff. She said they turned out real good, though."

Ranma blanched suddenly as she remembered her mother telling her she'd make a "wonderful wife" someday. She decided not to say that bit out loud. Mostly because she was scared she'd puke again right after saying it.

"She said they were the 'best croquettes' she'd ever tasted," Ranma remarked instead. "But she was probably just bein' nice."

"Really?" said Ryoga. "Why don't you make that for lunch today, then?"

Ranma looked up, and blinked. She thought again about their grocery situation, and tried to recall her mother's recipe off the top of her head. She had a good memory when it came to food so it wasn't difficult.

"Yeah," she said finally, checking the last thing off her mental grocery list. "I guess I could."

"I've actually never had croquettes," Ryoga admitted. "You should show me how you make them."

Ranma found herself grinning for the first time in a long time. "An' give away the Saotome Secret Technique? In your dreams."

"That good, are they?"

"I don't think ya can make deep-fried meat n' potatoes taste bad."

"Well, unless you're Akane." Ryoga joked. Then his face quickly fell, and he looked at Ranma sheepishly. Ranma didn't miss how his eyes flickered to her cheek, despite it being healed now.

Ranma managed a small chuckle, going back to her food. "Yeah, they'd be lumps of mushy coal when she was done with 'em." she murmured.

Ryoga didn't respond, only slowly went back to his own plate of food. It was quiet between them, but it was actually for the first time since they'd begun eating, Ranma noticed. Ranma had assumed that their mealtimes were a time for peace and quiet, where they could just enjoy the food without having to force conversation about the damn weather, or something.

They weren't forcing a conversation, though. In fact, it came as easy as ever. Ranma wasn't sure when just talking to Ryoga had become so easy, it'd happened gradually and yet so abruptly that she didn't even notice it. Ryoga used to be so infuriating. He was so wrapped up in revenge over Ranma running from their duel, and then his jealousy over Ranma's engagement to Akane, that there was hardly any room for the two to converse like normal teenaged boys, let alone like friends.

Ranma always settled on the fact that they'd just grown up. Which was true, in the factual sense. Ranma was twenty-two, but most days she still felt like a kid with no idea what she was doing. She'd always assumed she'd have somewhat of a "life" going for herself at this point. Back when she was still sweet on Akane, she'd often think about being in her twenties and probably being married and looking after the dojo while Akane went off and did some college thing for a few years. The idea had enticed the part of Ranma that had feelings for Akane, but no other part of her craved that life. In fact, it scared the absolute shit out of her.

That's when her feelings for Akane became less romantic, and more familial, brotherly. That's when she'd started thinking that she didn't really want a plan at all. Ranma had always just gone with the flow, and was pretty content to do so for the rest of her life and then retire in old age as some legendary martial arts master living somewhere badass like on the top of a mountain, or something.

The elephant stopped its pacing to flat out sit right on top of Ranma's chest, crushing her lungs and her spirits with them. Those fantasies were already far behind her. She wouldn't be able to travel around Japan on some life-long training journey with a bun in the oven. And the idea of repeating her own father's parenting techniques did not appeal in the slightest.

Ranma was certain that even if she hadn't done that decade-long training trip, martial arts would have always been her true calling. Ranma could have told her father at any time that she didn't want to be a martial artist if she truly didn't want to. She never did any of this out of fear of her father's rejection, or because of some duty to the Tendo dojo. She did it for herself. She loved it; she was good at it. Martial arts was her one truest passion, it was for her own self-entitlement and enjoyment, not to shove down someone else's throat.

But, Ranma thought suddenly, with **two** martial artists as parents, something would be bound to rub off…

The image of an infant swaddled in a karate gi instead of soft blankets entered her head. The elephant started to lift off of her chest, ever so slightly…

"Everything okay?" Ryoga said. "Your stomach isn't turning on you, is it?"

Ranma looked up. "Uh, no…" she mumbled, looking quickly back down at her omelette rice. She felt her face getting hot and tingly, and or some reason she couldn't look Ryoga in the eye.

Ranma finished the rest of her food quickly before it got any colder. Then she put away her dishes and went over to one of the cupboards. She took out the bottle of folic acid that Kasumi had given her, which she'd already taken several tablets from now. Ranma wasn't used to taking vitamins, but was trying to get into the habit of taking them every morning after she ate. She popped a tablet into her mouth and downed the last of her tea. Ryoga went over and put his own dishes into the sink. Ranma put away the bottle and went over to the sink and began to fill it with water.

"Oh, I can get these…" Ryoga said, looking genuinely surprised to see Ranma put herself to work without being asked.

"No, it's fine. I...want to," Ranma forced out, scrubbing away at the egg-ridden pans. "I mean...I oughta pitch in if I'm gonna be livin' here, right?"

"I guess so…" Ryoga murmured, still watching Ranma and blinking slowly.

"I gotta admit, though, there's somethin' about doin' dishes that I hate. I dunno how Kasumi sings to herself while she does it." Ranma grumbled.

Ryoga couldn't stop the short laugh that bursted out of his throat. "I don't think anybody likes doing dishes. Even Kasumi. Singing probably just makes the work feel lighter."

Ranma hummed thoughtfully. "I guess. Still, I was thinkin' that, to be fair, we could split on dish duty. Other than that, I don't really mind housework. I'm good with tools, an' I can do laundry and basic cleanin' stuff...y'know like, vacuuming an' wiping things off an'...that kinda thing…"

Ryoga held up his hands as if in surrender. "Look, you really don't have to…"

"I want to," Ranma said firmly. "I want to."

Ryoga let his arms drop. He sighed. "Alright, then. I just wouldn't want you to, you know, exert yourself."

Ranma stopped her washing and looked over at Ryoga with a dark expression. "I swear if you start treating me like some helpless, fragile littlehousewife, Ryoga, I'll-"

"Calm down, tough guy." Ryoga's hands flew right back up again. "Trust me, I'll be the last guy to get on your bad side. Especially when you start getting mood swings."

Ranma paled. "You mean, it gets worse?"

Ryoga shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea. I'm just going off what little I've seen about it on T.V."

Ranma sighed as she dried off a plate. "I guess I'm gonna have to go see Tofu-sensei for more answers. Neither of us know what the hell we're doin'."

"He's a chiropractor," Ryoga remarked. "I don't think Tofu-sensei can be your...doctor-doctor for something like this. You'll need a physician."

Ranma her whirled around to Ryoga again. "But, he's the one that told me I was knocked up!" she cried. "An' I don't know any other doctors. An' Ilike Tofu-sensei."

"I know, but, I don't think he can do it," Ryoga said regrettably. "You're going to have to go to an actual hospital, not some chiropractic clinic. Especially on the, well...big day."

The elephant plopped its rump back down on Ranma's lungs again, cutting off her air sharply. She hadn't even begun to mentally prepare herself to think that far ahead.

"B-but…" Ranma was starting to feel panic welling up inside her. "Tofu-sensei knows about my curse. How am I supposed to explain to some doctor I don't even know that I'm actually a guy? What if they start runnin' weird tests on me, or...or put me in the paper? What if I'm some kinda...scientific miracle? What if-"

"Ranma, Ranma, slow down," Ryoga said quickly, grabbing Ranma's shoulders. "You're starting to freak out."

"Of course I'm freaking out!" Ranma cried, breaking out of Ryoga's grip. "I don't want a bunch of doctors all over me! I don't want everybody in Japan to know that I'm pregnant. Hell, I still haven't even told my own mother. I didn't even want any of this in the first place, I mean-"

"You know," Ryoga cut her off abruptly. "I don't think it's too late yet to... call it off."

Ranma froze. The consideration strangely made her head stop whirling, and she was able to focus again. She took a deep breath.

"No," she said solidly, shaking her head. "I told you already. I can't do that."

"Well then, you don't have any other choice," Ryoga said with finality. "You need to find a doctor."

Ranma's lips were pressed together so tight her lips were white, but she nodded slowly in agreement.

* * *

A while later, Ranma and Ryoga had changed clothes and were getting ready to head out and find a clinic. Ryoga found Ranma in the kitchen, standing in front of the telephone on the wall. Ranma glanced over, saw Ryoga's questioning look, then looked back at the phone.

"I was thinking about calling Ma," she explained quietly.

"Oh," Ryoga said, not sure what else to say.

"She's the only one who doesn't know yet," Ranma went on. "Unless Pops already went an' told her. But I doubt it."

"If it's any reconciliation, it's not like she knows where I live," Ryoga said. "So even if she did want to stab you, she wouldn't be able to find you."

Despite herself, Ranma chuckled. "Y'know, that actually did kinda help," she muttered. Then, she sighed softly.

"You already got through this once before," Ryoga said. "You can do it."

Ranma nodded. If she didn't do it now, she'd lose her nerve.

She picked up the phone, and punched in the number quickly before her brain shut down. Her heart fluttered faster with every ring on the other end. Her heart stopped completely when the ringing stopped with a click.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom," Ranma forced out, gripping the receiver tightly. Her eyes flicked over to Ryoga again, who was leaning on the doorframe waiting.

"Oh, Ranma! How nice of you to call. It's been so long since you came to visit." Nodoka said happily. There was a short pause. "Your voice, um...are you a girl right now?"

"Y-Yeah, uh…" Ranma gulped. "Look, Mom, I…"

"You sound upset. Did something happen?" Nodoka's voice instantly because worried. "What's wrong, dear?"

Ranma bit her lip, and looked over at Ryoga again. Their eyes met this time, and hers were begging him for help. He simply nodded his head once at her, his expression firm.

Just get it over with.

Ranma shut her eyes tightly. "I'm pregnant."

There was silence on the other end of the line. Ranma waited, not breathing. Ranma cracked open one eye, peeking at Ryoga who was watching her intently.

"OH!" Nodoka suddenly cried, making Ranma jump. "You and Akane are pregnant? Oh, Ranma, I'm...oh my goodness, it is still a little early I'd say, and you haven't even gotten married yet, but I guess this means that-"

"No, no, Mom," Ranma said quickly. "Akane's not pregnant."

Nodoka went quiet again. "...Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Then...what…"

"I'm pregnant, Mom," Ranma said. She paused for a moment, thinking it over. She may as well get everything off the table while she had Nodoka on the phone. "And...I'm not marrying Akane. I called off the engagement. And I moved outta the Tendos."

Wow. Was she trying to give her mother a heart attack? She was literally the worst son ever.

The line was completely silent.

"Mom?"

"Oh…" Nodoka whispered finally, so soft Ranma strained to hear her. "Oh…"

"Mom, I-"

"Who?"

"...Sorry?"

"The father. Who is the father." Her voice didn't say it like a question.

Ranma suppressed a groan. Why was that always everyone's first question? Ranma suddenly realized that Ryoga had never met her mother. Her mother would have no clue who Ryoga was. Ranma felt like groaning again. This was just getting worse and worse.

"Uh...you've...never met him." Ranma said stiffly. She looked at Ryoga again, who was beginning to look just as nervous as she was.

"Oh," Nodoka said yet again. "Is...is he...is he manly?"

Ranma almost dropped the receiver. "...Excuse me?"

"Is he strong? Handsome? Smart?" Nodoka began spitting out questions in rapid succession. Her voice pitched higher with each word, but the flattened inflection in her voice had vanished. She sound slightly anxious, but more so...excited.

"I...I mean, well-"

"Please, dear, this is very important." Nodoka said quickly.

"Um…"

"I mean, these aren't exactly ideal circumstances. And this certainly wasn't how I expected to get a grandchild. But you already proved to me your prowess as a young man, dear. You were manly even in the body of a woman, and that's why I was able to accept your circumstances. So...I can accept this, too, but...I must know if the...other father of my grandchild is as much of a man as you are."

Ranma wasn't exactly sure what to do with herself. She wanted to faint and burst out laughing all at once. She opened and closed her mouth several times, words stuck in her throat.

"Ranma?"

Finally, it dawned on her she'd have to convince her mother that Ryoga was good husband material, with Ryoga standing right beside her.

Her whirling, confused emotions settled decidedly on embarrassment.

"He's...uh…" Ranma cleared her throat. "Um…"

"Yes?" Nodoka pressed eagerly.

"He's...strong. Very strong." Ranma began, swallowing a thick lump of clay down her throat. "He can break a boulder apart with just the tip of his finger."

"Goodness, that is strong," Nodoka breathed. "Go on."

Ranma strained her brain. "Well, he's pretty smart, I guess. He, uh...knows all of the constellations?" Dumb. Dumb. That was so dumb.

"Oh, my, that's quite a feat." Nodoka said. "Well, is he handsome?"

"Uh, y-yeah, sure…" Ranma mumbled, peeking at Ryoga again through her bangs as if she had to make sure. "Good...good genes, I'm sure."

"Oh, wonderful." Nodoka sighed, obviously contented. "I'm so excited for you, dear."

"Uh, yeah…" Ranma said, blinking rapidly. She could hardly believe how well this had all went.

"So, have you registered yet?"

"Eh?"

"Have you not been to see an gynecologist yet?"

"A gyne-what now?"

"Well, you'll have to go and register the pregnancy with the ward, first and foremost. After that you'll get a Mother and Child handbook, your pregnancy badge-I still have mine around somewhere, you know how sentimental I am-you also get a coupon book to use at your appointments, and-"

"Wait, coupon book?" Ranma cut in, intrigued. "What, like department store coupons?"

"Well, in a sense. You bring the coupon book to your appointments at the hospital, and you get discounts-sometimes the appointments are even free."

The elephant got off of Ranma's chest and started doing a happy dance.

Discounts? Free?

"That's...wow, that's great!" Ranma was grinning again, so wide her cheeks were hurting. "I had no idea about any of that stuff. I was freakin' out thinkin' about how I was going to...Mom, you're the best. Really. Thanks so much."

"Oh, well, of course, dear…" Nodoka said softly, but Ranma could tell she was elated. "Any questions you have, just come to me. I've done it all myself before, obviously. And now I get to join you in your experience. You've made me very happy."

Ranma could feel herself starting to choke up. Her mother was the only one who could so easily yank on her heartstrings like this. "I gotta go now. Looks like I've suddenly got a lot of things to do."

"Oh, yes. Please keep in touch, dear. I love hearing from you, and I'll need to be kept up to date on all the latest news, of course." Nodoka said. "I love you, darling."

"I love you, too, Mom. So, so much. I'll call you later." Ranma hung up the receiver, and with that all the weight had finally left her body.

The elephant was off somewhere splashing itself happily with water. Ranma felt like all of her problems were being washed away. She looked over at Ryoga, who was staring at her in complete shock. She had the sudden urge to hug him, she was in such a good mood.

The peculiar mental image brought her down slightly from her high, and she restrained herself.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Not a whole lot happening in this chapter, but also a quite a lot at the same time. At least where Ranma's inner monologue is concerned. Ranma has a tendency to overthink things, which will play a pretty significant role as the story progresses. There's just so many ways to land this boy into trouble. Bad for him, fun for me.


	11. A trouble shared is a trouble halved

**11.**

_**A trouble shared is a trouble halved**_

* * *

Ranma had spent too many afternoons running around town, usually with a few so-called fiancees on her tail. Or she'd be leaping over rooftops hunting down that old geezer Happosai during his daily panty raids. Or from Akane and one of her ruthless beatings after Ranma teased her or said something stupid without thinking. It wasn't a cakewalk, but it was her life. You spend long enough doing one thing, and it's bound to become trivial, no matter how ridiculous it appears. The ludicrous had been the mundane to her. Now, the mundane was ludicrous.

She'd been running all over the place that afternoon. First it was the trip to the town hall, signing this and that on so many different forms it made her head spin. She was given an armful of papers and booklets, and was suddenly very regretful about not bringing along a bag. It didn't help that Ranma could have sworn the clerk had given her a disapproving look for being so ill-prepared. Ryoga helped to carry half of the booklets they'd acquired, while Ranma held on to their newly acquired coupon book, clutching to it like a life reserve.

It certainly didn't look like any coupon book Kasumi brought home from the department store. It was just a thick, manila-coloured piece of paper with a bunch of boring words on it that may have been written in Chinese for all Ranma knew how to make heads or tails of it. The only reason she even knew that this was the coupon book was because the clerk at town hall had announced each thing as she put them onto the counter and Ranma scrambled to gather them and memorize what each thing was.

The pregnancy badge her mother had mentioned on the phone was like a keychain. It was a plastic white circle with a cutesy cartoon logo of a mother and baby looking smiley and peaceful on a pastel pink background, attached to a small beaded chain. It made Ranma want to barf just looking at the stupidly adorable picture. Since she had nowhere else to put the damn thing, it was hooked around one her jean's belt loops, completely hidden beneath her t-shirt, which she was swimming in. Out of sight, out of mind.

Ranma still wasn't thrilled about the idea of having to see a doctor other than Dr. Tofu, but she also didn't want to cause a huge fuss and go on a wild goose chase all over Tokyo for the "perfect doctor". Besides, if doctors' appointments were going to be a regular thing, she didn't want to waste time traversing great distances if she could find a clinic near Ryoga's house. Thankfully, the hospital was close to Ryoga's neighbourhood, about a twenty-minute walk after they passed their old middle school.

There weren't a lot of fences in the neighbourhood, just a lot of short cement walls surrounding the houses. When Ranma attempted to walk along one of the walls like she usually did, Ryoga pitched his first fit in days.

"Hey, get down from there!" Ryoga shouted, stopping all forward motion toward their destination to look up at Ranma with an alarmed, irritated expression.

"What's your problem?" Ranma muttered.

"What the hell is wrong with the sidewalk?" Ryoga said strongly.

"I do this all the time. Ain't cha heard of balance training?" Ranma said flippantly, raising an eyebrow and planting a hand on her hip.

"I'm aware of the reason, I'm just wondering what gave you the bright idea to jump up on a cement wall and start pretending it's a damn tightrope." Ryoga retorted.

"Never waste an opportunity," Ranma said. "Everythin' is training."

"Not everything."

"That's not somethin' I wanna hear from the guy who claims to be my 'rival', Ryoga." Ranma squatted down on the wall, placed her palms at her center and lifted her legs into the air outstretched in a split. Ryoga's eyes bulged.

"Stop that!" he cried. "Get down from there right now!"

"What's the big deal, Mister P? You've seen me do this all the time, it's not like I'm gonna fall." Ranma said the word like it was an absolute impossibility.

"Will you stop being so moronic and get down?!" Ryoga barked. "Or I'll break that damn wall from under your feet!"

Ranma curled her legs back in, placed them firmly on the wall and stood upright. Taking one final, high-nosed look down at Ryoga, she lifted her hands into the air and front-flipped off the wall. Curled around in mid-air, she heard Ryoga make a loud, angry squawk from the ground below. She landed solidly, not on her feet, but in Ryoga's arms. Booklets and flyers scattered the ground, loose papers fluttered through the air around them, all abandoned by Ryoga who'd emptied his arms to catch Ranma before she landed. Ranma stared at Ryoga in dumb shock, looking incredulously up at Ryoga's face which was plastered with a deep frown.

"Put me down!" Ranma bellowed, emphasizing each word sharply as she kicked out her legs like she was swimming backstroke. Ryoga's grip on her was tight and firm, however, and she couldn't budge.

"If you're trying to piss me off," Ryoga grated. "you're well on your goddamn way."

"I'm not doin' anythin' that'd piss you off!" Ranma barked back. "What is your deal?"

"My deal is that you're pregnant and you're doing front flips off of cement walls like it's ordinary," Ryoga said. "Have you ever seen a pregnant woman do front flips?"

"Well, I ain't ordinary and I sure as heck ain't a woman!" Ranma started to frantically kick out her legs again even though it was in vain.

"Well, you are pregnant." Ryoga said tightly.

"Tell me somethin' I don't know, why don't ya?"

"No matter your normal physical abilities, you can't just go doing cartwheels and tightroping along walls when you're expecting a child." Ryoga said. "You could hurt the baby, and yourself."

"Didn't I tell you I'd kick your teeth in if you ever started treating me like a helpless maiden?" Ranma snapped. "And besides, it ain't even the size of a thumb tack yet, an' it's not like I've got some giant belly yet either, so what's the-"

Ranma suddenly found it very difficult to speak, for Ryoga had plastered her lips shut with his own. After a moment, he pulled away slowly, seeming to wait for a moment to see if she would speak or lash out again. Ranma could only stare, her eyes huge, her mouth parted.

"You are insufferable." Ryoga whispered.

Ranma opened her mouth wider, but no words would surface at first. She struggled for a moment, and slowly the words cracked out of her mouth.

"I...I don't need protecting." she croaked.

"I know you don't," Ryoga said quietly. "But you can't blame me for wanting to try."

Ranma felt her chest constrict again. Heart palpitations were a pregnancy symptom, right? Right.

"Put me down already," she grumbled. "I just wanna get this doctor thing over and done with. Plus you dropped all those damn papers."

Ryoga obeyed, setting Ranma back down on her feet. Ranma knelt down and began collecting the papers quickly. She stood upright, and glared at the mess in her arms.

"You dolt," she said irritably. "If you'd just let me jump on my own…"

"Let me see," Ryoga said, reaching his hand out for the papers. "I'll try and get them organized."

Ranma slapped the papers onto Ryoga's chest. "Knock yourself out."

Ranma brushed past him and continued down the street. Ryoga sighed, trying to shuffle around the papers into a neat pile as he tried to catch up to Ranma. That was proving to be even more difficult than expected. Ranma was very fast when she wanted to be.

Ryoga spent the rest of the walk to the clinic walking behind Ranma, wondering how someone so much shorter than him could beat his stride.

* * *

When they arrived at the clinic, Ranma had to stand at the front desk and awkwardly shuffle through the pile of papers to find the coupon book and Mother and Child handbook. Ranma didn't have a clinic card, so she had to fill out a form with all her personal information and health history, which took way longer than she had the patience for. Then the receptionist checked the coupon book for the appropriate coupon for their appointment. The receptionist went into a drawer and came back up and placed a small cup on the desk in front of Ranma.

Ranma suppressed a groan as she glared at the small plastic cup with the orange lid, knowing all too well it's desired purpose. Begrudgingly she snatched the cup and stormed off to the bathroom. She returned to the waiting room and flopped down noisily into the chair beside Ryoga, who was reading one of the many pamphlets they'd been given at the town hall. Ryoga was about to give Ranma a swift kick for jittering her leg wildly while they waited, when the nurse called out her name. They both quickly got to their feet and walked over to the nurse, who brought them into the examination room.

Ryoga sat in a stool away from the action while Ranma had her blood pressure and weight taken. Then they measured around her abdomen, while Ranma looked up at the ceiling and pretended to be somewhere else.

"The doctor will be with you shortly," said the nurse finally. She turned around to look at Ryoga. "If you'll come with me, sir, so Saotome-san can change…"

Ryoga raised his eyebrows in surprise, but obligingly rose from his seat. "Uh, sure…"

"Wait a minute," Ranma called out, a slight waver in her voice. "What do you mean, 'change'?"

"The doctor will be examining your pelvis," explained the nurse. She opened a cupboard and walked over to Ranma and handled her a bundle of cloth. "Change into this, and then wait for the doctor. He'll help you into the stirrups."

"Stirrups?" Ranma echoed, looking down the bundle in her arms. Now she was even more confused.

The nurse gestured to the setup in the corner of the room. It was a blue chair with mechanical, metal attachments. Ranma stared at the weird chair, and suddenly felt like a prisoner on death row. When she turned back around, the nurse and Ryoga had already left. Ranma looked back down at the bundle in her arms, and opened it up. It was a backless hospital gown.

Ranma didn't suppress her groan this time.

* * *

Ryoga was back out in the waiting room. He'd been told he could go back in after Ranma was finished with the pelvic exam. He busied himself reading through the pamphlets, but he found himself reading only half of the sentences, and some several times over and over. Ryoga sighed, crossing his legs and flicking out the pamphlet with frustration, trying to concentrate.

Suddenly, all concentration flew out the window as a blood-curdling scream nearly shattered all the windows in the building and made Ryoga leap out of his skin. The receptionist jumped to her feet, her face alarmed. Everyone in the waiting room were murmuring among themselves worriedly.

There was another high scream. This scream drew out, and started to grow louder. Then, Ranma burst into the waiting room, screaming bloody murder and still dressed in the hospital gown. Everyone collectively gasped, and the distraught receptionist hurried around the desk toward Ranma. Ryoga jumped to his feet, mouth agape.

The doctor rushed into the waiting room, wide-eyed and gasping for air. Ranma completely ignored the receptionist trying to subdue her and whirled around and jabbed an accusing finger at the doctor.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she hollered.

"Saotome-san, please-!" the receptionist cried.

"You call yourself a doctor? What the hell are you trying to do to me?!" Ranma bellowed, completely ignoring the poor receptionist. "You screwed with the wrong guy, doc!"

"What the hell is going on?" Ryoga exclaimed, hurrying over to Ranma. "What happened in there?"

The doctor looked like he was in a pressure cooker being slowly boiled alive. "I-I was merely trying to perform a simple pelvic exam. I didn't do anything that-"

"Like hell you didn't!" Ranma snapped.

"Please, miss, your-um...your gown is…" the receptionist stammered, looking like she was ready to cry.

"Saotome-san, if you'll just come back to the exam room…" the doctor began.

"I ain't going back in there with you!" Ranma said incredulously, her eyes wide.

The doctor looked over at Ryoga. "You there. Are you with her?"

"Y-Yes…" Ryoga said sheepishly. Ranma didn't seem to care that she was standing in the middle of the waiting room, her bare backside facing the rest of the other waiting patients. Ryoga, however, was embarrassed enough for the both of them.

The doctor sighed, with a mix of frustration and relief. "Perhaps if you accompany the young lady, she'll feel less uncomfortable."

"Sure. If that'll help…" Ryoga looked over at Ranma apprehensively. He placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder. She tensed instantly, but slackened just a little when she realized it was Ryoga who had touched her. "Come on, Ranma."

Ranma looked over at Ryoga, her eyes squeezed into thin slits as she glared at him in betrayal. Then she scoffed, and smacked his hand off his shoulder.

"Fine," she grumbled quietly.

The doctor lead the two back down the hall and into the examination room. Ryoga saw the doctor close and lock the door behind them.

Smart man, Ryoga thought. But unlike Ryoga, the doctor didn't know Ranma could easily shatter that door, locked or not, into splinters.

"Now, Saotome-san, if you'll please situate yourself back in the chair…" the doctor said.

Ranma looked like she was ready to go on a killing spree, but she got up onto the chair and folded her arms tightly in front of her chest. The doctor walked over and reached for her ankle.

"Alright, let's get your legs back up…"

Ranma swung up her foot, batting the doctors hand away. "Don't. I can do it myself."

She stuck her legs back onto the stirrups one at a time, arms still crossed. The doctor's brow was as furrowed as it was back in the waiting room. He stood back and let Ranma do things on her own. The doctor washed up, and then sat down on a stool in front of Ranma's parted legs.

He looked over his shoulder at Ryoga. "Pull up a stool beside Saotome-san." he instructed.

Ryoga grabbed a stool and put it down beside the stirrup chair. He sat down and looked up at Ranma. Under the bright lights, he could see that her face was flushed dark red from anger and embarrassment. Ryoga really couldn't blame her, when she was being forced to sit in that awkward chair, her legs hanging up in the air with her nether regions completely exposed to a doctor she wasn't happy with. Ranma wasn't looking at Ryoga or the doctor. She was looking up at the ceiling again, her fingers drumming impatiently against her arm.

"Now, if you can relax, this will go very easily." the doctor told her. "I can't get a proper sample if you tense up. Or run away."

Ryoga couldn't help but stare at the strange metal object the doctor picked up. It looked like a pair of tongs. "What is this for, doctor?" Ryoga asked curiously.

"This is a Pap smear. It's just a rudimentary procedure to screen for cervical cancer or sexually-transmitted diseases." the doctor explained. "Alright now, Saotome-san, relax…"

"And, what other procedures can we expect today?" Ryoga wanted to be sure he was prepared so there wouldn't be another outburst.

"After this is a bimanual internal exam," the doctor went on. "that will determine the size of the uterus and pelvis, and check for anything that might be abnormal."

"I see," Ryoga didn't like the sound of 'internal'. "And, how is that preformed? With that same tool there?"

"No, it's manual exam. I'll be using my hands." the doctor explained.

He didn't like the sound of 'hands', either. Ryoga glanced worriedly at Ranma. Apparently neither did she. Her jaw was clenched tight, her fingers were drumming even faster on her arm. Down in front of her legs, the doctor shifted, and Ranma winced in time with his movements. Ryoga cringed. He didn't have to look to know what was going on down there.

"After that's done, we'll do an ultrasound." the doctor removed the weird tongs, and Ryoga saw Ranma's shoulders lower. He hadn't even noticed they'd been up by her ears. "We'll be doing an ultrasound at every appointment after this, so you can expect those in the future. Then we'll do a blood test. We'll be doing another blood test at the third trimester, as well. Finally we'll have some time to discuss any other questions the two of you may have."

Ryoga nodded slowly. "Alright."

"Alright, Saotome-san, nearly done. I'll just measure the size of your uterus and pelvis, then we can move on to the ultrasound."

Ranma's shoulders seized back up again while the doctor performed the bimanual internal exam. She'd been flushed this entire time, but now her face was completely beet red. Just when Ranma looked like she was about to fly off the chair and try escaping the room again, and Ryoga was wondering to himself if he'd be able to tackle her down before she did, the doctor announced they were finished.

"Now, you can get your legs down and then you can lie down on the bed over here," the doctor said, nodding his head toward a bed beside what looked like a large computer.

Ryoga watched on while Ranma lied down on the bed. The doctor asked her to lift her gown, and with a scowl that had yet to leave her face, she obeyed. The doctor laid a towel across Ranma's hips, so only her belly was exposed. While the doctor got things prepared, Ryoga kept his eyes on Ranma. She still looked uncomfortable even though she wasn't in the stirrups anymore. Ryoga was starting to recognize this scene from the little amount of television he watched. The doctor turned down the lights. He came back over and squeezed out some thick, bluish goo onto Ranma's midsection. Ranma's brows raised, and her face finally softened and her body slackened.

"It's warm," she remarked.

The doctor hummed as he smoothed down the gel. "We keep it on a heater," he explained.

"I thought it was supposed to be cold," Ranma said. "I was all tensed up for it."

Ryoga agreed silently. He'd seen many a pregnant women on the TV jump at the contact of this blue gel. The doctor chuckled for the first time all day, and it was just as surprising as hearing Ranma speak so calmly to the man she'd been screaming at only several minutes ago.

The screen on the large contraption beside the bed Ranma was laying in was lit up, and started warbling around as the doctor started to move his instrument around on Ranma's gel-covered belly. Ryoga stared at the screen, strangely fascinated. Ranma wasn't looking; she was looking up at the ceiling but she no longer looked like she was trying to pretend she was somewhere else. Her eyes were half-lidded and fluttered every so often.

The ultrasound lasted several minutes. The doctor spoke a few times, but Ryoga wasn't paying attention. His eyes were beginning to warp the black and white blobs on the screen. All the white blobs merged together into a small ball, the size of a grape. It expanded and became misshapen, until suddenly it was the perfect silhouette of an infant, tucked in on itself and…

Snoring?

Ryoga looked away from the screen over at the bed, where Ranma was fast asleep, her mouth hung open wide as she snored loudly and her head lolled to the side. Ryoga heard the doctor chuckle again, and he looked down to see he was also watching Ranma sleep.

"Well," the doctor said. "At least she's finally calm."

* * *

Later, Ranma and Ryoga were finally back at Ryoga's house. The two both let out a long sigh of relief as they passed through the threshold and Shirokuro began to dance around their feet. Ryoga walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch, tossing all their papers down on the coffee table, happy to finally be rid of them after carrying them around all day. He suddenly became aware of the commotion coming from the kitchen, where Ranma had disappeared into as soon as they'd gotten home. Curious, Ryoga got back up and walked over to the kitchen.

Ranma was a flurry of activity. Ryoga walked over to the counter and looked around at all the ingredients Ranma had laid out. She was pouring flour into a container as she looked up at him.

"What…?" Ryoga began.

"Croquettes," Ranma explained. "I said I'd make them for lunch."

"Lunch?" Ryoga looked over at the clock. "We're a little past due for 'lunch'."

"Yeah, and I'm starving," Ranma said. She cracked several eggs and separated the yolk from the whites, then poured the yolks into another container.

"Do you want some help?" Ryoga asked. "We've been running around all day, and you're still going. I'd feel bad if I let you do all this by yourself. It already looks pretty...involved."

Ranma shrugged. "It's fine."

"Ranma," Ryoga reached over and touched Ranma's arm, his fingers brushing onto the cotton pad taped onto the crook of her elbow. Ranma stopped moving and looked down at Ryoga's hand.

"Hey, watch it. That still smarts, y'know."

"Listen to me, just this once, will you?" Ryoga's voice wasn't angry. Rather, it seemed tired and a little bit pained.

Ranma looked up and met Ryoga in the eye. She hadn't been able to back at the hospital. In fact, she hadn't looked him directly in the eye since she'd jumped off that wall. She knew she hadn't been able to look at him at the hospital because she was slowly dying inside of embarrassment that he was watching her get...felt up by the doctor. So, why had she been unwilling to do so then?

Because it was the first time they'd kissed again since she'd left?

A jolting chill ran up Ranma's arm from the tips of Ryoga's fingers where he was gingerly touching her skin. Her whole body went cold, then numb, and every inch of her skin tingled. The tingling sensation was the most intense where Ryoga's hand was, but there her skin was perfectly warm. It was relaxing, like the warmth of that ultrasound gel, but in a completely different way. Ryoga's touch was very unlike the doctors. Ranma didn't like the doctor's touch, and Ranma was very certain she'd never enjoyed any other man's touch, aside from Ryoga's.

The dull sting in her elbow was gone. Ranma couldn't feel the pain anymore. Ranma couldn't feel anything anymore other than that pleasant tingling sensation running up and down her arms, up her back and neck and all over her head. Firecrackers popped inside her mind until she could only see stars.

"Hey," Ryoga said suddenly. He gripped Ranma's arm a little tighter. "Are you okay?"

Ranma came down from where she'd been floating somewhere near cloud nine, and suddenly became quite aware of herself and her surroundings. Her face started to turn white and her airy expression melted down to a frown.

"What's going on?" she muttered. "None of this makes any sense."

Ryoga looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean look at us!" Ranma cried suddenly, throwing her arm around gesturing to the kitchen they stood in. "I'm here cooking you dinner like I'm…" Ranma looked like she was about to choke, "...like I'm your wife or something. And...you've been nice to me. Like stupidly nice. The old you would have tried to kill me for causing such an uproar like I did in that waiting room today, but instead you...you didn't say or do anything."

Ranma looked down at her arm, which Ryoga was still holding onto. She tugged her arm out of his grip and looked back up at him with a hard look in her eyes.

"What the hell is all this...domestic shit?"

Ryoga's arm was still hovering in the air. Slowly, he lowered it to his side and his expression fell with it.

"I mean, just 'cause you knocked me up doesn't mean we've gotta act like we're a couple," Ranma said the word with terror, "I know you said you wanted a part in all this, and...after today...I don't think I can do this on my own anymore."

Despite himself, Ryoga's eyes widened at this confession. It wasn't like Ranma at all to admit that she needed other people. It'd clearly taken a lot out of Ranma to admit it, too, for she was blushing again.

"But...but just because you want to stick around don't mean you and I gotta treat each other any different." Ranma went on quickly, trying to dismiss her embarrassment. "Like I said, we aren't a couple, so just 'cause we live together, and eat together, and sleep in the same bed...and...and…"

Ranma slumped, and hung her head.

"Shit…" she mumbled.

A smile tugged at the corner of Ryoga's lips.

"We've both been doing things that are pretty...out of the ordinary for us lately," Ryoga said. "But...if I found anything wrong with it, I wouldn't be doing it."

Ranma lifted her head slowly, and looked up at Ryoga through her cherry-red bangs. Ryoga took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, which was even tinier under his wide hand.

"We're not acting the way we used to six years ago. We're not even acting the same way we did a few weeks ago." Ryoga went on. "Maybe we're finally just...growing up."

Ranma wrinkled her nose at that, and Ryoga laughed softly.

"Look, it's not like either of can exactly...bail right now," Ryoga awkwardly gestured down at Ranma's stomach for emphasis, "So, if you can handle it, I can handle it."

Ranma stared at Ryoga for a long moment. She seemed to catch herself and her eyes flickered away. She switched her weight to her other leg, pressed her hand onto the counter and drummed her fingers out of time. She pressed her lips together, she tugged her bottom lip through her teeth. She opened her mouth after a moment, then closed it again. Ryoga realized he couldn't stop staring at Ranma's mouth.

"I, uh…" Ranma began. Her eyes flickered back to Ryoga. "Th...thanks for coming with me today."

Ryoga raised his eyebrows. He laughed again, and Ranma looked at him curiously.

Ryoga shook his head. "It's just...you were so freaked out because I've been treating you nice, and you're here thanking me. And meaning it."

"Of course I mean it," Ranma said incredulously. She pushed herself off the counter and leaned forward. "You saw me back there. I was a wreck. And it was just... I dunno, even though it was really goddamn weird havin' you in that room with me it was also... really nice, too."

Ryoga smiled. After a moment, Ranma smiled back.

They stared at one another for a while, before they both realized what they were doing. Ryoga cleared his throat.

"So," Ryoga said, looking over at the array of items scattering the countertop, Ranma following his gaze. "You sure you don't want any help with these croquettes?"

Ranma reached out and grasped onto Ryoga's sleeve. "Ryoga..." she said slowly.

Ryoga looked down at Ranma. "Yes?"

Ranma whirled Ryoga around and shoved him towards the door with strength that didn't surprise Ryoga in the slightest. He stumbled toward the door, then looked back over his shoulder at Ranma, his eyes wide.

She smirked. "I'll let ya know when it's ready."

Ryoga stared at her. "Unbelievable," he said. "You really don't want me to know the secret to the recipe, do you?"

"They're called Saotome Secret Croquettes," Ranma grinned. "No Hibiki's allowed."

"Well, if you end up needing a hand, just-"

"Ryoga," Ranma's expression grew serious all of a sudden, and Ryoga fell silent.

Ranma's next words came out so quietly Ryoga could barely tell what she said.

"Just...just let me do this for you, alright?"


	12. A gold coin to a cat, a pearl to a pig

**12.**

_**A gold coin to a cat, a pearl to a pig**_

* * *

She woke up to a pitch black room. She was lying down on something flat, and stiff. Her legs were laid out, spread apart, her ankles trapped in cold metal clamps. Her body felt heavy, like there was lead in her blood and bones. Maybe she'd just close her eyes and go back to sleep. So tired…

Ranma's eyes fluttered closed. Then, a strange sensation caused her eyes to pop back open. Something was scratching..._inside_ of her.

Ranma lurched upright, and a slicing heat tore through her like a knife. She cried out, thinking she really had been cut open. She stared down at her stomach, which was flat. She could see something _move_ beneath her shirt, and she gasped at the sight as well as the sensation that went along with it. Ranma sat completely upright now, her hands gripping onto the edge of the table she was shackled to.

Sweat suddenly broke out all over her body, trickled down her face. Her insides were on fire, her stomach continued to lurch grotesquely as whatever was inside her desperately tried to get free. Her entire body was screaming at her to get this thing inside of her _out_.

She had to push.

Her nails dug into the table, her teeth gnashed together as she moaned coarsely with strain, until her mouth opened wide as she let out a drawn-out screech of agony. She felt like she was being grabbed by the hands and feet and being slowly ripped apart. She watched droplets of sweat and tears fly from her cheeks as she threw her head back and let out a piercing shriek.

Through the incredible burning, tearing sensation she could feel something wet and smooth sliding out of her. She paused for air, her breathing already ragged, her throat raw from screaming. She took a few quick breaths that came out in ragged bursts, bracing herself, then she pushed again. Her eyes rolled back in her head, stars exploded in her vision. Any minute now she'd black out, the pain was too much…

Suddenly, the burning lifted, and the tearing stopped. Her body was miraculously still in one piece and felt incredibly lighter, and she fell back against the table gasping for breath. She stayed like that, relishing in the cool touch of the table pressed against her back through her sweat-soaked shirt. Ranma opened her eyes after a moment; something was wrong.

It was too quiet.

Slowly, she pushed herself upright again, and peered over her knees down at what she'd pushed from her womb. Her stomach twisted and her heart jumped as soon as her eyes laid sight upon a blood-soaked mound of fur curled up on the table. Ranma watched in horror as the gangly, hairy creature began to move. Then, it let out a strangled yowl that couldn't belong to a human. It turned it's head toward Ranma and stared at her with acid yellow, glowing eyes.

Her heart clenched in terror as Ranma finally realized what the blood-matted creature was.

It was a cat.

* * *

She burst awake into a room lit by sunbeams, still screaming.

Her cries cut out abruptly when she realized where she was, but her chest still heaved as her breaths came out in short, sporadic puffs. Something grasped onto her shoulder, and she let out a surprised yelp and whirled around. Her eyes quickly met Ryoga's own.

"Are you alright?" Ryoga asked quickly, his voice wavering with apprehension.

Ranma could only imagine the look on her face, considering the look on Ryoga's.

"I-I'm fine," Ranma breathed raggedly. "Just a bad dream."

Shirokuro, who had been laying in between the two, began to lick the back of Ranma's hand, as if in comfort.

Maybe dogs really could smell fear, Ranma thought idly.

"You're trembling," Ryoga's hand was still on her shoulder, and squeezed down tighter.

"It just...freaked me out, that's all." Ranma muttered. Ryoga's hand moved down her arm, and then left. Ranma let out another shiver, but it wasn't from the nightmare.

"You're soaked in sweat," Ryoga said. "That must have been a bad dream. Do you...wanna talk about it?"

Ranma quickly shook her head. "N-no...no," she flipped the sheets off her quivering legs. "I'm gonna go wash up."

"I...I could fill the bath for you, or…"

"I said I'm fine," Ranma sighed. She climbed over Shirokuro and Ryoga's legs and headed toward the door. Shirokuro bounded over Ryoga and off the bed, following Ranma. She opened the door and then paused, hovering in the entryway.

Ryoga sat up further in bed, watching Ranma's back curiously. For some reason, her back seemed even tinier than normal all of a sudden. She looked over her shoulder, and her eyes looked shameful.

"Actually," she said slowly, turning the rest of the way around. Her hands grasped the door frame; she traced down the small lines in the wood with her fingernail. "How about we both get a bath?"

Ryoga raised his eyebrows. "You sure?"

"Yeah, why not?" Ranma was still tracing the patterns in the wood, not looking at Ryoga. She shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Stone two birds."

She didn't want to be alone, but like hell if she was going to admit that out loud.

She was focusing very hard on not blinking more than she had to. She waited until her eyes stung and tiny tears began to prickle her eyes before she dared to blink. In the millisecond of blackness behind her eyelids she could see that cat's glowing eyes.

"My bath is smaller than the one at the Tendo's," Ryoga said. "It'd be pretty tight with both of us in there."

Ranma shrugged. "It's just to soak, anyways. It won't matter."

Ryoga nodded vaguely. "That's true…"

He pulled off the sheets and got out of bed. Shirokuro began to wag her tail rapidly as Ryoga approached. The two walked in silence downstairs and down the hall to the bathroom. Shirokuro obediently laid down outside the bathroom door while Ranma and Ryoga walked inside and closed the door. Ranma, eager to be rid of her sweat-soaked clothes, pulled off her shirt and boxers and tossed them into the hamper. She walked over to where the bathing supplies were laid out on the tiled floor beside the bath.

Ranma was already sitting on a stool and scrubbing mercilessly at her skin when Ryoga walked over. He turned on the tub and then sat down on another stool. Feeling his eyes on her, Ranma looked up and raised an eyebrow at the amused look on Ryoga's face.

"What?" Ranma said rather snappishly, feeling strangely self-conscious all of a sudden.

"You weren't sick when you woke up." Ryoga remarked. "You've been sick every morning since you got here."

Ranma scoffed. "Nightmare must've scared all the puke outta me," she grumbled. "Least it was good for somethin'."

"Still not going to tell me what your dream was about?" Ryoga asked.

Ranma splashed herself, shaking off her hair before standing up. "It was just a dumb nightmare. Drop it, already."

Ranma's eyebrow twitched. Looking down, she was unsurprised and unamused to discover that Ryoga was staring at her again. Her nose wrinkled in annoyance.

"_What_?"

"Your stomach," Ryoga said, nodding his chin toward her abdomen.

Ranma's heart skipped, and she looked down. Her usually perfectly flat, toned belly was beginning to show the tiniest signs of a baby bump. It was barely noticeable; to anyone else she wouldn't be considered pregnant by any stretch of the imagination. The tiny lump was just starting to peek below Ranma's bellybutton, and were she not so muscular the bump probably wouldn't be prominent at all. Her face twisted up in horror, the colour was drained from her face as if a giant mosquito had come and sucked her dry.

"Hey, what's…" Ryoga's eyes went wide at Ranma's expression of pure terror. "I-it's not that bad! I only just noticed it now. There's no need to get upset."

Ryoga gawked at Ranma, who looked on the edge of hysterics. Was Ranma really getting _that _worked up over a barely-there baby bump?

Ranma's knees buckled beneath her, and she began to fall to the floor. Ryoga shot up from his stool and grabbed her shoulders. Ranma's lashes fluttered rapidly, her eyes far away. They stood still for a moment, then Ranma steadied herself and stood upright. Ranma sighed, brushing away Ryoga's hands and leaning down to shut off the running water. Ryoga watched as she stepped in and sank down into the water, closing her eyes.

Ryoga hadn't bathed with Ranma since that first night back from the mountains. Seeing Ranma sink into the steaming hot water and not change back into her male form was surreal. Ryoga realized right at that moment that he hadn't believed it was true until just now, finally seeing it for himself. Ranma wasn't changing back. His body had, by some miracle or perhaps freaky Chinese magic, refracted the effects of the curse because it was preparing to carry a child.

Ryoga had been trying to mentally prepare himself for weeks now, and yet the weight of the same thought he'd been repeating over and over to himself finally pressed down on him. He thought his head may split open from the pressure. Ryoga willed the thought away before that could happen.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ryoga asked.

"No, I'm not," Ranma replied.

Ryoga waited, but she didn't say anything more.

She looked over her shoulder. "Aren't you getting in?"

Ryoga blinked. "I haven't washed off yet."

"Well, stop fussing over me and do it, then."

Ryoga obeyed, sitting down on the stool and scrubbing down his arms and legs. He heard the water slosh as Ranma twisted around in the tub, facing him. She folded her arms on the edge of the tub and rested her chin on them, her eyes half-lidded, her expression finally peaceful.

"It's December now, isn't it?" Ranma asked quietly.

Ryoga looked up from his bathing. "That's right."

Ranma hummed absently.

Ryoga overturned the washbasin over his head. Ranma watched the soap suds run down his arms and onto the tiled floor, down the drain. Ryoga stood up and began stepping into the tub; Ranma scooted over while Ryoga sat down in the steaming water. Ranma turned herself around again and leaned her back against the tub, sinking lower into the water until the back of her neck was pressed into the curve of the tub's ledge. The two's legs kept bumping into each other; there was just enough room for the both of them to sit with their knees up.

"I wonder how far along you are now." Ryoga said suddenly.

Ranma skimmed the surface of the water with her fingertips. "I don't even want to think about it."

"It was, what? Three or four weeks after our trip that you came back here...and now it's...December 15th?" Ryoga counted off his fingers. "What weekend did we go up there? We came back on the 16th, Sunday night. And we went on that walk in the forest on the Saturday. Do you count from the moment of conception or...when the symptoms start? Or isn't it when you miss your…" Ryoga finally trailed off and looked over at Ranma. "Do you...do _that_?"

"Do what?" Ranma asked, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"Um...menstruate." Ryoga mumbled.

Ranma's head whirled around, her eyes wide. Suddenly she shot up from the water and stared down at Ryoga, her face aghast and bewildered.

"Wha-what'd I say?" Ryoga said nervously, leaning away.

"I can't believe you just asked me that!" she hollered. Her hands balled tightly into fists.

Ryoga held up his hands, as is to protect himself from an on-coming attack. And considering it was Ranma, it was good to be prepared for one.

"I...It was an honest question!"

"It was a _stupid_ question!" Ranma barked back. Her face had begun to flush red, right up to her ears.

"Alright, relax!" Ryoga cried. "Look, I'm...I'm sorry, okay? Just calm down."

"I _am_ calm!" Ranma bellowed. She flopped back down into the tub, splashing water all over the place.

The two were silent as the water sloshed around noisily until it finally settled around them and was still.

"I guess it's been long enough," Ryoga muttered. "for the mood swings to start."

Ranma swung her arm down and punched Ryoga on the shoulder, but he only started laughing.

"You're an asshole," Ranma grumbled. "I'm gettin' out."

"Hey," Ryoga snatched Ranma's hand as she stood up again. "Sorry, okay? Really. Come on, sit back down."

Ranma pouted, but she acquiesced. They sat in silence again. Ryoga watched water droplets run down Ranma's knees.

"I need to find a job," Ryoga said finally. "I get some money from my parents in the mail every other week, but it's usually just enough for some travel expenses and food."

"Even if y' found something, how would ya get there? You'd lose the job within a week from bein' late all the time, and I'm pretty sure the whole 'it was hard to find the place' excuse will only work once."

"Well I can't just hang around with my thumb up my ass, can I?" Ryoga retorted. "I mean I'll have a baby to support in nine months. I can't do that on my parent's allowance."

"I'm just saying, you can't find any work when you literally _can't find _work."

Ryoga looked over at Ranma the same time she looked at him, and they stared at each other with blank expressions, slowly blinking.

"So what do you suggest, smart guy?" Ryoga muttered.

"I don't know," Ranma said. "I just know that you can't get lost on me."

Later, Ranma and Ryoga were in the kitchen. Ranma was making rolled omelets while Ryoga was reading through the classifieds in the newspaper. Suddenly, the phone rang. Ryoga got up and answered the phone while Ranma watched curiously over her shoulder.

"Hello, Hibiki residence." Ryoga greeted.

He looked over at Ranma suddenly, his face suddenly surprised. Ranma quirked her eyebrows at him.

"...Oh, hello, Kasumi-san."

Ranma whirled around, and her and Ryoga's wide eyes met. Ranma gesticulated wildly and Ryoga shrugged.

"I'm fine, thanks. Ranma? Yes, he's here. Would you like to speak to him?" Ryoga looked up at Ranma held out the phone. Ranma quickly snatched it, mouthing at Ryoga to watch the omelets while she brought the receiver up to her mouth.

"Hey, Kasumi-san." Ranma greeted, watching Ryoga walk over to the stove.

"Hello, Ranma-kun. Have you settled into Ryoga-kun's house alright?" Kasumi asked, her voice liquid sugar and soft gossamer as always.

"Y-Yeah, I'm all unpacked and everything. I didn't know you had Ryoga's number."

"Oh, well, I visited your mother the other day, and she gave it to me. She said you called her a while back and that you gave her the Hibiki's number."

Ranma blinked. "You visited my Mom?" she said incredulously.

"Did you get everything she told you to? The handbook, the discount booklet, the badge? Did you visit the doctor like she asked?" Kasumi spat out the questions in rapid succession. Ranma started having flashbacks to her conversation with her mother.

"Yeah...all of it, I got it. And I saw the doctor. Not exactly what I'd had in mind but...I survived." she replied meekly. She hoped Kasumi wouldn't ask for the details.

"It must be so relieving to have that dealt with. Anyway, Ranma-kun, I was calling to ask if you'd like to come out shopping with me today."

"Shopping?" Ranma echoed, her voice slightly apprehensive. Her mother used to take her and Akane out shopping when she thought she was really a girl, and it was always an embarrassing scenario.

"Yes, I thought it'd be fun to look around for things for the baby." Kasumi said happily.

"Uh, sure, I guess so…" It didn't sound fun at all, but how could she ever say no to Kasumi?

"Wonderful! Well then, why don't you meet me at...let's say, eleven o'clock?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Then I'll meet you at the Pand cafe in the Shopping Plaza at 11."

Oh man, how long had it been since she'd had ice cream? "Great. See you then."

"Got plans?" Ryoga asked as Ranma hung up the phone.

"Kasumi wants to go shopping," Ranma explained. "She wants to meet at the cafe and then go look for...uh, supplies."

"Oh?" Ryoga said. "I could lend you some cash?"

That would help her buy ice cream, but she tried not to seem eager. "Oh, you don't have to…"

"Do _you_ have money?" Ryoga asked, looking over at Ranma while he slid their omelets onto a plate.

"Considering my old man probably disowned me and hasn't sent any care packages since I left," Ranma muttered darkly. "I'm gonna have to lean toward the negative."

"Exactly. So while we've got at least two unsuspecting parental figures who are fully willing to send us money, you'd best take advantage and buy a bag of diapers or...something else a baby would like."

Right. Diapers. That's exactly what she was going to buy with Ryoga's parent's money.

Ranma nodded slowly. "Something a baby would like."

Infants liked ice cream, right? Of course.

* * *

Ranma arrived at the cafe several minutes early, and wasn't surprised to see that Kasumi was already there, sipping on a cup of coffee. She smiled as Ranma walked up to the table where she was seated. They didn't have a chance to speak, for as soon as Ranma sat down a young man in an apron hurried up to their table. Ranma recognized him; after all, she used to come to this cafe pretty frequently. From the goofy grin on the boy's face, Ranma could see that he recognized her, too.

The boy set a glass of water with ice down in front of Ranma."I haven't seen you around here in a while," the waiter said cheerfully, as if he were about to overflow with joy that his favourite customer had returned at last.

Ranma, having no shame when it came to the promise of free food, was not above flirting with the waiter right in front of Kasumi. She put on her practised winning smile and opened her eyes wide, batting her lashes.

"I've been a little busy lately," she said, her voice dripping with honey with the perfect hint of apology.

"I was beginning to worry you'd found some other cafe to visit," the waiter said cheekily, giving her a flirtatious smile.

Ranma raised her eyebrows. Well, well. This guy had gained some confidence in her absence. He used to be putty in her hands, so easy to manipulate. She'd have to amp up her flirting game.

Ranma gazed at him in mock horror. "Oh, _never_. This place has the _best_ parfaits in town," Ranma flickered her lashes prettily. "I don't go anywhere else."

"Well, that's a relief. It'd be a shame to lose such a, uh, loyal customer." the waiter went on. He actually looked relieved, and Ranma had to fight the urge to snicker.

"No other server would hold a candle to _you_," Ranma winked at him, and watched with malicious satisfaction as the boy's face started to flush pink. Ranma put on her most sultry expression to deliver the final blow. "You always know _exactly_ what I want."

The waiter's eyes bulged, and he looked about ready to burst. He cleared his throat awkwardly while he fished out his notepad and a pen.

"Wh-what can I get you, miss?" his voice cracked.

"Hmmm," Ranma furrowed her brow and poked at her chin, contemplating. Then, her eyes flickered back to the waiter. "_Surprise_ me."

The waiter gulped. "S-sure."

The boy dashed away, and as soon as he was out of earshot Ranma snorted and chuckled to herself, looking victorious. She picked up her glass of water and sipped it smugly. She glanced over the rim of her glass to see Kasumi smiling at her. She set down her drink, and her air of arrogance washed off as she began to look sheepish. She'd almost forgotten Kasumi was there, getting so caught up in her act.

"So, how have you been feeling?" Kasumi asked.

Ranma turned her cup around on the table, watching the ice cubes bump into each other. "Well, I wasn't sick this morning, which is a first."

"You've been sick every morning?" Kasumi asked, her voice pitying.

Ranma nodded. "Yup, without fail. Once in a while I don't keep dinner down, either."

"Oh, my. That doesn't sound pleasant at all."

"It's not. An' the only reason I wasn't sick _this _morning was probably 'cause I had a nightmare instead." Ranma shuddered just at the thought of it.

"A nightmare?" Kasumi echoed worriedly. "What was it about?"

Ranma continued to stare at her melting ice cubes gloomily. "I can't even think about it." she muttered.

"Our dreams have a way of telling us things," Kasumi said. "I read a book once about dreams and the subconscious mind. It was really fascinating. Dreams are our brain's way of telling us things we may suppress while we're awake. Maybe if you told me about the dream, I could help you figure out what your brain is trying to tell you."

Ranma looked up slowly from her water. Maybe it wouldn't hurt. If it meant no more nightmares, she'd do anything. Ranma took a deep breath while Kasumi waited.

"I...dreamed that I...that I…" Ranma was choking out the words. Her throat seemed to close tighter and tighter, as if her mind and her mouth were working together to keep her from saying the dreaded _c_-word.

"That you…?" Kasumi prodded patiently.

"That I...gave birth to a...a c-_cat_." Ranma's hands were quivering by the time she'd uttered the last word, her fingernails tinkling against the glass.

Kasumi's hand raised up to her mouth in soft surprise, her lips formed a tiny _O_.

"Here you go, miss." the waiter announced suddenly, causing Ranma to jump out of her skin.

Before her the waiter had set down a jumbo-sized glass dish filled to the brim with ice cream and fruit. Ranma recognized all of her favourite flavours. Mint chip, strawberry, cookies and cream, green tea, and pistachio. Separating each flavour was a layer of custard. On top of the layers of ice cream and custard were three full bananas, strawberries, kiwis, and mangos. There were three tall mountains of whipped cream, all topped with a perfect, bright red maraschino cherry and a feather-light drizzle of chocolate sauce.

Ranma's mouth watered with lust.

"I hope I remembered everything," the waiter said, not hiding his nervousness in the slightest. "This isn't even on our menu. You once told me what all your favourites here were, so I just sort of...put it all together and invented something completely new. I would have named it after you, but I don't think you ever told me what your name was…" The boy trailed off, his voice hopeful.

"It's Ranma," Ranma said automatically. She didn't even think to lie about her name. Something made for her that was this beautiful deserved honesty.

"_Ranma_," the waiter repeated, his voice laced with unsuppressed adoration as he tested the name on his tongue. "What a pretty name."

Ranma couldn't see how a name that meant "chaotic horse" could be called "pretty", but she didn't say that out loud. She hadn't _not_ paid for her ice cream yet.

Ranma tried to look bashful and flattered. "Thanks," she said sweetly. "So, what're you going to call this creation of yours, then?"

The waiter seemed to go deep into thought, obviously seriously mulling it over.

"How about...The Ranmalanche?" the boy suggested.

Ranma looked back at the monstrous parfait before her.

"Ranmalanche," she repeated slowly.

The waiter laughed nervously. "It doesn't exactly sound very pretty...it doesn't do you justice. I'm not very creative, though, so…"

Ranma wasn't listening. She was grinning. Ranmalanche. It sounded awesome.

"It makes you sound like you're a whale, or something." the boy went on, rambling now. "Which isn't the case at all, of course. I mean...I don't think I've ever seen anyone so beautiful-"

Ranma tuned out the boy as her mind suddenly drew up the mental image of her, carrying a giant, bloated belly. She was hunched over, clutching at her swollen stomach as if her tiny, feeble hands were all that was holding it and her entire body upright. Her skin was a dull, ashy gray, her red hair limp and matted. She groaned with strain, and her voice came out in a weak croak.

_Heavy...so heavy...I'm so very tired...I can't bear to go on…_

"M-miss?"

The waiter's fretful voice broke her from her thoughts, and her mental image vanished. Ranma looked up blearily at the waiter, who looked ready to faint.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm probably being too forward," he said quickly. "I hope I didn't upset you, miss. I-I just…"

"It's fine," Ranma cut the boy off. "I...I was just so distracted by how great this parfait looks, I completely zoned out."

She shook off the last of her nerves, throwing back on her cute, flirty face like a mask.

"Silly me!" she cooed. "So, what were you saying?"

The waiter went bright red. "Oh...i-it was nothing. Nothing important. Please, enjoy, miss. Let me know if you need anything else."

The waiter darted off before Ranma could say a word. She could see his ears going from red to purple as he disappeared into the kitchen.

_Geez, he's more of a hopeless sap than Ryoga_, Ranma thought to herself.

Unphased, Ranma grabbed her spoon out of the bowl and eyed up her treat. She'd kept _The Ranmalanche_ waiting long enough. She carefully selected her first bite, filling her spoon with the top layer of whipped cream, custard, strawberry ice cream, and a slice of mango. Popping the bite in one go into her mouth, a pleased shiver jittered up her spine.

She began to eat with the ravenous intent of a lion feasting on a gazelle. Within minutes, she'd guzzled the entire treat down and was scraping the bottom of the dish with her spoon to get every last remnant.

Once she was finished, she looked back up and once again realized she was still with Kasumi. She was so quiet it was easy to forget she was there, unlike her youngest sister, who always proclaimed her disgust at how Ranma wolfed down her food.

Ranma looked regretfully at her empty dish. "Sorry, Kasumi-san. I should've shared."

"Oh, that's alright. I'm more a fan of chocolate myself, anyways." Kasumi said kindly, and Ranma knew she meant it.

"So, what do you think your dream was telling you?" Kasumi asked, changing the subject suddenly.

Ranma was now even more regretful for eating so quickly. At least she could have drawn out busying her mouth with something other than talking.

"I dunno. It didn't make any sense," Ranma muttered. "I was lying in a dark room, on a slab or something, and my feet were shackled down. And my stomach was flat, but something moved inside me, and then when I...pushed it out...I saw that it was…" Ranma trailed off, unable to utter the word again.

"I've heard some stories from the mothers who visit Tofu-sensei's clinic about this sort of thing. They've talked before about strange dreams they had during pregnancy. Some of them even mentioned dreaming about giving birth to animals. But none of them mentioned a cat." Kasumi said.

"What kind of animals did they have?" Ranma asked.

Kasumi thought back for a moment. "I think one of them said they gave birth to a jellyfish." she said.

Ranma blinked owlishly. "The..._stingers_," she murmured.

"Another of them said they had a litter of mice. Hundreds of them."

"So, what does it _mean_?" Ranma asked intently.

"Well, I'd say that it's like a 'practise' birth before the real thing," Kasumi suggested. "Most of the time people have pets before they have children, so the animal in the dream would be a stand-in for the baby. It's like the body preparing itself for the actual birth."

"I guess that makes sense," Ranma muttered, although she didn't sound too convinced.

"My only question for you would be...why a cat?" Kasumi wondered. Ranma twitched at the sound of the word involuntarily. "Although, I guess you've never had a pet that could be a mental stand-in...so perhaps your brain conjured up the first animal it could think of. Cats are rather common, after all."

"Yeah but, I...have a phobia of them," Ranma never liked to admit this out loud, even though it was painfully obvious. "So, why would my mind chose my biggest fear?"

"Well, that's obvious," Kasumi said plainly. "Because you're afraid."

Ranma recoiled as if Kasumi had leaned across the table and spat in her face.

"Afraid?" she repeated in clear disgust.

"That would be the simplest explanation. You're nervous about giving birth, about being a parent, and so your subconscious mind sensed that fear and...perhaps wanted you to face it. It personified the fear you're feeling into the form of a cat, your phobia." Kasumi explained. "Perhaps, it was your mind's way of telling you that before your body can be ready to give birth to your child, you heart has to first."

"My heart?" Ranma said softly, her hand rising slowly to touch her chest. She could feel her pulse racing beneath her fingertips. Kasumi's words were reaching inside and touching her right at the core. It all made so much sense, she felt foolish for not realizing it for herself.

"You mentioned that in your dream, there were shackles around your legs." Kasumi went on. "Perhaps the shackles embodied your resentment of being trapped. You're feeling tied down, and in the dream you were _literally_ being tied down."

Ranma's eyes were wide. She could recall, beneath the chilling fear, a sense of frustration from being unable to move from the table, to run away from the bloodied cat.

Resentful.

She hadn't even considered the word before. She knew she'd felt frustrated by her circumstances...angry, even. But resentful? Towards whom? Towards Ryoga?

Towards the tiny life growing inside her?

Ranma's hand moved down from her heart and towards her stomach. Her breath hitched when her fingers felt the tiny bump forming below her belly button, surprised to see it was rock hard beneath her touch. Not like a muscle, but like _granite_.

It was wrong to blame this little life in her belly. It was innocent. It wasn't right to blame Ryoga, either. He hadn't meant for this to happen any more than she did. And he'd been the better man since the beginning of all this. He'd taken her in and showed her nothing but patience and understanding. He didn't leave her alone. He'd never planned for this to happen, but he was at least trying to make it work. He offered her so much, and she never once appreciated it.

If she was resentful towards anyone, it was only herself.

Kasumi rested her hands on Ranma's suddenly. Ranma looked up, and Kasumi smiled warmly.

"Shall we go now?" Kasumi said gently.

Ranma nodded.

* * *

Ranma and Kasumi went to the department store just a few minutes down the road from the cafe in the Shopping Plaza. They didn't spend any time wandering around; Kasumi lead them straight to the baby section. As they walked down the aisle, Ranma felt like the two walls on either side of her would close in and she would be crushed beneath a pile of baby food jars.

Kasumi's words from earlier had buzzed around in her brain ever since they'd left the cafe. Those words continues to swim around as they walked down the aisle, which was starting to stretch and warp around her. It seemed to expand forward into forever in a never-ending expanse of pastel colours and strange, sweet plasticy smells.

Kasumi stopped to look at the collection of bibs on display, smiling to herself at the cartoon pictures and cute phrases on the front of the bibs while Ranma grimaced.

"Oh, this one's so sweet," Kasumi said, picking one off the rack.

Ranma wasn't listening. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Suddenly she sped out of the aisle and into turned into the next. Looking up, she was relieved to find nothing but shoes. She hunched over, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Ranma-kun?" Kasumi called out. She rounded the corner into the aisle Ranma stood in. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Ranma gasped. "It was just...overwhelming."

Kasumi pat Ranma's back softly. Just then, a gut-wrenching wave crashed around in Ranma's stomach, and she gulped. Kasumi leaned down, trying to see Ranma's face.

"Ranma-kun, what's wrong?"

"B-bathroom," she managed to choke out, and started to rush from the aisle. Looking around frantically, she caught sight of the change rooms and, beside it, the bathrooms. She took off at a dead run, praying she'd make it in time.

She busted through the bathroom doors as hot acid built up in her throat. No time. She scurried over to the sink, her hand clasped tightly over her mouth. Collapsing against the sink, she let out a great heave. She groaned in misery. That parfait did not taste as good coming up. Neither was her breakfast, for that matter. She heaved over and over. When she was sick in the mornings, her stomach was usually fairly empty. She'd hurl once or twice and then it would be over. Now, with all the food in her system, her body convulsed again and again until she was gripping onto the edges of the sink dry-heaving. She twisted on the water, washing away the ghastly sight and smell.

"Um…"

Ranma jumped. She was really getting annoyed at how easy she was to scare nowadays.

She looked up to see a man gawking at her from several sinks away, obviously keeping his distance on purpose. Ranma's heart dropped into her stomach as she finally realized she'd run into, for the way she looked right now, the wrong bathroom.

"Are...you okay?" the man asked tentatively. Ranma could tell that he was trying not to wrinkle his nose, because he was doing a bad job.

"S-sorry...I just ran in here without thinking and I…" Ranma pushed herself shakily up from the sink, and stumbled toward the door.

"Do you need any help? Are you sure you're alright? You sounded pretty sick just now...I could take you to the hospital." the man rushed forward and grasped Ranma's elbow as she stumbled dangerously. "Are you here with...your boyfriend, or anything?"

Ranma looked up at the man incredulously. Was this guy seriously trying to _pick her up _after she'd just puked in a sink?

Ranma tore her arm out of the man's grip. Or, at least, tried to. She more just weakly swung her arm, and his grip stayed firm. Ranma felt irritation boiling in her chest. Anger pushed away the swimming cloudiness in her mind. She willed her strength to return to her limbs, and she yanked her arm free.

"No, I'm not." she said firmly.

"Oh, well, then...let me call us a cab, and I'll take you to the hospital, okay? I'll take care of you." the guy stepped in front of her and took hold of her other arm. He pulled her closer. "You can lean on me if you're having trouble walking."

The stranger began to lead himself and Ranma toward the door, his arm around Ranma's shoulders, holding her to his chest. Ranma's feet fumbled clumsily on the tile floor as the man practically dragged her under his arm.

"I'm fine," Ranma protested. "Let me go."

"Come on now, it's all right. I'll take care of you."

Ranma did _not _like how he repeated that phrase again.

"I said _no_!" Ranma bellowed, breaking out of the man's arm. She whirled around and shoved both her hands into the man's chest, pushing him roughly backwards into the wall. He let out a breathless sound of pain as his spine and the back of his head smashed into the corner of the wall. Ranma rushed for the door.

"_Fuck_! What's your problem!?" the man cried after her.

Ranma shoved the bathroom door open and took off, as if in fear the man would come after her. She twisted down a random aisle, nearly tripping. She caught herself on the shelving, breathless as if she'd been running for miles. Her throat let out a strange sound, a short sob of relief as she crumpled to the floor. She knocked something astray from the shelf, and looked up through her bangs.

Laying askew on the tile floor were a pair of shoes. They were orange and white, with little yellow stars on the ankles. Ranma stared at the shoes, her eyes unblinking.

"Oh, there you are!" Kasumi's anxious cry called out. "Are you alright?"

Ranma's mouth hung open, but no words came forth. She reached out with trembling fingers and touched one of the shoes.

"Did you find something?" Kasumi asked slowly.

Ranma pulled the shoe towards her, and the other followed, the pair tied together by the white laces.

"The _tiniest_ shoes," she whispered. "I have _ever_ seen."

Kasumi walked in front of Ranma and cried out. "Oh, how adorable!"

Ranma continued to stare down at the puny shoes. How could something even be that tiny? Had she been this small once? Did her mother still have a pair of shoes from when she was this unbelievably miniature? She stuck a quivering thumb into one of the shoes. A weird, strangled giggle burst out of her throat. She had very small hands as a girl, but even her short little thumb was too big to fit inside the shoe.

"What a nice colour," Kasumi said. "Would you like to get them?"

Ranma nodded her head slowly.

Kasumi offered out her hand, and Ranma accepted it. Helping her stand, the two headed toward the front of the store, Ranma clutching the shoes in a vice grip against her chest.

* * *

The sun was setting and casted a bright red beam through the living room window. Shirokuro lay in the small patch of sun, her eyes half-lidded. Ryoga was on the couch reading the _Mother and Child_ handbook when he heard the front door open and close.

"I'm back," Ranma called, walking into the living room.

Shirokuro bounced up and danced over to Ranma, wagging her tail at top speed. Ranma greeted the dog under her breath, brushing past her and setting down a small plastic bag on the coffee table. Ryoga set down the handbook and raised a speculative eyebrow at the bag.

"That doesn't look like a bag of diapers," he said.

Ranma shoved her hand inside the bag. "I didn't get diapers." she said simply.

Ryoga stared at the little orange shoes Ranma dangled in the air, hanging off her finger by the shoelaces.

"Oh," was all Ryoga said.

Ranma bit her lip, her excitement evaporating suddenly. "I should have gotten diapers, shouldn't I? I guess those are more important than..._sneakers_. Hell, these will probably be too big for who-knows how long, anyways..."

Ryoga looked over at Ranma's face, which had gone from elated to regretful in seconds. She began putting the shoes back into the bag.

"I can return them tomorrow. I still have the receipt, so…"

Ryoga stood up and grasped her wrists, stopping her. Ranma looked up at him, confused.

"You don't have to return them," Ryoga said quietly.

"But what about-"

"We have nine months to worry about buying diapers," Ryoga cut her off. "Don't worry about it. Besides…" Ryoga trailed off as he took the shoes out of Ranma's hand. "These are pretty cute."

Ranma looked up at Ryoga, watching his eyes soften with warmth as he looked down at the little shoes. It dawned on her suddenly that today had been the first day she'd gone out in public without Ryoga with her, and that she hadn't realized how much she wanted to be back under this roof until she finally was.

Her words from that morning in the bath wafted into her mind.

_I just know that you can't get lost on me._

Those words felt more true now than they had earlier that day. After seeing what a day without Ryoga was like, Ranma became gripped with an anxiety greater than all the rest that had been hovering over her head like an ominous raincloud. She'd been so irritated lately, but she was something even more so when she was not in Ryoga's company. Something about Ryoga's presence made all of this craziness seem slightly more bearable.

Misery loves company.

Ranma wasn't sure if that phrase entirely fit. Were they really miserable? Was Ryoga miserable being around her? In the past, Ranma would have answered that instantly with an iron-clad yes. Now, she wasn't so sure. Ryoga didn't seem as depressed as he had all those years ago. Ryoga wasn't the same angry boy she'd met in middle school; Ranma was a little ashamed to have not realized it sooner. Was she really so clueless, so closed-off to the feelings of the people in her life?

After seeing Kasumi today, Ranma realized that she'd been so engrossed in her own negative feelings that everything around her seemed awful and that everyone in contact with her must feel as terrible as she did. She resented herself for getting herself and everyone else into this mess, and she assumed that Ryoga must resent her, as well. But Ryoga always wore his heart on his sleeve, his emotions were always plain to see. If he really resented her, if he were truly miserable, he would have said so.

Right?

Ranma pushed the thoughts from her head quickly. She was just thinking about all of this too much.

She realized then that she'd been staring at Ryoga while she'd floated off with her reverie. He hadn't noticed yet, he was still examining the shoes. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of Ryoga's lips, and Ranma looked down to see him trying to put his thumb into one of the shoes just like she'd done at the store. His hands were much larger than hers; less than half of his thumb went into the shoe before it would go no further. Ryoga chuckled softly, and Ranma felt all her bones turn to slush.

That same urge from several days ago, when she'd gotten off the phone with her mother, washed over her yet again. This time it was even more powerful, so much so that she couldn't control her body anymore.

Ranma threw her arms around Ryoga's neck and pulled him into a hug. Ryoga tightened in her arms, and she heard the little shoes tumble onto the carpet. As quickly as the sensation had overwhelmed her senses, it left. Ranma broke away and jumped backward, holding up her hands, her eyes wide.

"Uh, s-sorry!" she blurted.

Ryoga stared at her. His eyes looked like they would pop out of his head.

"It's just...that I, uh…" Ranma fumbled over her words, tripping over Shirokuro as she backed towards the entryway. "I just wanted you t' know that I...appreciate...you."

Ryoga finally blinked. "What?"

"I have been...all over the place ever since I got here. I'm fine, an' then I'm not. Hot an' cold. An' anyone else shoulda beat my head in by now...I know I would have...but you _haven't_." Ranma sighed deeply. "So...thanks for that."

Ryoga blinked several more times rapidly. "You're...thanking me for not beating you up?"

"Yes. No! I don't know," Ranma groaned, holding her head in her hands. "This day has been so damn _confusing_. First it was that freaky nightmare, and then I saw myself lookin' like a whale, my skin all gray with this huge, _huge _belly. Then Kasumi told me my subconscious is tellin' me shit, an' then I threw up in the wrong bathroom and all these guys were hitting on me...an' this creep tried to take me to the hospital but the way he sounded it was more like he had a dark alleyway in mind, an' then…" Ranma stared down at the carpet, at the shoes Shirokuro was sniffing at. A crooked smile brushed across her lips as she walked back toward Ryoga. "Then, I find these...teeny, _tiny_ shoes…"

Ranma knelt down and picked up the shoes. "An' the first thing I thought of was you."

Ryoga gazed at her. His eyes were large, but held the same warmth as before. His mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. Words stuck in his throat and wouldn't surface.

"So I got to thinkin'...that I've been spending so much time moping around feelin' sorry for myself, that I never looked up an' saw what you've been doin' for me all this time. So yeah, thanks for not beatin' me up. But thanks for beatin' me up when I deserve it, when I need to get my head busted to understand. Thanks for always sticking around. You kept gettin' lost but...you'd always find your way back somehow. You've always been there for me, even before all of this. So...thanks. Thanks for bein' my friend."

"Ranma…" Ryoga murmured, still frozen with shock.

"Sorry I never said all this to ya sooner," Ranma said. "I've been so wrapped up in my own bullshit, I couldn't appreciate anythin' you were doin' for me. But I see it all now, an' I'm grateful. So…" Ranma's voice grew smaller as her embarrassment finally caught up to her. "Yeah."

The two were quiet. Shirokuro looked back and forth between them, looking curious.

"Can you..." Ryoga began suddenly. "Cook dinner again tonight?"

Ranma blinked. "Yeah. Sure. Got somethin' in mind?"

Ryoga shrugged. "Everything you make is...good." he mumbled.

They both stared at the carpet. Shirokuro looked down and sniffed, wondering what they were looking at.

"Maybe you could…make your croquettes again?" Ryoga suggested.

Ranma raised her eyebrows. "I just made those a few days ago."

"Well, they were really good," Ryoga said quietly, twiddling his thumbs. "Delicious, actually."

"Oh?" Ranma watched Ryoga's thumbs quicken their little dance.

He'd never done this in front of her before, this open show of embarrassment. But she had seen him do this before. But where?

"Your croquettes are amazing." Ryoga said. Ranma couldn't tell whether it was from the light of the sunset outside, or if Ryoga's face really was as red as it looked.

Ranma suddenly thought back to the waiter in the cafe, and the man in the bathroom.

_What a pretty name._

_I don't think I've ever seen anyone so beautiful._

_I'll take care of you._

The words were empty, as void of all meaning as a blank canvas. Their words didn't stir up anything inside her, except maybe discomfort. She did not want to hear those kinds of things from men like that, who only saw her in the form she was stuck in for the next nine months. They didn't know her. They only saw her as an object, something _pretty _and to be _taken care of_.

_Your croquettes are amazing. _

Those words made her chest feel as though it were swelling, and then it would suddenly constrict. But the sensation wasn't painful. Ranma had felt this feeling in her chest several times before, and never knew what it meant. What was it about those simple words that had her breath hitching in her throat, her heartbeat flickering? When had it become such wonderful news to hear that Ryoga enjoyed her cooking? It's not like they were _engaged_.

It was then that Ranma suddenly remembered when she'd seen Ryoga twiddle his thumbs like that before. Or rather, with whom.

It was every single time he was around Akane.

Ranma twisted around on her heel abruptly, and Ryoga looked up curiously.

"You know," she said haughtily. "You can flatter me all you want, Hibiki, but I still ain't tellin' you how I make my Saotome Special Croquettes."

Behind her, she heard Ryoga chuckle.

"My heart bleeds," he said lightly. "You wound me, Saotome."

Ranma was beginning to think it was the other way around.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Preparefor a **_Update Super Deluxe Extravaganza_**! This site was giving me some issues a while back and wouldn't let me sign on, so I couldn't upload any new chapters! Then, after...ahem..."accidentally" cleaning my keyboard with window cleaner, I had to send in my laptop for repairs. I didn't have my laptop for over a month! I recently finished Chapter 14, and while everything is up-to-date over at my A03 account, this place has been a different story (no pun intended).

So, I'll be posting Chapters 12-14 all in one big go...whoopee!

Happy reading, folks.


	13. A sutra in a horse's ear

**13.**

_**A sutra in a horse's ear**_

* * *

"My answer is still no."

Ranma and Ryoga were in the backyard. Although it was early morning and the air was icy cold, the two were dressed in loose workout clothes, their arms bare. Ryoga was doing squats while Ranma lifted weights. As she mindlessly lifted the weights back and forth in each hand, her head moving with Ryoga as he stood up straight and squatted low to the grass with perfect form, a frown painted Ranma's features.

"Why _not_?" she asked irritably.

"Because," Ryoga said, his voice neither strained by his movements or giving any indication that he was irritated. Rather, he just sounded bored. "I've read all the pamphlets and what you are asking of me is strictly forbidden."

Ranma rolled her eyes at his choice of words. "Be that as it may, I can't just allow myself to get weak an' sloppy." she said. "And neither should you, bein' my 'rival'."

Ryoga went from regular squats into jumping squats. "I told you that it was okay for you to exercise-in fact, it's excellent. But there are limitations that you're just going to have to deal with. I even said I'd dial back my own training so you wouldn't get left in the dust. At least, not completely."

"Wow, that makes me feel _so _much better." Ranma snapped.

"Just suck it up. It's not the end of the world," Ryoga said. "You just have to give up your professional career as a monkey for nine months. Poor you."

Ranma scrunched up her nose. Ever since the whole fiasco with Herb, she couldn't stand being compared to a monkey. She said nothing however, placing her weights on the ground and standing up straight, stretching her arms.

"It sure is getting cold out here," Ranma grumbled as she eyed up the cloudy grey sky. "It looks like it might even snow."

"Wanna head back in?" Ryoga asked. "I'm done if you are."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get a shower."

"I'll make some tea while you do that, then. Leave the weights, I'll clean up."

Ranma headed back inside and walked down the hallway toward the bathroom. She always felt an unnerving sensation whenever she walked into the bathroom these days. She had to remind herself that she'd already visited the dreaded porcelain bowl before her workout earlier. Closing the door behind her, her fingers grazed across the soft shoelaces of the little orange shoes she had tied to the doorknob several days earlier. The sensation across her fingertips was more comforting than unnerving. Which was exactly why she'd decided to put the shoes there.

Every time she'd walk out of this bathroom after cleaning out her mouth, still cursing every god she knew, herself, and Ryoga Hibiki, her eyes would fall upon the little shoes dangling by their laces on the doorknob. And just like that, she'd feel better.

She'd certainly fallen into a pattern again, but it was a pattern she could handle. She'd decidedly called it a 'pattern', instead of the bitter name she'd dubbed her 'rut' at the Tendo Dojo.

Ever since that day out with Kasumi, the last four days had passed without anything newsworthy. Every morning she'd wake up and be sick. But that was usually the least pleasant part of her day. She'd started working out again, which attributed to her good mood immensely, and she was certain that it had been the absence of this usual activity that had caused her to be so on edge. Ryoga still refused to spar with her but it was still nice to know that after her morning visit with the toilet she'd meet Ryoga out in the backyard, where he was her loyal spotter in place of ruthless sparring partner. After their workout, they'd shower.

Ranma stepped under the delightful stream of hot water, sighing in content as the blazing rivulets ran down her chilled skin.

A few minutes would pass, and she'd check over her shoulder, which she did again today. Ryoga wasn't there, as always. He was in the kitchen making tea and patiently waiting for his turn in the shower. And Ranma would always turn back around, wondering why she felt so expectant and dejected all at once.

She'd go upstairs to change, and Ryoga would go to the shower. She'd come back downstairs in fresh clothes and a steaming cup of tea would be waiting for her in the kitchen. She'd take her iron pills, drink her tea, then get started on breakfast. By the time Ryoga was done his shower and back in the kitchen in a change of clothes, Ranma would have breakfast waiting on the table and the two would decide what to do with the rest of the day while they ate. If it was Ryoga's turn for dishes, Ranma would start doing other chores.

Shirokuro followed Ranma around the house a lot more than Ryoga lately, especially when she was doing chores. In fact, the only time the animal would be around Ryoga was if Ranma were in the same room as him, if she was taken on a walk by the both of them, or if Ryoga needed to be lead somewhere in the house. After that was done, Shirokuro would head back to wherever in the house Ranma was. If Ranma had started vacuuming however, Shirokuro would turn right back around and run back to Ryoga. She'd even gone from sleeping right in between them to choosing to sleep curled up just under Ranma's feet. Ranma had been confused by the dog's behaviour at first, but had grown accustomed to her clinginess. Ranma usually wasn't a big animal person but Shirokuro was an exception. Plus, she had to admit seeing Ryoga looking so jealous about his pet's betrayal amused her.

Regardless, he decided to let Ryoga walk Shirokuro by himself that afternoon while she stayed at home to do some laundry. As she walked down the hall to the backyard with a basket of bedsheets, she heard the phone in the kitchen ring. She headed into the kitchen and rested the large basket against her hip while she picked up the phone.

"Hello, Hibiki residence."

"Hello, Ranma, dear."

"Oh, hi, Mom!" Ranma perked up, adjusting the basket against her side.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything. You were just on my mind so I thought I'd give you a call. Kasumi told me that you two got together recently."

Wow, Kasumi and her mother had become regular pen pals, from the sounds of it. "Yeah, we did. It was nice. I've never really hung out with Kasumi-san on my own before, but it was...great." Ranma couldn't think about that day without picturing that chirpy waiter and the total creep from the bathroom. Ranma shook the unpleasant thoughts away. "I had a good time."

"Kasumi told me you seemed...troubled." her mother's voice was laced with concern. "That you were having bad dreams. Are you sure everything is alright? You know that you can talk to me, don't you, darling?"

"O-of course, Mom." Ranma said quietly. She held the receiver against her shoulder and grasped the laundry basket with her other hand. "I'm fine, now, honest. I haven't had a nightmare since that day. I think Kasumi-san really got through to me."

"I'm glad to hear it. I was worried you and Ryoga-kun might be having a hard time."

Ranma swallowed roughly. "Um, no. Uh...nothin' like that. Really." she croaked. "Ryoga is...Ryoga's-great."

"That's good. Anyway, Ranma, I also wanted to ask if you had any plans for the holidays yet?"

Ranma blinked rapidly. "Holidays?" she repeated, clueless.

"For Christmas, dear. Are you and Ryoga-kun planning anything special?" her mother asked. Her tone was patient, and slightly amused.

Christmas? Ranma glanced at the calendar on the wall beside the dining table. It was December 19th today.

"Christmas," Ranma said slowly. Her eyelids fluttered. "No...no, I hadn't even thought about it."

"Really? Well, then, if you don't have any plans I was hoping you could come to my house. It's not anything huge, really, just a humble little dinner. Bring Ryoga-kun, of course. I'm dying to meet him."

Ranma's heart rejoiced. Getting to spend Christmas with her mother, eating her mother's cooking? Ranma could only describe it as pure bliss.

"It won't be too many people, of course. I haven't got the space, anyways. It would just be you and Ryoga-kun, Kasumi-chan, and your father and I."

Ranma's heart stopped. Never mind. Good feelings were gone.

"Pop?" she whispered. "Pops is gonna be there?"

"Of course, dear. He does live here with me, after all. Some of the time, anyway."

"Uh, I don't know, Ma-Mom…" Ranma stammered. "Last time I saw Pops, I, um…"

"Ranma, it's _Christmas_." her mother said earnestly. "This is a time for family."

Well, she didn't have much of one of those these days.

"Your father loves you, Ranma." Nodoka said softly. "It may not seem possible to you right now, but...believe me. I know him better than anyone."

If Ranma didn't have as much love and respect for her mother as she did, she might've said that she'd lived with nobody but her old man for ten long years on the road. Nobody knew her father like she did. Not even his wife. But she bit her tongue.

"I don't know if he's gonna get over this one, Mom." Ranma said solemnly.

"I'm back!" Ryoga's voice called through the house. Ranma's eyes flickered upward, then back down again.

"Please come, Ranma." Nodoka said sweetly. "For me. Don't worry about your father. I'm sure that even if he doesn't understand now, he will in time. And then maybe everything can go back to normal. But it won't if you don't try, darling."

"Ranma?" Ryoga peeked into the kitchen, stopping in his trail when he saw Ranma on the phone.

Ranma sighed. "I know, Mom."

"Please say you'll come."

"I'll come. You know I will. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thank you, Ranma." Nodoka sounded elated. "I have to go out and get some things for the party. I ought to go out now before it gets any busier out there. Take care, dear."

"You too, Mom. Bye."

Ranma shifted the basket back onto her hip and hung up the phone with a deep, long sigh. She hiked up the basket and headed toward the door, where Ryoga still stood. He stepped aside to let her through, and then followed her down the hallway.

"What was that about?" Ryoga asked.

"Ma invited us to her house for Christmas." Ranma explained.

Ryoga sped up to get ahead of her and opened the back door for her. Ranma brushed past him and walked over the the clothesline, setting the basket down on the grass.

"Oh?" Ryoga's voice held more questions.

"With her, Kasumi-san, and my old man."

Ryoga's expression matched her own from earlier. "Oh," he said again. "Are you sure that's-"

"No, I don't." Ranma shot out, exasperated. "I think it's a bad idea and it'll be awkward as hell for everyone involved."

Ranma's shoulders fell slack. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, grounding herself. Then she looked over at Ryoga and managed to give him an apologetic look.

"But," she continued, calmly now, "Ma says it'll be okay. An' even if it won't be, I promised her I'd be there."

Ryoga nodded silently in understanding.

"It's Christmas," he said. "I'm sure even your family can cut back the crazy for just one day."

Ranma laughed bitterly. "They never have before."

Ryoga walked over and pulled the first bedsheet out of the basket, and started hung it up on the line. "You could always just pop in for a quick visit. Things start getting too hot to handle, just tell your mother we have to go...I dunno, have dinner with _my _parents, or something."

Ranma quirked an eyebrow, the thought spurring on her own question. "Your folks gonna make it home for Christmas this year?"

"It's possible, but unlikely." Ryoga said. He glanced over at Ranma. "Why? It's not like we have to actually be going to have dinner. It's a little white lie."

"No, I know that," Ranma didn't like lying to her mother but Ryoga's idea was very intriguing. "I was just wonderin' 'cause, well...I've never met 'em."

Ryoga watched while Ranma picked up another sheet and hung it on the line, her eyes hidden by her red bangs. "I guess you haven't." Ryoga said idly.

Ranma shrugged. "Not like it's a huge deal, or anythin'. But Ma's phone call just got me thinkin', was all. She said she was lookin' forward t' meetin' you. An'...your folks don't even know I'm _livin'_ with you." Then, under her breath, "Not to mention all the other stuff…"

"Well, we can't really plan to do dinner with them whenever we feel like it," Ryoga said jokingly as he straightened out another sheet on the line. "But I'll definitely introduce you once they find their ways home. Eventually."

Ranma hung the last sheet on the line. She fussed with the hem, making both ends perfectly symmetrical, but it was more to busy her hands.

"Do you think they'll like me?" she asked quietly. Her eyes were downcast and her fingers still fumbled around with the sheet.

"My folks? They're pretty laid back." Ryoga replied, clipping pins to the sheets. "Not quite as...traditional as yours."

Ranma's sheepishness lifted slightly. She snorted. "Nobody is as traditional as my family. 'Cept for maybe the Tendo's." she muttered.

"They'll like you," Ryoga said. "Everybody likes you."

Ranma's head shot up, her eyes aghast. "What planet are you _livin'_ on, Hibiki? Because I've been gettin' more of a 'dumb slut who got knocked up' kinda vibe from people nowadays. An' it wasn't really much better than that before all of this, anyways."

"Well, maybe when you consider the lunatics, yes." Ryoga said, his tone amused. "But to those who have more than half a brain cell, I'd say you're generally well-liked. Three out of four of your ex-fiancee's still like you. Not a bad rap, I'd say."

Ranma pouted. "I told you already, Kodachi doesn't count. An' she's one of the lunatics you mentioned. Shampoo just flirts with me still 'cause she thinks I'm good-lookin'-which ain't a lie, but it's not like she's a gal who cares about 'personality'. I guess Uuchan counts, since we've been pals since we were kids. An' Kasumi-san likes everybody, so she'd still like me no matter what I did. An' of course Ma likes me, since I'm her kid." Ranma slumped. "As for everyone else, I could wind up dead in a ditch tomorrow an' they probably wouldn't bat an eye."

"You forgot about me," Ryoga said. "And I hopefully don't qualify as one of the lunatics. And I certainly don't want you to find you dead in a ditch."

"So all of that, 'Prepare to die!' stuff," Ranma muttered sardonically, doing a surprisingly good impression of Ryoga. "That was what, exactly?"

"Hot air," Ryoga murmured. "All of it."

Ranma blinked. Her mouth popped open, but no words came out.

"I like you, Ranma." Ryoga said. "You drove me crazy back then-and you still do-but that doesn't mean I _hated _you."

Ranma was finding it very difficult to talk. Or breathe. Or function whatsoever.

"Maybe that isn't good enough for you," Ryoga went on. "But you're not alone. It might feel like you are, but trust me. This isn't alone."

Ranma nodded slowly in agreement. This wasn't alone.

They knew what loneliness felt like.

Ranma was pulled out of here little reverie when she saw Ryoga's face start to swell. No, not swell, but grow. Yes, she could swear his face was growing closer, closer to hers…

Shirokuro began to bark incessantly and loudly somewhere in the distance. Ryoga backed away and looked over his shoulder. After a moment, the dog went quiet, and then they heard a muffled thumping coming from the front of the house.

"Someone's at the door," Ryoga said. "Maybe it's my parents."

Ryoga went back inside, leaving Ranma with the bedsheets flapping in the cold breeze beside her. She stood still for a moment, watching the spot where he'd disappeared from sight, and then she followed. She caught up to Ryoga, making sure the dog's barking lead him to where he needed to go. Staying a few steps behind him, she watched as he went over and opened the door.

Ranma suddenly found it very hard to breath again, but for a much different reason.

Ryoga stood motionless, his eyes wide, his mouth slightly parted in shock. It was a few seconds before he could form the name on his lips.

"A...Akari," he stammered.

Akari stood out on the front step, letting in all the cold air, but her smile was warm and sweet as it always was. She hadn't changed much in the last six years, much like the rest of the people Ranma knew. She'd grown into her features a little more and her hair was a few inches longer. She still dressed in a conservative but pretty way, much like Kasumi but even more old-fashioned. She was wearing a thickly knit lavender cardigan over a pale blue collared shirt, a long navy skirt, and black knee socks with dark brown buckle shoes. Her cheeks were rosied from the cold and the winter light made her ice-gray eyes glisten.

"Hello, Ryoga." she greeted, her voice like soft velveteen. Her eyes flickered over Ryoga's shoulder and caught sight of Ranma. She flashed him a surprised but cheery smile. "Oh, Ranma-kun, hello there!"

"Uh, y-yo…" Ranma mumbled, raising her hand in a weak, awkward wave. Then she cast her eyes down and stared at the floor.

Akari looked between the two, who had both found something interesting on the floor to look at. She blinked, her brows raised, a confused smile smile on her face.

"Um, is this...a bad time?" she asked slowly.

Ryoga suddenly perked up, a goofy grin splitting his face. He began talking very fast and giggling all at the same time. "No, no, not at all! Why don't you come inside?"

Ranma watched on as the two began to chat among themselves while Akari stepped inside and took off her shoes.

"Sorry for dropping in so suddenly. I just so happened to be in the neighbourhood…"

"No worries at all! It's a nice surprise, really."

"I'm glad I was able to catch you while you were home. It's been months since I've seen you last."

"Let's go into the kitchen, I'll put on some tea. It's so cold out today, you must be freezing!"

The two walked past Ranma and headed toward the kitchen. Ryoga hadn't managed to stop his strange giggling yet.

"I'm gonna, um," Ranma mumbled. "Go an' get changed-"

"It's so nice to see you again, Ryoga." Akari giggled.

Ranma stared as they walked down the hallway toward the kitchen, watching their backs grow smaller. Akari was gazing up at Ryoga with complete adoration, like he was a newborn puppy with it's eyes still closed. The flush in her cheeks hadn't left and her eyes still glistened. Maybe it wasn't the winter air, after all. Ryoga looked down at Akari, his lips pulled into a tight, cheeky smile and his eyes as bright as a child's. They looked sixteen again.

Ranma tore her gaze away, as if it was suddenly improper to be looking.

Her eyes fell upon her outfit, which consisted of her yellow and blue boxers and a baggy t-shirt, which was swimming on her even more than usual considering it was Ryoga's. She felt something wet and cold brush her hand, and she jumped a little before noticing that Shirokuro was sitting beside her. Ranma squatted down and ruffled the dog's fur and scratched her ears, and Shirokuro lowered her head and sniffed at Ranma's belly. Ranma scoffed softly, running her hand down the dog's back.

"You know what it's like, huh, girl?"

* * *

"Ryoga?"

Ryoga looked over at Akari, pulling his gaze away from the kitchen door. She was watching him from the dining table. "Hm?"

"The water's boiled."

Ryoga suddenly became aware of the high-pitched whistle coming from behind him, and whirled around to shut off the kettle. He poured tea into two of the three cups he'd set out, pausing on the third. He looked up at the kitchen door again, then back down the empty cup. He set the kettle back down and took the two cups to the table. Ryoga set down their teas, then pulled out the chair on the opposite side and began to lower himself down while Akari blew on her tea.

"So," Akari said over her cup, "When did Ranma-kun move in?"

Ryoga's hand slipped, and he fell messily against the chair and the corner of the table. Akari reached out her hand quickly to steady Ryoga's dangerously shaking teacup. Ryoga adjusted himself, clearing his throat loudly as he sat down as neatly as he could.

"Wh-what would make you think that he and I are living together?" Ryoga stammered through broken chuckling, resting his chin in his hand with his elbow propped unnaturally on the tabletop.

"Well, he was wearing pajamas, so…" Akari mumbled.

Suddenly, she set down her teacup and her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. Ryoga tensed.

Akari's eyes were wide with horror. "Don't tell me…"

Ryoga felt a shiver rake up his spine, and he had to hold back a nervous squeak of fright, like a mouse who spotted the neighbourhood cat.

Akari leaned intently across the table, cupping her mouth with her hand and speaking in a overly-hushed whisper. "...That Ranma-kun and Akane-chan had a _fight_!"

Ryoga blinked, his fear evaporating. His shoulders fell slack, and he looked down at his lap. "Uh…"

_Well, she's half-right. _

Akari watched him, her brow furrowed with dread as she bit her lip.

_I guess a half-truth is better than nothing._

Ryoga pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and let out a long, laboured sigh. He looked back up at Akari, hoping that he looked deeply troubled. By the look on her face, he was selling it already.

"The idiot finally said too much this time," he began darkly. "So she gave him the boot. He would have gone to his mother's, but his father wouldn't allow it. He had nowhere else to go, so I decided the best place for him to be was here."

"That's terrible," Akari said uneasily. Her expression suddenly softened. "You're such a good friend to him, Ryoga, to take him in like that."

Ryoga scoffed, twisting his cup around on the table. "Don't get me wrong, I'm mad at him myself for mistreating Akane-san like that. But, he would've been put out on the streets, otherwise. I had to set aside my own feelings for his sake. I really had no choice in the matter." Ryoga took a long sip of his tea, withdrawing with another sigh. He traced the rim of the teacup with his fingernail.

Akari shuffled in her seat, and turned her head just slightly toward the kitchen door before looking back at Ryoga again.

"Do...do you think Akane-chan will forgive him? Maybe they can make up and she'll take him back." she whispered.

Ryoga shrugged, and looked at Akari with a sad, hopeless smile. "I don't know," he said. "He really messed up this time."

Just then there was several loud thudding noises that made Ryoga and Akari jump in their seats. Akari's head whirled around at the giant slamming sound that followed. Confused, she turned back around to give Ryoga a quizzical look.

"What was-?"

She was cut off by the scrape of the chair on the kitchen tiles as Ryoga clattered to his feet. He moved so fast it took Akari a moment to realize he had even left the table, and she twisted around fully in her chair to see him rush past the table and towards the door. She was too stunned by the look on his face to say a word.

* * *

When Ryoga found the bottom of the stairs, he also found Shirokuro waiting for him at the landing. When he walked up to the stairwell the dog instantly got up and turned to head up the stairs. Ryoga followed, feeling trepidation build in the pit of his stomach. Was he imagining things, or had the animal looked at him _reproachfully_?

Shirokuro lead him to his bedroom door, then sat down on her haunches again. Like a spirit guide, she'd brought him where he needed to be and then did no more. Her tail lay flat on the floor and didn't even twitched; usually she was always wagging her tail. Ryoga looked down at the dog nervously. Shirokuro stared at him with her big eyes, which usually were bright in adoration. If a dog could stare stoically at someone, then that was what Shirokuro was doing now.

Then, the dog's head flicked to the side, toward the closed door. Ryoga stared at the dog, disbelieving, while he reached out for the doorknob slowly. His worry came back up on him, and he twisted the knob and opened the door quickly.

Ranma was there, her back to him.

"There you are," he said, exhaling in relief. "Are you okay? I heard a loud noise and I thought you'd fallen down the stairs, or something."

Ranma didn't turn to face him. Her shoulders shook as a little, strange laugh burst out of her. "Yeah, you'd like _that_, wouldn't you?" she muttered.

Ryoga recoiled at the sound of her voice, laced with barely contained fury that was ice cold, and yet he felt a heat from it as if it had slapped him across the face. "Wh-What are you-?"

"At least you wouldn't have to deal with me anymore."

Ryoga lurched forward and snatched Ranma's shoulder, trying not to get distracted by how tiny her shoulder was under his palm. It was hardly the size of an orange, he feared it would break if he squeezed any tighter. "Would you just-? _Look_ at me, dammit! What are you talking about?"

Ranma twisted around and knocked Ryoga's hand off of her shoulder with a brute strength Ryoga found himself shocked to have not have expected. She snagged his wrist and squeezed it fiercely, her nails digging into his skin without mercy.

"Quit actin' like you _give a shit_!" she hollered, pushing her whole weight against him with just her hand. Ryoga would have been able to hold her back if he weren't so shocked. She pushed him into the nearest wall and leaned in close, and Ryoga forgot how small she was compared to him. In that moment, she towered over him, as intense and terrifying as a giant hurdling wave.

"It's not like I don't know that I'm a huge fuck-up, okay? I know I ruined your life a thousand times over, so you can drop the bullshit act. You don't need to pretend like you don't _hate my guts_!"

Her mask of fury crumpled into something broken and utterly dejected for just a second before she shut her eyes tightly. She let go of Ryoga's hand, and it snapped out of her pressurized grip like an elastic band.

Ranma looked away and down at the carpet, her face hidden in her hair except for the crooked line of her mouth, pulled into a deep scowl. Ryoga stared at her, watching her puny shoulders rise and fall deeply as if she'd been running at top speed. He idly became aware on a numb, prickling sting in his hand, and looked down. The outline of Ranma's fingers was imprinted in red onto his skin, and there were two small cuts on the back of his hand where the nails from her middle and ring finger had broken the flesh and drawn blood. Ryoga looked back up at Ranma.

"I thought I told you," he said quietly. "That I don't hate you."

Ranma's looked up, her eyes flashed through her bangs. "You're a liar."

"I'm _not_-"

"Ryoga?" Akari called. "Is everything alright?"

Akari froze in the doorway. Her eyes, large and innocent like a doe, flickered between the two. Shirokuro pushed past Akari's legs through the doorway, and walked over to Ranma. Ryoga looked at Akari, then followed the dog to where she stopped right in front of Ranma's legs. She nudged Ranma's limp fingers with her nose, ignoring the other two in the room completely. Ryoga grimaced, then looked back at Akari.

She looked at him, expectant and nervous. "Ryoga…?"

"I...I'm sorry, Akari-chan, but…" Ryoga let out a rough breath of air, and looked back up at Akari firmly. "I think it's time for you to go."

Akari looked on the verge of tears. "I-" she started weakly, but instantly broke herself off, looking down.

"I'll walk you out." Ryoga murmured, walking toward the door.

Akari's eyes were hidden in her hair for a moment, and when she looked back up her face was sad, but she smiling her same warm smile. She turned away and headed for the stairs, Ryoga following behind. When they reached the stairs, Ryoga lengthened his pace so that he passed her. He reached the bottom first and walked over to the door. He waited while Akari silently slipped on her shoes, then he opened the door and let her by. She walked out onto the front step and then turned around, her lip pinched between her teeth again.

"I, um…" Akari began.

"I'm sorry," Ryoga said. "Really, I am. This just...this isn't a good time right now. I want us to be friends, it's just-"

"I used the bathroom." Akari blurted.

Ryoga stared at her for a moment, blinking. She'd said it like it was a crime. He wasn't sure how to respond and it took him several seconds before he could form one. "...Yeah?"

"After you went upstairs, I went to the bathroom, and I…" Akari trailed off, and looked away. "Well, um…"

Finally, it clicked.

"Oh," Ryoga murmured softly. Then, a little louder. "_Ohh_."

"Yeah…" Akari nodded, staring down at her shoes.

Ryoga swallowed a hard rock in his throat, his heart fluttering while the seconds ticked by.

"They're a very pretty colour," Akari said finally. "Orange. It's...nice."

Ryoga scratched the back of his head, under his bandana. "Uh, yeah."

"So," Akari mumbled, scuffing the pavement with the toe of her shoe. "That's why he's here, huh? And...in his girl-form?"

Ryoga nodded sheepishly. "Akari, listen, I-"

"What happened to the '-chan'?" Akari asked gently, a tiny smile on her lips. "That didn't last very long."

Ryoga balked, but Akari only continued to smile. She reached out and patted him once on the chest.

"I don't really understand," she said. "But, congratulations."

Ryoga stared, saying nothing. Then, he watched his ex-girlfriend turn around and walk past his front gate and down the street. He stayed on the doorstep in the icy air until she turned around the corner and was out of sight. Then he closed the door before the winter air could fill up his whole house. He turned around, and looked at the stairs with wavering resolve. His eyes trailed up them like they were a huge mountain which would take him hours to scale. His heart skipped a little when he saw Ranma standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at him. Ryoga wondered idly how long she'd been standing there. Then, a thought struck him like a train.

"How much did you hear?" Ryoga blurted quickly.

Ranma seemed to know Ryoga didn't mean his conversation from just now. "Enough." she replied.

"I wasn't lying." Ryoga said.

Ranma's face was stone; immovable. "I know you weren't."

"I mean, I wasn't lying to you," Ryoga said. "I was lying to _her_."

Ranma's eyebrow flickered, but she said and did nothing more.

"And she knows that I did," Ryoga went on. "She saw the shoes in the bathroom and...put two-and-two together."

"But you _weren't _lying to her," Ranma muttered, walking down the stairs slowly, one-by-one. "You told her exactly how you really feel. You just left knocking me up out of the confession."

Ryoga took a step forward roughly, and threw out his hands. "That was just a cover-up! I just told her you and Akane got into a bad fight and you got kicked out. Where the hell would you infer in there that I've been _lying_ to you?"

"I know what it was!" Ranma barked back. "I didn't have to read too deep between the lines t' figure out what you were _really_ saying, under your little 'story'." She stopped in the middle of the stairs, and clenched the railing with a white-knuckled fist. "You blame me for all of this! You resent me, but you weren't _man enough_ to say it to my face. But as soon as Akari struts back in here, you let it all out."

"That's not what that was!" Ryoga cried. "I was just trying to protect her feelings. I thought it'd be easier on her than the full truth."

Ranma glowered at him. "Is that so?"

"But I should have just been honest with her from the start," Ryoga said, ignoring Ranma's bitter sarcasm. "Because she just wound up finding out the truth on her own, anyway. I should have been a man, and said it to her face. But I didn't and it just made things worse. Not with her, because she can handle it. She's been through it before and I have, too. I can handle hurting Akari, but I can't handle hurting you."

Ranma folded her arms across her chest. "So, you haven't been pullin' my leg?" she muttered.

"No," Ryoga said firmly. "I've meant every word I've ever said to you. Recently, anyway."

Ranma quirked an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Hot air, remember?" Ryoga explained. "All those empty threats from when we were younger? They didn't mean anything. But it's not like that now. It hasn't been like that for a long time."

Ranma stared at him for a long moment in silence. Then, she looked away, suddenly unable to meet his gaze. She pouted at nothing, her eyes narrowed.

Her voice came out in a sheepish grumble. "So, you don't hate me, or think I'm a big fuck-up?"

Ryoga shook his head. "I like you, Ranma." Ryoga murmured. "That's the truth."

Ranma flicked her eyes back at Ryoga, her tart bravado back in place. "Well, good," she said curtly, walking the rest of the way down the stairs. "If you were gonna lie to me, I would hope you wouldn't do me the indecency of bein' so half-ass."

She did a little jump from the final stair, turning the corner and heading toward the kitchen, stretching her arms over head head as she went.

"Now that that's done with, let's have some lunch."

Ranma was stopped in her tracks as Ryoga snagged her raised arm and pulled her backward. Ranma yelped as she was spun around and shoved into the wall, pinned by her wrists with her arms on either side of her head. Before she could make any sound of protest, Ryoga's lips clamped over her own, knocking the air from her lungs.

If there had been any wind in her sails at all there wasn't any now, and if she'd had any fight in her at all she hadn't even tried. Ranma let Ranma grind her body into the wall with his own, let his mouth explore and bruise every inch of hers. He released her wrists and she coiled her arms around his neck, pulling him in tighter, as if they weren't close enough. Her fingers raked through his hair, gripping, tugging.

They dragged each other down to the floor, still locked in their kiss. It had quickly turned animal; they were fervent, nipping, biting at each other. Ranma snatched Ryoga's bottom lip between her teeth and Ryoga let out a long, low growl. Ranma made her own sound of pleasure at the sound of Ryoga's as he pulled away and yanked off his shirt, tossing it over his shoulder.

Ryoga placed his palms on the floor on either side of Ranma, and leaned down. Ranma met him halfway, sitting up and catching his lips in hers again. Ryoga reached around her and pulled her shirt up and over her head. He tossed it away carelessly, and flew through the air and got snagged on the railing. Ryoga pushed Ranma firmly and she fell back against the floor. Without missing a beat, Ryoga grabbed the waistband of Ranma's boxers and whisked them off. They flew over Ryoga's head and landed somewhere down the hallway.

Impatient, Ranma sat back up again and started clawing at the button on Ryoga's pants. Ryoga brushed her hand away and before Ranma could argue against it, Ryoga shoved Ranma back down again and opened her legs wide. He moved down on the floor, lying out on his stomach while he moved Ranma's legs over his shoulders. Ranma squirmed around, letting Ryoga handle her how he wanted, furiously curious and quickly growing impatient. Just as she was about to ask him what in the world he was up to, he pressed his mouth against her clit and sucked.

Ranma lurched forward and gasped like she'd been shocked by an electric charge. As Ryoga's tongue began to move, Ranma's head fell back against the floor and her back curved towards the ceiling, her mouth open wide. With each subtle movement Ryoga made Ranma's knees shivered, her breath hitched. With each sharp flick of his tongue, she twitched, she gasped. Her hands slapped against the floor, her nails dug into the hardwood but found no purchase.

She reached out and grasped at tufts of Ryoga's hair, and pulled. He didn't pause in his movements, instead he did it faster. Ranma cried out, then crumpled into the floor, gasping for air. Her breaths came out in small, quick puffs as she writhed around beneath Ryoga's mouth. Ryoga came away with a wet smacking sound, connected to her with a small line of saliva, and Ranma couldn't seem to look away. Ryoga pulled back, adjusting himself, bringing one arm around Ranma's leg. He pushed his ring and middle finger completely inside her in one go, causing her to shout out then simper with moans as he curled his fingers deep inside her. He bent down again, relishing her with even more fervor. Ranma sucked in a sharp breath; her legs involuntarily bucked, grinding Ryoga's fingers in deeper and causing his tongue to swipe across her clitoris without mercy.

The two intense sensations were overwhelming. Ranma's brain went numb and colours burst across her vision. She could hear her own cries echoing, bouncing off the walls in their volume. Her hips gyrated incessantly, as if her body still hadn't had enough, even though her vision was hazy and her brain was dizzy from the sensations manifesting on the tip of Ryoga's tongue and coursing through her body; it seemed to ripple through her veins and tingle at all her nerve endings. Her whole body was a live wire, and the slightest touch of Ryoga's fingertips, tongue, lips, jolted her and caused her whole body to go into intense, pleasurable hysterics.

Through the haze, she managed to lift her hand and swat at Ryoga's head. It took a few good smacks before he realized what she was doing, and released her. Unabated, Ryoga sat upright and within seconds had his zipper down and his pants off and thrown carelessly to some other corner of the hallway. He cupped Ranma's legs under her knees and yanked her closer. She slid across the floor easily, as limp as a ragdoll. Still bleary, she looked up Ryoga with drunken confusion. Then, Ryoga buried himself hilt-deep inside her, and Ranma felt like Ranma had been shocked with a defibrillator. She swung her legs around Ryoga's waist, her hands reaching up and gripping onto his shoulders. He pulled out, achingly slow, staring at Ranma the whole time. Her cheeks were flushed deep pink, and with her face inches from his own he could feel the heat radiating from her skin and her warm breath fanning across his face and through his hair. It tickled at his eyelashes.

His lips crushed hers yet again as he thrusted back inside.

"You know, we really ought to do this in a bed sometime."

His hands cupped her breasts from behind and squeezed.

He kissed the shell of her ear. "Or, if you'd prefer, we can try the couch next," Ryoga offered in a hushed whisper. "Or the dining table."

He nipped at her earlobe gently.

"Or the stairs."

"I just want sleep," Ranma grumbled into the crook of Ryoga's arm. "And I'm pretty sure I have splinters in my ass from your floor."

Behind her, Ryoga shuffled slightly. "What happened to sex being 'like a carnival'? he teased.

"It still is," Ranma defended groggily. "Trust me, I used all my tickets up."

Ryoga kissed her hair; Ranma eyelids fluttered. "That's why you go back and buy more."

Ranma groaned, twisting around and stuffing her face into Ryoga's shoulder. Ryoga chuckled, amused.

"I thought pregnant people have heightened libidos," Ryoga muttered. "I read it in one of those pamphlets."

"_Fuck_ your pamphlets." Ranma quipped.

Ryoga ruffled Ranma's hair. "So, am I gonna have to carry you up to bed? You're gonna have to stay awake long enough to tell me which way to go."

There was another long groan, but this time it was more hollow and guttural. Ranma sat up slowly, suddenly wide awake.

"Actually…" she started.

Ryoga raised an eyebrow. "Lunch?"

Ranma nodded. "Lunch."


	14. To catch a cub, enter the tiger's cave

**14.**

_**To catch the cub, you must enter the tiger's cave**_

* * *

"Curry ice cream."

Ryoga looked up, still slurping a spoonful of miso into his mouth. He swallowed, slowly placing his spoon back into the bowl of broth, staring across the table at Ranma all the while.

"Sorry?" he said finally.

Ranma's face was firm. "I want curry ice cream."

Ryoga folded his arms on the table. "You want _curry_ ice cream?" he asked, as if he thought he had misheard her.

Ranma nodded sagely. "I want ice cream that is flavoured like curry, yes." her firm look flickered just slightly with doubt. "Is...that even a thing?"

Ryoga sat back in his chair, and smirked. "Yeah, it is. I once came across a place that had some."

Ranma perked up. "Did you try any?"

Ryoga nodded. "Yes, since it sounded better than the other flavours," he chuckled, and scratched his nose while shaking his head as he clearly recalled the memory.

"Like what?" Ranma pressed.

Ryoga scoffed. "Beef tongue, shark fin, miso-ramen, oyster...that one looked particularly awful. It had actual oyster chunks mixed in."

"Gross!" Ranma exclaimed, although she looked fascinated. "Where was this place?"

"It was called Namja Town," Ryoga said. "Although it wasn't a 'town' at all. You can imagine how someone like me would get that twisted."

"The theme park in Sunshine City?" Ranma barked out a laugh. "In the Ikebukuro district? No wonder _you _got confused! You must have thought you'd stepped into another world."

"I feel that way pretty often." Ryoga sighed. He sat up and went back to his breakfast.

Ranma picked up her chopsticks and began slicing her rolled omelette into smaller chunks. She started chuckling around a bite of egg, and Ryoga looked up at her curiously.

"While me an' Pops were out on the road, we travelled to Yamanouchi, and visited Hell's Valley. We came across this hot spring that was filled with monkeys. So we get in, and there was a whole group of monkeys just an arm's length away from me. They didn't even seem to care we were there. Most of them looked like they were asleep." Ranma's grin grew as she recalled the memory. "So then, this little baby monkey comes waddlin' over to the spring an' jumps in and swims around. After a while he got out, an' he found our bath supplies. He goes raidin' through my bath bucket and he finds my soap, and takes a bite out of it! He spat it out and then ate a bunch of snow t' wash it out. I was laughin' so hard I woke Pop an' all the other monkeys up."

"I once had a fox steal my lunch," Ryoga recalled, laughing. "I can laugh at it now but back then I was pretty ticked off. I'd managed to catch a fish after having no luck all day long, and I was grilling it on the fire. I turned my back for two seconds to turn off the burner on my kettle and, _whoosh_!" Ryoga swept his arm through the air for emphasis. "This orange blur comes flying outta the woods and across my campsite, snatches my damn fish and takes off. Little bastard even knocked my kettle over and it went all down my leg, and put out my fire."

Ranma's head flew backward with her laughter as Ryoga continued his story. "So of course I'm so dumb from hunger at this point I go and chase after the fox. I didn't manage to find it, and it took me until morning to find my camp again. By the time I'd made it back, I saw that my pack had been torn into by more animals. They ripped open all my ramen noodles! The ground was littered with little broken pieces of dried noodles. That fox is lucky I never found him, 'cause I would've skinned him and ate him for dinner!"

Ranma snickered, popping another piece of egg into her mouth. "Me an' my old man always fought over our food. We kicked up such a ruckus every night we prob'ly scared off any predators," Ranma poked at the last half of her omelette, a crooked smile on her lips. "It's been weird not smackin' his hands away while I try to eat every mornin'..."

A hush fell over the two of them. Ranma set down her chopsticks slowly, staring down at her now-mangled omelette. Ryoga pursed his lips, watching Ranma's eyes as they followed a piece of tofu floating around her bowl of miso.

"The last time I saw my Dad," Ryoga said quietly. "Was six months ago. It was right after I'd broken up with Akari."

Ranma looked up slowly, her face solemn but her eyes betrayed the faintest amount of curiosity.

"I'd found my way home and I was just sitting in the living room," Ryoga went on. "I guess I hadn't really processed what I'd just done until I'd gotten home. So I came through the door and sat down and just...stared at the walls. I remember I kept asking myself over and over if I'd made the right choice. A part of me wanted to run out the door and try to find her. The last six years just played over in my head all at once, and I was...just as jaded as I'd been the whole time I was with her, without even realizing that's how being with her made me feel."

Ranma watched Ryoga while he stared at nothing, his eyes lost in his memory.

"Then I heard the front door open, and for a moment I thought it was Akari. But Shirokuro left my side; and that's not unusual because she always goes to the door when someone comes. Except for with-"

"Akari," Ranma said softly, remembering.

Shirokuro had been more clingy to Ranma than usual that day Akari had come by, and didn't come to the door when she came or when she left-she'd stayed close to Ranma's side. Ranma would have thought nothing more of it, but it had seemed strange since Shirokuro was usually such a loving dog-but when Akari had come over the dog didn't wag her tail even once.

Ryoga nodded. "I knew it had to be somebody else, so I followed her to the front door. Sure enough, it was my father. We could hardly even believe the other was there. He seemed to tell right away that something wasn't right. I must've been wearing it all over my face. He asked me straight out what was wrong, and after I told him all he said was, 'At least I get to be here for this'." Ryoga looked up at the calendar hanging on the wall above the dining table. "We sat right here and talked for hours. It was nice to finally have fatherly advice; I knew after talking with him that I'd done the right thing. He had to leave for Hokkaido a few days later, and I haven't seen him since."

Ranma sighed, resting her chin on her hand. "I know what you're tryin' t' say," she muttered. "That I only got one father, an' mine doesn't get lost an' disappear for over half a year, so I shouldn't take him for granted or avoid him."

"No, I wasn't." Ryoga said simply. Ranma quirked an eyebrow at him, and he continued. "Your relationship with your family is nothing like the one I have with mine. You're a grown-up and your own person-only you can decide what kind of relationship you want to have with the people in your life. I know you say a lot against your father, but I know you care about him, too."

"So y' want me to give him a chance." Ranma said shortly.

Ryoga shrugged. "That chance can be as long or short as you want it to be. But if you just never talk to him again, you'll spend the rest of your life wondering."

"I'm not sure what I expect to hear," Ranma muttered. "Or what I even _want_ to hear."

"What's the most likely?" Ryoga asked.

"That he'll just pretend I'm invisible." Ranma said instantly.

"Would you try to get him to listen regardless?"

Ranma ruffled her hair in thought. "I dunno, maybe? He's stubborn as all hell, so he could keep it up all day. It'd just be a waste of time."

"What do you think you'd try and say to him?"

Ranma looked up, her brow deeply furrowed. "_Why_ are you pressin' this?" she asked irritably.

Ryoga shrugged again. "Figured I'd try to get you ready. Give you a plan of action."

"Well, don't! I don't wanna talk about it."

They stared each other down for a moment. Ranma's deep frown began to fade slowly more and more as she watched Ryoga's unfaltering calm gaze. She sighed loudly and stood up. She collected her dishes and stormed over to the sink. She put all her untouched, salvageable food into plastic containers and stored them in the fridge, and then dumped all the dirty dishes in the sink and twisted on the water. As she scrubbed away at the dishes, she felt Ryoga come up behind her.

"I thought it was my day to do those." Ryoga said.

"Well, you can do your own." Ranma said.

"Sorry, okay?" Ryoga's voice was right in her ear suddenly. "I shouldn't have pried. He's _your_ father-you'll know how to deal with him better than anyone."

Ranma grunted slightly under her breath. She'd been rinsing out the same bowl for a while now, but she hadn't noticed.

"We won't talk about it anymore," Ryoga murmured. His fingertips started to trail down her hips. "We can just stop talking altogether, if you'd prefer."

Ranma finally realized she'd rinsed out her rice bowl thirteen times already, and set it aside noisily and snatched up another dish. Her breath started to come out in short little spurts as tingles ran up her back. Ryoga's fingers had slinked underneath her shirt and were feathering against her bare skin.

"Do whatever you want," she managed to choke out.

"Don't mind if I do," Ryoga whispered.

He pulled his hands away and snagged the bottom of Ranma's boxers, and yanked them down past her knees. Ranma dropped the dish she was washing and it clattered into the sink and kicked up water and soap bubbles, splashing the front of her shirt. Ryoga turned her around and lifted her up off the floor, causing her boxers to slip down her legs the rest of the way and fall to the floor. Ranma hooked her legs around Ryoga's hips as he maneuvered them away from the sink, and sat Ranma on top of the counter. Ranma spread her legs wide as Ryoga hastily undid his pants.

Things had gone on like this for several days now, ever since that day Akari had come to visit. Ryoga came to Ranma the way she'd been wanting him to every time she'd showered alone and cast that one hopeful look over her shoulder. Now the shower seemed dreadfully uncreative-it didn't even scratch the surface of the possibilities-but Ryoga was happy to give her plenty of ideas. Ranma couldn't seem to go about the usual household chores anymore without Ryoga finding a new place, catching her in the middle of her work and leaving the chores abandoned.

Ryoga pulled out suddenly, gripped onto Ranma's hips and pulled her down off the counter. He turned her around and pressed his hand onto the small of her back with a gentle yet demanding force that made a small pleasured sound purr out of Ranma's lips as she leaned forward against the counter. They both let out a long groan as Ryoga went back inside, as if they'd been apart forever. Ryoga rocked his hips steady and slow, watching Ranma's hands splay out on the counter and her nails grip to the tile when he hit the right spot. Ranma moaned, throwing her head back and curving her spine as Ryoga pressed deep inside her and rotated his hips. Ranma sighed deeply, pressing backwards into Ryoga's touch, desperate for more. Ryoga let out a soft growl at the sensation, gripped the base of Ranma's braid, and tugged.

Ranma cried out, and her legs nearly gave out beneath her. Ryoga pulled her back until she was off the counter, and her back was pressed against his chest. He gyrated his hips against her as he brought his lips down on hers, then trailed sloppy kisses down her jawline and throat. He thrusted inside her with a sudden burst of force that made Ranma fall back against the counter. Dragging his hands down Ranma's small, soft back Ryoga cast aside any willpower and sped up and deepened his thrusts. Ranma propped her upper-half up with her hands, gasping soundlessly, so enthralled in her pleasure she could no longer make a sound. Her head fell back just as Ryoga climaxed hard and deep within her, and the jerky pulsing of his member sent her over the edge. She could feel herself clench around Ryoga's still-pulsing shaft, and they both let out a long, pleased drone.

Panting heavily, Ryoga slowly pulled out and pressed a chaste kiss on Ranma's shoulder blade. Ranma hummed satisfactorily, pushing herself off the counter and retrieving her boxers. Ryoga shamelessly watched the redhead bend down to pick up the garment while he pulled his pants back up and rebuttoned them. He walked over as Ranma turned around and stepped into her boxers, stooping down as Ranma looked up with half-lidded eyes still dark with lust. He cupped her small face and kissed her, sweet and deeply. He pulled away and gave an amused huff as he watched Ranma's eyelashes flicker dreamily.

"What was the point of me buying condoms," Ryoga said. "When I haven't even cracked open the box yet?"

"What's the point? I'm already pregnant." Ranma joked. "If you want to get any use out of the things, maybe you should leave a couple scattered around the house. The kitchen, the laundry room...you know, everywhere _but_ your bedroom."

"We still haven't done it in a bed yet, have we?" Ryoga chuckled, snaking his arms around Ranma's waist and hefting a smug eyebrow at her. "That can easily be fixed."

"Unhand me, you savage beast!" Ranma laughed, smacking Ryoga in the chest lightly and backing away. "This is the third damn time you've had your way with me today, and it's not even noon."

"You say it like you haven't been loving every minute of it."

"Well, this little bludger is already pressin' down on my bladder, an' that can make things pretty confusing. There's a fine line between bein' horny an' havin' to piss."

"Gross. That little comment just pushed back round four by about ten minutes."

"Oh, please, don't torture yourself." Ranma quipped.

Ryoga opened his mouth to retort when the phone rang. They looked over at the phone simultaneously, then back at each other. A silent discussion was had, and then Ryoga walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Hibiki residence."

"Good morning, Ryoga-kun."

Ryoga looked over at Ranma. "Good morning, Saotome-san. Ranma's right here if you'd like to speak to him."

"Oh, that's alright. I was just calling to let you both know you can come by tonight anytime after 6 o'clock. I went rather overboard, and wound up getting a lot of food and decorations. It'll take me a while to set up, you see."

"We can come by earlier to help you get things ready, if you want." Ryoga offered, watching Ranma turn around and finish the dishes.

"Oh, I wouldn't have it. Besides, I have all the help I'll need anyways. But thank you for offering. So I'll see you both tonight?"

"We'll be there."

"Lovely. I'm looking so forward to finally meeting you in person, Ryoga-kun. Bye for now."

"So what did Ma say?" Ranma asked when Ryoga hung up the phone.

"That she bought so many decorations and food it won't be until six this evening before she's ready for us." Ryoga replied, walking back over to the sink.

Ranma scoffed. "Like I ain't surprised. What's she thinkin', though? There's only gonna be, what, five people there? I'll bet she bought enough food to feed the town."

"She probably doesn't get to play hostess very often," Ryoga said. "I'm sure she just wants everyone to have a good time." Then, he added playfully, "Besides, with the way you eat these days she'll be glad she bought all that extra food."

"Oh," Ranma said, perking up in realization. "Six."

Ryoga quirked an eyebrow. "Sorry?"

"I counted wrong," Ranma said simply. "There's gonna be six people there tonight."

Ryoga blinked, then his face softened and he chuckled. He reached over and tousled Ranma's hair. Ranma's head leaned into the touch slightly as she finished drying the last dish.

"We've got six hours before we have to be at your mother's house," Ryoga said. "What did you want to do?"

Ranma kept her eyes on Ryoga while she dried off her hands. Ryoga watched her, confused by the strange smirk on her lips and the flicker in her eyes. Then she stepped forward and slithered her arms around his neck and reached up on the tips of her toes and captured Ryoga's lips in a deep, sensual kiss. After a moment, she pulled away and grasped Ryoga's hand, giving him a luring expression as she lead him out of the room. Ryoga was eager to follow.

* * *

After taking a gratuitous amount of time finding new ways to lay on the living room couch, Ranma and Ryoga lay in a messy, sweaty heap. Ranma was pressed between the back of the couch and Ryoga's chest, and Ryoga's left arm and leg were hanging awkwardly off of the cushions. Ranma's eyes fluttered open and lazily found their way to the glowing blue numbers on the DVD player underneath the television.

She hoisted herself up, pressing her hands onto Ryoga's chest for support. Either she was weightless as a feather or Ryoga was simply too tired to care, for he didn't budge. Even with it just draped over her Ryoga's t-shirt was big enough that it managed to cover most of her tiny frame. It fell away as she sat upright, still looking at the time with a bleary expression. The room was dimly lit now, the only light coming in from a small window on the wall to the left, lighting the room with hues of orange and dark blue.

"Ah shit, it's past four," Ranma grumbled to herself. She let out a long sigh, grabbing Ryoga's shirt as she swung her legs over Ryoga's and scooched her way off the couch. She stood up slowly and shakily and pulled the shirt over her head. Then she looked around the room in search of her own clothes.

As she searched, she started to hear the sounds of Ryoga coming to. He exhaled deeply and turned his head, and his arm flopped onto his chest. He made a displeased grunt when he finally realized Ranma was no longer with him, and sat up creakily on the couch and popped open eyes still hazed from sex-induced sleep. He found Ranma with her back to him, plucking her shirt off from where it had been hanging off of the television, and heard her scoff to herself in disbelief. She turned around, and flashed him a smirk when she saw he was finally awake.

"We'd better go an' freshen up, we should leave for Ma's soon." Ranma said.

Although she was more awake at the moment than Ryoga was, Ranma's eyes were still dazedly half-lidded. Her hair stuck out every which way, parts of her bangs sticking to her face with the help of dried sweat. Ryoga's shirt was covered in wrinkles and fit her like a short, baggy dress. It hung off her puny shoulders, the sleeves reached just past her elbow-slightly more so on one side since she'd pulled it on hastily and hadn't adjusted it, so it sat crooked. With all her other assets covered up by the tee, her legs were the focal point. Ryoga could feel his eyes scouring them up and down, memorizing their curves.

He was so caught up in his own staring, it took him a moment to notice that Ranma was too.

Ryoga had the decency to look sheepish for getting caught. "What?"

Ranma shifted her weight and folded her arms. She eyed up Ryoga for a moment then shook her head slowly. "Well, if you were lookin' at what I was lookin' at right now," she gestured to all of Ryoga for emphasis, "then you'd be thinkin' twice about goin' to this party."

"That'd make two of us," Ryoga replied.

"Glad we're on the same page," Ranma walked back over to the couch, "Sit on up, I'll try an' bring him back t' life."

"Hold it." Ryoga reached out and placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder as she kneeled beside the couch.

Ranma gave him a quizzical look. "Uh, okay, but he'll probably get the idea a lot quicker if I use my mouth."

Ryoga held back a groan of torture. "N-no, no...not that," he forced out. "Look, Ranma, you have to go to this party."

"We'll just be fashionably late," Ranma responded, not missing a beat. "Say the buses took forever, we missed the train, got held up in traffic, you took too long in the shower…"

"Oh, sure, pin the blame on me."

"Why wouldn't I? This _is_ all your fault." Ranma looked like she was about to drool as she looked Ryoga up and down. "_All _your fault."

She lifted herself up and swung her leg onto the couch and lowered herself into Ryoga's bare lap. Ryoga couldn't stop the soft moan that broke free as he felt how wet Ranma was already right against his base.

"Ranma, come on," Ryoga pushed her away as gently as possible. "You made a promise, right? Get up."

Ranma frowned. "You saying you don't want to?"

"Don't pout. You're torturing me enough as it is," Ryoga sighed.

Ranma shrugged, and got up off the couch. Ryoga had to try very hard not to whimper at the sudden loss he felt. "Fine. You comin' to shower, then?"

"You go on ahead. I should probably take Shirokuro for a walk before we go." Ryoga said, getting up and pulling his pants out from underneath the coffee table with his foot. "I'll get one when I get back."

Ranma simply shrugged again. She grabbed her boxers from off of the arm of the couch, then turned and walked out of the room. Ryoga stood up and pulled on his pants. He gave a short, soft whistle and Shirokuro quickly scampered into the room. She must have heard their conversation, for she already had her leash dangling out of her mouth.

* * *

A half and hour later Shirokuro had her fill of walking Ryoga around the streets and led them back to the house. The cool winter air had been refreshing, but he was far from clean. Ryoga hopped in the shower as soon as he got home, trying to be as quick but thorough as possible. He whisked into his bedroom, a towel around his waist, and rifled through his drawers. He couldn't even remember if he had any nice clothes. Almost everything he owned was overly casual, had holes, or both.

"Dammit," Ryoga cursed under his breath, and racked his brains. He pulled shirts out and tossed them to the floor, picking them up one by one and examining himself in the mirror by his desk. Each one got tossed back to the floor in rejection.

"Man, and I thought I was the only chick around here."

Ryoga looked up, where Ranma was leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest. She wore a baggy raglan sweater that was such a pale lavender it looked like a soft gray, and black jeans.

"Yeesh, look at the mess you made. There's clothes everywhere," Ranma pushed herself off the doorframe and walked into the room, examining the clothes scattered about the floor. "Is that a sweater with a _fried-egg_ pattern on it?"

Ryoga blanched as Ranma bent down and picked up the sweater, laughing the whole time. It was a black pullover with cartoon sunny-side up eggs all over it.

"Oh, you should wear this one, no question."

"Shut up and help me!"

"I am helping, and I say this one," Ranma said with a sneer. "It says, 'I know how to dress sensibly for the weather, but I also have a sense of humor. Also, I want everyone to know that I fuckin' _love_ eggs'."

"Give me that!" Ryoga snapped, snatching the sweater out of Ranma's hands.

"Good choice. It's probably the only thing you own that doesn't have tattered hems and holes in it."

"I'm _not_ wearing this," Ryoga barked, stuffing the sweater back into the drawer with the rest of his shirts.

"Why are you suddenly so obsessed with what you're wearing? You're a guy, just throw on a random shirt and pants and nobody will look at you twice." Ranma muttered. "That's what I did."

"Yeah, and you look amazing," Ryoga sighed, slumping his shoulders and closing his eyes, missing how Ranma's eyes popped open and her brows raised. "I don't have anything here that'll make your mother think her grandchild's father isn't a homeless bum..."

Just then, Ryoga perked up. "Hey, my dad might have nice clothes that will fit me. We're probably close to the same size now." Ryoga looked over at Ranma. "Come help me pick out something from his...hey, what's wrong?"

Ranma blinked, and seemed to snap out of whatever trance she'd suddenly gone under. "Huh? Oh."

"You alright?" Ryoga asked nervously, stepping closer. "If you're not feeling well, I could call your mother and…"

"No. No, I'm fine. I just spaced out, that's all." Ranma looked away, picking a lint ball off her sweater sleeve. "You wanna wear your dad's clothes?"

Ryoga nodded. "Yeah, come give me a hand." He walked toward the door and snatched Ranma's wrist on his way and pulled her out of the room and down the hall. He slowed to a stop, staring down the hallway and still clutching Ranma's wrist. Ranma looked up at him, her eyes half-lidded and blinking slowly.

Ryoga looked down at Ranma. "Where's my parent's bedroom?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, for pete's sake," Ranma sighed. She pulled her hand out of Ryoga's grasp and jabbed her finger to her left. "It's right beside you."

"Ah, yes, of course…" Ryoga murmured as Ranma opened the door and led him into the room.

The Hibiki's room was very simply furnished. Unlike Ryoga's room, which was fully carpeted, it had the same hardwood floors as the rest of the house. There was a large four-poster bed on the right-hand with white drapes and bedsheets and satin yellow pillows. There were bedside tables on either side made of stainless steel with mirrors on the drawers, with lamps with white lampshades and bases made of glass on the tops of each one. There were two dressers on different walls of the room, one adjacent to the bed with a vanity mirror, and the other sat beneath a window. Ryoga walked over to the one by the window and opened the top drawer while Ranma turned on the lights. While Ryoga searched through his father's dresser, Ranma walked over to his mother's and slid her fingertip across the edge of the vanity mirror.

When she looked at her finger, there wasn't a speck of dust. Ryoga must come into his parent's room regularly to make sure the room doesn't look like it's barely slept in more than once or twice a year. Ranma looked over at the four-poster bed, and it's perfectly adjusted pillows and tucked in sheets. When was the last time either of Ryoga's parents had been home long enough to spend a night in that bed? How many times did Ryoga peek into this room to check if the pillows were slightly askew? Would she ever fret about wondering what to wear when she finally got to meet them?

"How's this one?"

Ranma quickly swiped her finger across her pant leg as if there had been something there to wipe away and looked up at Ryoga. He was holding up a black dress shirt with gray vertical pinstripes.

Ranma shrugged. "I dunno. Looks awfully formal."

"It's a Christmas party. Shouldn't I be dressed nice? You're dressed nice."

"I'm just wearin' jeans an' a sweater. It's cold out. Won't you be cold in a shirt like that? Don't look very warm."

Ryoga looked down at the shirt. "He's got jackets. I could wear it with one." he said.

Ranma scrunched up her nose. Ryoga narrowed his eyes at her.

"What's with the face?" he asked, exasperated.

"You're gonna look like you're _forty_." she grumbled.

"Well, my dad is fifty-three." Ryoga snapped back. "He's got the clothes of a fifty-three-year-old."

"Well does he have anything that's not black, brown, or beige?" Ranma retorted. "You know, somethin' with colour?"

"Which colour?" Ryoga asked.

Ranma thought about it for a moment. "What about green?"

Ryoga blinked. "Green?"

Ranma nodded. "Something green. That preferably doesn't have a collar or buttons up."

"Your Chinese shirts have collars _and _button up."

"And they're comfy as shit and I look great in 'em, so don't go knockin' 'em."

Ryoga ignored her and went back to searching through the dresser. "Hey, here's something green." he announced, pulling it out of the drawer. "How's this one, does it meet your approval?"

Ranma gave the shirt a once over. It was indeed green-to be exact it was a dark hunter green sweater with a v-neck.

"That'll do, pig." Ranma said, smirking at how quickly Ryoga's face dropped into a scowl. "Now hurry up an' change."

It was ten to six by the time they'd gotten a bus to the next district and walked to the Saotome's house. They stood in front of the door, a small ray of yellow light casted a glow on their faces from a small window on the front door, covered in a sheer curtain from the inside. Ryoga looked down at Ranma out of the corner of his eye. Her feet were set apart, her hands clenched at her sides, her eyes unsure and searching as her mind worked frantically.

"Hey," Ryoga said.

Ranma said nothing, but he saw her eyebrows raise slightly.

Ryoga looked back at the door. "My parents are still on for dinner with us," he went on. "If you ever think things are about to go to hell."

Ranma snorted. "Mom's the word?" she asked softly. Ryoga didn't even have to look at her to tell she'd calmed down.

Ryoga nodded. "Mom's the word."

Ranma smiled crookedly. Then, she took in a deep breath, raised her hand and knocked on the door. Her hand dropped and she exhaled the breath as slowly as possible. Ryoga patted Ranma in the middle of her back, then rubbed the same spot quickly up and down just as the door opened. Nodoka stood there, dressed in a dark blue kimono with a white and silver pattern on the bottom of the skirt and sleeves that looked like the night sky. She looked ready to burst with jubilation when she saw who was at the door, her entire face brightening with a large smile.

"Hello, my dear. I'm so glad you could make it." Nodoka beamed, stepping outside and wrapping Ranma in a hug and kissing her twice on the cheek. Ranma seemed to melt into her mother's embrace, completely calmed by the woman's presence. Nodoka pulled away but still grasped Ranma's shoulders tightly.

"Hi, Mom." Ranma said, looking at her mother's elaborate kimono. "Wow, you look beautiful."

Nodoka blushed, but looked delighted. "Thank you, dear. As do you; look at your skin! Positively radiant. The wonders of pregnancy."

Ranma went from calm to thoroughly embarrassed in an instant. "Heh, yeah…" she mumbled.

Nodoka put Ranma out of her misery by turning her attention to Ryoga. "You must be Ryoga-kun. We've talked several times on the phone so it feels like we've already met. Goodness, you're so tall. It's so nice to finally meet you face to face."

Ryoga had seen the family resemblance as soon as Nodoka had opened the door. It was true, Ranma was the spitting image of her mother. Not just in usual facial features but also in the way their eyes popped open when they smiled, and how they made direct eye contact while they talked to a person, their eyes never wandering while the other spoke,

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Saotome-san." Ryoga greeted, bowing.

"Just as gentlemanly in person," Nodoka smiled, bowing in return. "No need for such formalities, dear. You're welcome to call me Nodoka."

"Um, yes, ma'am." Ryoga stammered.

"Well, come in, let's get out of this cold." Nodoka exclaimed, ushering the two inside. "Just head straight through that doorway there, now that you're both here we can all eat."

Ranma and Ryoga walked down the hallway, Nodoka following close behind. They turned right and walked through the entryway to the family room.

"_SURPRISE_!"

Ranma and Ryoga both leapt out of their skin. Nodoka scurried past them and joined the hoard of people that were crowded into the small room. And hoard was a perfect word to use. Everybody was there, standing all over the room and all eyes on Ranma and Ryoga.

Ranma was speechless. Hadn't her mother told her it was just going to be a small get-together? Just her parents and Kasumi? This was a far cry from that; practically everyone she knew was here. Ukyo, Konatsu, Shampoo, Mousse...you name it, they were all in this room. She hadn't even considered her mother to be so cunning and slip one by her like this. She was feeling so many things all at once she didn't know which emotion to fall on. She felt dizzy trying to register everything and react to it all at once. She was grateful when Ryoga got the ability to speak back first.

"What's all this?" Ryoga asked in awe.

Ukyo broke away from the throng and rushed up to Ranma and Ryoga, grinning widely and laughing. She swept Ranma up in a fierce hug.

"A Christmas party, of course," Ukyo giggled when she pulled away from squeezing a still-dazed Ranma. "Not that you knew any of us would be here. Your mom wanted to surprise you."

She turned to Ryoga and slapped him on the arm. Ryoga wasn't surprised that it actually stung a little. "Ryoga, you sly dog...congratulations!"

"Th-Thanks, Ukyo." Ryoga said, rubbing his forearm.

"And Ranma! Gosh, we've got so much catching up to do. But you look like you're about to faint, so I think I'll give the pregger some air before I bombard you with questions." Ukyo winked.

Ranma pulled herself out of her trance slightly. "It's...great to see you, Uuchan." she mumbled.

Ukyo's attempt to give Ranma space was apparently an idea nobody else in the room considered, because after Ukyo had pulled away everyone else crowded around. Ukyo easily slipped into "protective best friend" mode however, and blocked Ranma from the eager crowd.

"Hold your horses, people, let the happy couple through! Come on, make way, baby on board! There ya go, Ran-chan, just shove your way through, don't be shy! Everybody find a seat and stay put, you can all harass the pregnant person after we eat."

Kasumi appeared, greeting Ranma with a touch on the shoulder while she and Ryoga walked toward the dining table.

"Did you know about this, Kasumi-san?" Ranma asked instantly.

Kasumi smiled. "It was all Auntie's idea. But I did help send out the invitations."

Invitations. Her mother had thought of everything, and had clearly been planning this scheme for a long time. It was also very clear that it wasn't just the Tendo family and her parents that knew about her pregnancy anymore. Her mother must have blabbed the news to the whole town after their talk on the phone that day. She should have known her mother would have loose lips about all this.

"Unbelievable," Ranma breathed. "I guess the jig is up."

"Well, you wouldn't have been able to hide it for much longer, Ranma-kun," Kasumi said kindly. "After all, you're showing already."

"Ah, shit," Ranma groaned, her hand instinctively touching her belly. "Is it really that noticeable? I thought the sweater would cover it better and that I'd just look like I...I dunno, let myself go."

"Actually, you're showing much earlier than usual," Kasumi said. "I guess because you're so small and thin, the bump is more noticeable."

"Fantastic," Ranma droned, sighing heavily.

"You could also have a lot of amniotic fluid," Ryoga said.

Ranma and Kasumi both looked over at Ryoga and stared.

"Amni-_what_?" Ranma asked, looking horrified.

"It's this protective sac filled with fluid that's in the womb," Ryoga explained, looking a little sheepish at Ranma and Kasumi's faces. "It shouldn't be any cause for concern if Ranma's fluid amount is a little high, but considering his smaller frame when he's in this form, it'll probably mean the baby bump will be pretty big."

"Oh, won't that be cute," Kasumi cooed. "How did you find all this out, Ryoga-kun?"

"Baby pamphlets," Ryoga answered, in unison with Ranma, who muttered the same words exasperatedly under her breath while rolling her eyes.

"So I _am_ gonna look like a beached whale," Ranma said morosely, recalling her chilling mental image of herself with ashy gray skin and a giant swollen belly.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Ranma-kun," Kasumi comforted, patting Ranma on the shoulder. "Pregnancy has positive effects on the body, as well. They say a person who is pregnant has a glow about them, and now I can see why, looking at you."

Ranma rubbed the back of her neck. "Ma said the same thing," she mumbled. "I can't see where any of this is comin' from. Glowing, radiant, amazing. All I feel like is a tub of lard with a cravin' for deep-fried ice cream."

"I thought you wanted curry ice cream?" Ryoga asked.

"I do. But now I want _deep-fried_ curry ice cream." Ranma said. "With peanut butter drizzled on top."

Ryoga tried not to look too grossed out. "I'll try and make that happen before the next craving usurps that one."

Ranma sat down at the far-end corner of the table, which would hopefully keep from too much interaction during dinner. Ryoga sat down beside her and Kasumi walked out of the room with Nodoka, Ukyo, and Konatsu to help bring in the food. Everyone else found their seats. Mousse sat down across the table from Ranma, which Ranma was grateful for. Out of everyone here, there was only three people she wanted sitting directly in front of her: her mother, Kasumi, or someone who couldn't see her that well.

"Hey there, Mousse. Long time, no see." Ryoga greeted.

Mousse was looking in Ranma's direction and gave a small nod. "Hello, Ryoga."

"A little to your left, pal." Ranma said, pointing to Ryoga.

Mousse adjusted his glasses, looking sheepish, then turned his head slightly towards Ryoga. "Right. Yes. Hello, Ryoga."

"Hey, again, Mousse." Ryoga said, smirking. "How's everything at the Nekohanten?"

"As busy as ever. We started getting Konatsu to help us out every weekend with the lunch rush." Mousse replied.

Ranma snorted. "I'm surprised 'Mistress Ukyo' allowed that." she jeered.

"A compromise was reached. As soon as the lunch rush is over and we enter the quiet hour, Konatsu heads right back to Uuchan's to help Ukyo set up for the dinner rush." Mousse explained.

"I'm surprised Konatsu can handle all that extra work. It must get tiring running back and forth between the two stores." Ryoga said, "On top of working all day for Ukyo throughout the week days, at that."

Suddenly, Ranma bopped her fist into her open palm in eureka. "Hey, I got an idea. How 'bout we cut poor ol' Konatsu a break, an' the old bag can hire Ryoga?" Ranma chirped.

Ryoga gave her a look, and could tell right away that this wasn't a typical taunt at his expense. The glint in her eye informed Ryoga that this was Ranma's patented 'I'm a genius and this is a great idea' look.

Mousse rubbed his chin. "I suppose I could ask her to consider. After all, you'll be needing the income."

"That's what I was thinkin'." said Ranma smugly.

"Wait a minute, you two aren't actually expecting _me_ to take a bowl of noodles and successfully bring it to a specific table without getting lost, right?" Ryoga stammered nervously.

"As a newbie, you'd be expected to fail. Nobody will judge you too harshly if you bring a dish to the incorrect table. If you do it numerous times in one day, however, I can't be held accountable for the bruises you will receive from the old woman's cane." Mousse muttered.

"I think what Ryoga means t' say, Mousse, is that he's worried he'll take the customers order out the front door an' all the way to Osaka." Ranma supplied, "If he was gonna be workin' for you, he'd have t' be doin' somethin' that didn't rely on him taking somethin' from Point A to Point B. For Ryoga, you know that always spells trouble."

Mousse pursed his lips in thought. "Well, then, what would you suggest?" he asked.

"Well, you already got three waiters, right? You, Shampoo, and Konatsu. Shampoo does deliveries, too, and Konatsu works weekends. Now, if you were normal people I'd be tellin' the ol' prune t' stop bein' a cheapass and hire some extra hands, but you're all martial artists and you can keep up with the rushes. But it'd make everythin' a whole lot smoother if ya had someone help t' get the food out even faster." Ranma sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. "How about if Konatsu comes in every _other _weekend? I mean I'm sure he'll just use that extra time to wax the floors at Uuchan's, but still, the sap gets some time to himself."

"So now we're down a waiter every other weekend, and Ryoga supposedly can't fill Konatsu's shoes," Mousse frowned. "I don't see how this helps matters."

Ranma raised her finger, clearly about to drop her bomb. "Ryoga needs a job that's high volume, but not with much footwork," Ranma said. "So I think he should be Granny Cologne's extra hand in the kitchen, and be a cook."

Mousse raised his eyebrows. "That would take some pressure off of me. I always have to scramble back into the kitchen to whip up plates when Cologne is too preoccupied."

"But I've never really cooked anything that's served at Nekohanten," Ryoga chimed in finally, exasperated at all the talking going on about him that he wasn't having any say over. "I think I'd be more of a hindrance than a help!"

"You know your way around the kitchen," Ranma defended. "You got the basic know-how, an' Granny can teach ya how to cook all the dishes. It's not like it's anything too over-complicated. It's just ramen, dumplings, an' wonton soup. How hard can it be?"

"I guess so," Ryoga mumbled, still unsure.

"Considering all this talk going on over here on my behalf, do you boys mind if I cut in?"

The trio looked up to see Cologne hop over to their end of the table on her walking cane. She looked directly at Ryoga and sneered.

"You've trained with me before, sonny boy. Think you can handle me in the kitchen?" she cackled.

Ryoga's eyes went wide, and he blinked rapidly to dust the stars out of his vision. Then, he slipped into a cocky smirk.

"If it'll be anything like the Bakusai Tenketsu training," Ryoga muttered slowly, "I think I can take it."

Cologne chuckled. "That's what I was hoping you'd say," she said. "Well, then, you'd best enjoy the rest of your holidays, my boy, because once the New Year begins I'll be working you to the bone."

"Yes, ma'am," Ryoga said, still trying to process what had just transpired. He ducked his head quickly. "Please take care of me."

"See you after New Years," Cologne sang, hopping back to her seat.

Ryoga looked over at Ranma, his eyes wide.

"I have a job." he said in awe.

Ranma smirked. "You're welcome."

Ryoga was about to say something about 'thanking Ranma properly' later on, but stopped himself. Firstly because he remembered where he was, and Mousse was blind, not deaf. Secondly, Nodoka had come back into the room, and brought a feast in tow.

Everyone murmured appreciatively as the food was laid out across the table. Ukyo and Konatsu followed behind Nodoka, both carrying an assortment of dishes expertly on their arms which they laid across the table with speed yet grace. Kasumi was next, bringing out drinks and other refreshments. When she'd filled everyone's glass, she took a seat next to Ryoga.

Ranma watched her mother flit back across the room toward the entryway, hurriedly speaking under her breath. After some back and forth she relieved someone's arms of several dishes, containing desserts, and walked back towards the table. She looked over her shoulder and gestured for them to follow her into the room.

Akane walked in, dressed in a cornflower blue cotton dress with a white lace collar. Her arms were pressed to her sides, and her eyes flickered around the room, her lips pulled into a taut line. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she walked, then seemed to change her mind, ruffling it quickly back into place as she found her seat by her sisters.

Ranma's heart was beating erratically in her chest, which surprised her. She was certain it would have stopped.

Everyone began helping themselves and passing around dishes. Ryoga began to fill his plate, then looked over at Ranma. She was staring at her empty plate, her eyes far away. She didn't even seem to register that everyone around her had begun to eat.

Ryoga had seen Akane walk into the room. One of Ryoga's first thoughts when they'd walked into the room was that if everyone else they knew was here, so was Akane. She hadn't been in the room at the time when everyone shouted surprise; Ryoga assumed she'd been hiding out in the kitchen until it was time to eat, and had been planning to slip into the room behind a pile of food in her arms and then subtly take a seat with her sisters. If Ranma had considered the fact that Akane would also be here tonight, it had been the last thing on her mind, what with everything else going on around her.

He didn't blame her for shutting down. In fact, he'd been anticipating it since they stood outside the door and waited for Ranma to build up the nerve to knock. Ranma looked ready to run. But the night hadn't gone to hell, just yet.

Ryoga started grabbing an assortment of foods from different dishes and loading them onto Ranma's plate. Ranma, seeing food beginning to magically fill her plate, blinked several times and then looked up at Ryoga, who filled the last empty spot on her plate and then went back to his own food without a word.

Ranma quietly grabbed her chopsticks and began to eat.

She had better enjoy the dinner while she could, because she knew as soon as everyone was done eating she wouldn't get a moment of peace. She visualized the rest of her night in a dizzying haze of socializing and trying not to look like Shirokuro had just gotten hit by a car. She chewed each bite meticulously slow and kept her head down.

Of course, dinner was over before she knew it. Thankfully, her tiny tenant anxiously pressing down on her bladder made her do a bee-line for the washroom as soon as she was finished the Christmas sponge cake. She did her business and walked to the door. She paused, staring at the doorknob, and it's lack of baby shoes hanging from it. Discomfort swelled through her belly and made her shiver. Was all that time cooped up in Ryoga's house causing her to become agoraphobic?

She exited the bathroom and walked begrudgingly down the hall, wondering where else she could escape to since no doubt everyone else was getting up and starting to wander. Unfortunately for her, her mother's house wasn't very big so the chance of running into people was inevitable. The only safe haven was the bathroom, and she couldn't stay in there all day. Even if she had the excuse of being pregnant.

She walked back out into the dining area and hoped to find her way back to Ryoga; maybe that way if she did get caught up in conversation with someone, she'd at least have him there to balance it out. She spotted him across the room, talking to Mousse, Cologne, and Shampoo. About his new job, Ranma figured. She watched Ryoga gesture excitedly with his hand and his face beamed with triumph. He must be so relieved to have a job. Ranma found herself smiling; it seemed to calm her to see that at least Ryoga was having a good time. If nothing else came from this night, it didn't matter now.

"Ranma!"

Ukyo grabbed Ranma by the shoulder and whirled her around. Ranma was, quite literally, ripped out of her thoughts and jerked back into reality.

"Okay, let me see it." Ukyo demanded.

"See what?" Ranma blurted.

"Duh, your baby bump!" Ukyo cried, gripping Ranma's shoulders. "Come on, lemme see, lemme see!"

Ranma started sweating, and could feel her face flush red. "I...I don't think that…" Ranma sighed. Why was she even bothering to argue with Ukyo of all people. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt, lifted it quickly and stuffed it back down so fast her arms were a blur.

"What was that, I didn't even see anything!" Ukyo whined. "Lift up that damn sweater, Saotome!"

Ranma groaned. She lifted the sweater as little as possible, just enough to see the bottom of her bump. Thankfully it seemed to be enough for Ukyo, who was instantly crooning.

"Wow, you're popping out already! Maybe you're havin' twins!" Ukyo barked.

Ranma's face paled. As if one didn't sound horrifying enough.

"Can I put my shirt down now?" Ranma grumbled. "People are starting to stare."

"Yeah, better get used to that, Ran-chan. Can I touch your belly?"

"Uhh, I don't, um-"

Ukyo seemed to think that was a yes, because she placed her palm on Ranma's little bump and gave it a rub.

"For good luck!" she laughed. "Not that you need any. You've got the cutest little baby bump I've ever seen, your hair is all shiny...lemme see your nails. Oh, of course, they're perfect. The magic of pregnancy. And not working in food service for a living. Take a gander at mine, they're all short and stubby."

It was like Ukyo had completely forgotten that Ranma was a male, and couldn't care less about shiny hair and perfectly manicured nails. Ranma finally realized Ukyo had taken her hand away to show off her short nails, and pulled her shirt back down.

"But enough about that," Ukyo said, waving her hand dismissively. "So you and Ryoga, eh? Geez, I never woulda guessed. You two make a cute li'l twosome, though."

"Twosome-? We are _not_-he and I aren't-" Ranma stammered, waving her hands erratically. "I-It was just…"

"And I thought _I_ was the master of torture around here."

Ranma turned around. It was Nabiki who'd spoken. The front pieces of her hair now nearly touched her shoulders while the back was cut shorter, and she wore a dark eggplant turtleneck with a very expensive looking brooch pinned near the collar, with a curvy black skirt and heels. She stood there smirking at Ranma, a glass of wine in hand.

"Are you going to leave room for the professionals to get a crack at the poor dope?" Nabiki asked, twirling around her drink. "Or are you going to pass me the torch?"

Ranma looked desperately at Ukyo. "Please don't leave me alone with her."

Nabiki placed her hand on her chest with feigned hurt. "How rude. I only come back to visit for the holidays, and this is the welcome I get? Typical, uncouth Saotome." Nabiki sipped her wine. "So, I guess my sis finally gave up on you ever popping her the question, huh?"

Ranma cringed.

"Hey, can we leave the poor girl out of it, for once, Nabs?" Ukyo chided strongly. "Did ya have to go right in for the kill?"

"Like I said, I'm a professional."

"Yeah, a professional bi-"

"I'm gonna get a drink!" Ranma blurted loudly, pushing her way through the two women. She set her sights on the snack table and made a break for it, keeping her head down to avoid making eye contact with anyone. In her rush she collided straight into someone, nearly knocking them both down.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I-" Ranma looked up, and choked on her own spit. Of all the people she could have bumped into.

Akane face set into a deep scowl. Without saying a word, she pushed past Ranma and out of the room. Ranma watched her retreat, and sighed, turning back around and continuing toward the snack table at a much slower pace. Could this night get any more awkward?

While she stood at the table filling a plastic cup with orange juice she glowered at Ryoga from across the room, who was still in the middle of a conversation with Mousse. Suddenly someone placed their hand on Ranma's shoulder and she nearly dropped the juice carton. She set it down quickly and turned to see who was trying to get her attention. It was Genma.

Her father gave her a small nod in greeting. "Boy."

"Hey, Pop." Ranma said, trying not to look too obvious about the lump she was swallowing down her throat.

Genma's eyes flickered to the table. "Um, you're...blocking the daifuku."

Ranma looked down at the plate of pink and green mochi. She shuffled aside and Genma plucked two and put them onto his nearly-full plate of snacks.

Ranma watched her father scan the rest of the table, and add a few more snacks to his pile of food. "Pop…" she started slowly.

"Hm?" Genma grunted, still picking out food.

"We need to talk," Ranma muttered. "Y'think we can go find somewhere...a little more private?"

Genma finally looked Ranma in the eye, and nodded.

"Don't forget your cup," he said, turning around. They headed for the doorway, and Genma grabbed an empty paper plate and a beer as they walked.

Genma lead them out back. Nodoka's backyard was even smaller than Ryoga's yard. There was a small patio and a tiny slice of grass. They sat down on the patio and Genma put his bottle of beer and plate of food in between them. He grabbed the duplicates of what he'd grabbed at the table and filled the empty plate he'd taken, and dropped it in Ranma's lap.

"You hardly ate anything at dinner," Genma explained before Ranma could say a word. "Eat up, boy."

Ranma picked up some onigiri and took a bite.

"Look, Pops-"

"Chew that bite first."

Ranma hastily chewed and swallowed. "About the-"

"Finish it off." Genma ordered.

Ranma looked down at her onigiri, then back up at her father. He wasn't even looking at her, he was just sitting there with his arms crossed and looking up at the sky. Ranma kept her eyes on her father while she slowly brought the onigiri up to her lips and took another bite. She finished it off in a few more bites and licked the rice grains off her fingers. She washed it down with a swig of orange juice, and cleared her throat.

"Okay, look," she said, determined to get her words out this time. "What happened that day, when I told you an' the Tendo's the news...that wasn't how I was wanting it to go. The pressure just built up and I snapped. An' it was stupid an' it just made everything ten times worse than it needed t' be." Ranma sighed deeply. "I ain't askin' ya t' understand. I hardly understand much of it myself. I'm not even askin' ya t' forgive me. I just wanted a chance t' explain myself t' somebody for once."

Genma took a swig of his beer. "Well, I was certainly shocked when you told us," he said. "And at first, I was upset. But after I talked to your mother, and I saw how excited she seemed to be about all of this...I thought to myself that maybe it wouldn't be all that bad. After all, this was a woman who was determined to see you become a man among men. And while she may not be holding a sword to the backs of our necks anymore, she still holds to that promise in a...less-deadly way. And if finding out her son got pregnant didn't make her draw out her blade again then it must not be an issue of manliness."

Ranma scoffed. "I'm not too sure about that," she muttered sourly. "I don't exactly feel too manly these days."

Genma clapped his hand onto Ranma's shoulder. "Ranma, my boy, if you can overcome the hardships of pregnancy, you really will be a man among men."

Ranma gaped at her father. "How is gettin' myself knocked up by another guy going to make me _manlier_?" she asked in disbelief.

"Think about it, boy. The months of carrying the weight of a child inside your belly, the physical distress and turmoil, the mental anguish, and then the pain of finally bringing that child into the world. They say that the greatest pain is that of giving birth. If an ordinary person can live through that, then you can, as well. Think of it as the ultimate training experience."

Ranma's slumping shoulders rose slowly as her eyes widened. "I'd never thought of it like that before," she murmured. "Everything is training."

Genma nodded sagely. "Precisely," he patted Ranma brusquely on the back and then pulled away and helped himself to one of the daifuku.

"So," Ranma said slowly, "This means you ain't disownin' me?"

Genma chewed thoughtfully. "Well, Ryoga-kun isn't rich in wealth, but I'm sure he's rich in health. He's got good genes, and any children he helps to bear would grow up to be strong."

Ranma nearly fell off the patio and face-planted into the grass. So both of his parents only cared about having plentiful, healthy grandbabies. She should have known. Then, a thought occurred to her.

"Well, actually, Ryoga's folks are pretty well off," Ranma said. "His father's a businessman, and his mother is some sorta designer. They even remodeled their house all on their own. An' they send care packages of money and other stuff to Ryoga once every coupla weeks, so-"

Genma twisted around and grasped Ranma's hands suddenly, his head down. When he looked up, his eyes were swimming with tears.

"Say no more, son," he hiccupped, "You have my blessing."

"Gee, thanks, Pop." Ranma groused.

"You'll have to introduce me to Ryoga-kun's parents, next time they manage to find their way back home."

"That might not be until _next_ Christmas," Ranma said with a short laugh.

"Well, even better, then the _whole_ family will be there." Genma smiled, gesturing to Ranma's bump.

Ranma felt her face heat up. "Aw, Pop," Ranma was finding it a little hard to speak around the lump in her throat. "Don't get all soft on me."

"You're right. You're woman enough for the both of us as it is." Genma jeered, earning him a swift punch on the arm. He merely laughed, and went back to watching the stars. "Finish that plate, boy. You're eating for two now, after all."

Ranma grabbed a daifuku and took a hefty bite, leaning back on her hand and joining her father in watching the stars.

"I don't wanna go back in there," Ranma sighed, seeing her plate nearly empty.

"It's your family in there, and we love and accept you no matter what." Genma said. "On that note, give your poor mother a call now and then. She worries about you, and she wants to stay updated about the baby."

Ranma shuffled in her seat awkwardly. "Uh, yeah…" Delaying the inevitable was cut even shorter by nature's insistent call. "Man, this tyke sure made quick work o' that OJ. I'm gonna head back in. You can take back those snacks, I'm too full from dinner, anyway."

Genma was already dumping the food back onto his own plate. Ranma snickered under her breath and walked back inside and headed for the bathroom. When she was done she made her way back to the family room; nobody seemed to be wandering far from this room. It was the most spacious one in the house, and was where all the drinks and food was located. In fact, if Ranma was so inclined, she could very easily venture anywhere she wanted in her mother's house that wasn;t the family room and be perfectly alone. But her father's words made her feet lead her toward the room buzzing with garbled conversation and laughter.

The sound worked as a repellent to her earlier, but now Ranma couldn't see herself going anywhere but where they were-where her family was. She passed the threshold with certainty in her steps, liquid courage coursing through her veins. She hadn't felt it in a long time, and it was like being pumped with air and springing back into life. She walked over to Ukyo and greeted her with a smile she was proud to say was no longer forced.

"Ran-chan, there ya are!" Ukyo cried. "I was beginning to worry Ryoga Jr. was makin' your dinner come back up on ya."

Ranma chuckled. "Nah, only in the mornings." she joked. "Well, every other morning now, actually. But that'll probably mean more of some other god awful symptom. Anyway, sorry I left for so long, me an' Pops went an' got some fresh air."

"No worries, I was just-" Ukyo looked over her shoulder. "Oh, well, nevermind."

Ranma cocked her head in confusion. "Were you talkin' to someone?"

"Yeah, er...Akane," Ukyo looked at Ranma almost guiltily. "But I guess I don't blame her for slippin' away when she caught sight of you."

"You see where she went?" Ranma craned her neck to try in vain to look through the throng of people. Man, how in the world had her mother crammed all these people into her house.

Then, she spotted her. Akane was standing just outside the groups of party-goers, admiring Nodoka's wallscroll. Ranma patted Ukyo on the shoulder as she wordlessly brushed by her. Ukyo reached out a hand as Ranma walked through the crowd.

"Wait, Ran-chan-"

Ranma ignored her. She forged her way through until she reached Akane. The wall scroll she looked at nearly stretched from the ceiling to the floor, and read in perfect bold, black kanji, "Seppuku". Ranma felt herself shiver, not sure if it was from her ex-fiancee or the wallscroll. But she steeled herself. She'd come this far, and a little bit of that liquid courage was still in her system. It was now, or never. Not having the guts to speak to Akane was what got her in this mess in the first place.

"Akane,"

Akane didn't turn around. "I don't want to talk to you." she muttered, barely audible over the hum of the guests.

"I know you don't," Ranma said. "An' you don't have to. I'm just askin' you to listen."

"Why should I? There's nothing for you to say to me." Akane said coldly.

Ranma frowned, feeling her fists clench at her sides. Her body seemed to boil from the inside as anger swelled up from within, rising from the tips of her toes, growing in her chest, burning hot in her hands. Her tongue scorched, like she could breathe fire.

"_Look at me!_"

She could hear the conversations all around her come to a complete halt, and the silence rang in her ears. Ranma's eyes went wide, and a chill ran down her spine, the searing heat instantly gone. She couldn't bring herself to look behind her. She didn't need eyes in the back of her head to know that everyone was now looking right at her and Akane.

Akane had whirled around, and it took a moment for Ranma to realize they'd been staring each other down for a solid twenty seconds. Akane's eyes were ablaze with rage and shock, her expression bewildered. Ranma saw her nostrils flare, and she braced for it.

"Get on with it then," Akane growled out between her teeth.

"I-" Ranma's courage had vanished. Her anger had dissolved as quickly as it had come on. She was an empty husk, she didn't know what to feel, and she certainly didn't know what to say. "Uhh…"

"Forget it!" Akane cried, angry tears springing into her eyes. "It wouldn't change anything anyway!"

Akane turned sharply on her heel and headed toward the threshold. Ranma lurched forward and snagged her shoulder and twisted her around.

"Akane, wait, let me-"

Akane slapped Ranma's arm away. Her face was twisted into a brutal mask of fury.

"Don't _touch _me!" she shrieked. She drew back her arms and lunged them toward Ranma at full speed.

Ranma felt a thick lurch against her chest, and then she was suddenly weightless. It took her a second to recognize the sensation as falling. Sound didn't reach her ears again until she felt her back collide with the wall, and then heard the horrified shriek of several people in the crowd. Her hand reached up instinctively, finding purchase on the wall scroll, and gripped it tight. Her weight made the thin scroll easily shred, and she fell the rest of the way, taking the scroll with her. She landed hard on her tailbone, squeezing her eyes shut tight at the pain.

Her eyes opened slowly, watching the scroll flutter uselessly to the floor and drape across her legs in a tattered mess. She looked up, and met the eyes of dozens of people at once, but her gaze zeroed in on Akane's.

Akane's eyes were wide with horror. They flickered around the room, her teeth pinched and gnawed at her bottom lip. Then she gave a strange choked sound and sprinted out of the room, pushing past people as she went, until she was out of sight.

Another silent second went by, and then the room broke into a frenzy. Several people rushed to Ranma all at once, all talking at the same time. Ranma couldn't make any sense of it. They were asking her something, she knew they were, but what?

"Let me through!"

The voice was unmistakeable and broke through the others like they were made of rice paper. The crowd moved aside effortlessly and Ryoga burst through and crouched down at Ranma's side, his eyes so wide Ranma wasn't sure which emotion she could see in them first. He helped her slowly to her feet, talking quietly under his breath the whole time. He grasped Ranma's shoulders and squeezed them, slouching down so their eyes were level.

"Are you alright?" his voice came out firm, and yet in a single ragged breath.

Ranma nodded slowly. "I'm fine," she whispered.

"We should take you to the hospital," Cologne said, making her way through the crowd.

"I'm _fine_," Ranma repeated, sighing heavily.

"No, you're not," Ryoga said sternly. "We should-"

"Mom's the word," Ranma said, so quietly only Ryoga could possibly hear.

"Ranma-"

"I'm sorry, everybody." Ranma said in a rush, brushing Ryoga's hands off her shoulders. "Uh, Merry Christmas, I guess."

She rushed out of the room and headed straight down the hall toward the front door. She heard footsteps following close behind but they were only from one person, and the only person she wanted following her. She slipped on her shoes and went straight out the door.

Snow was falling on the streets. There was already a thin white layer of frost on the ground. Ranma stood in the chilly night air, holding her arms and looking up at the sky.

Ryoga walked up behind her slowly. "Ranma…"

"Curry ice cream."

Ryoga stared at the back of Ranma's head. "What?"

"I want curry ice cream," Ranma said. "The Ikebukuro district isn't actually that far, if we get a train. Let's go to Namja Town."

Ryoga sighed. "Ranma, I really think we should-"

"I have another doctor's appointment tomorrow anyway," Ranma said. "So there's no point in goin' now."

"But what if-"

"Then I'll let you know right away," Ranma cut him off. She looked away from the sky finally and over her shoulder at Ryoga. "Just let me run one more time, okay?"

The tension left Ryoga's shoulders; not completely, but enough.

He sighed, smiling crookedly. "Let's run."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Hope you enjoyed the Update Super Deluxe Extravaganza! That was an awful lot of reading-this chapter alone was my longest yet, at thirty-three pages long on my Google Docs page. I'm working on Chapter 15 now. Since I can actually log in to this darn site again, you folks should hopefully see it when my A03 readers do.

If it wasn't obvious from that mini-pause, I can't do Regular Saturday Updates anymore. I recently acquired a full-time job, so my free time is few and in between. But next chapter things get quite interesting-which of course, is always a treat to write. So with any luck I should pound out the next few chapters quickly enough. Here's hoping.

Till then, folks.


	15. Doubtful mind creates devils in the dark

**15.**

_**A doubtful mind creates devils in the dark**_

* * *

When Ryoga woke up the next morning, it was to an empty bed. Something he was used to, since most mornings the person he shared his bed with climbed over top of him and made a mad dash for the bathroom. However, it was usually getting crushed by flailing limbs that woke him from his slumber. Today, it was Shirokuro's soft grumbling. He opened his eyes to find his bed empty, and Shirokuro's furry face inches from his own, waiting for him to wake up. He got up to use the bathroom, and found it wasn't occupied by a grumpy, sick redhead groaning into the toilet bowl. Sometimes he also discovered her when she was over by the sink, still half-asleep while she brushed her teeth. But the bathroom was empty.

He went downstairs to the kitchen. Empty again. He walked with Shirokuro and checked the backyard. Nothing. Ryoga walked back toward the kitchen, unease festering in his chest. Shirokuro laid down on the kitchen tile and watched while Ryoga busied himself making breakfast. He sat down at the table, and for a moment, he didn't touch his food. He stared across the table at the empty chair, and he frowned at the food he'd prepared, which was only enough for one. It was strange not cooking for two. He started feeding Shirokuro half of his food, so it wouldn't be just him eating. When he was finished his food he did the dishes, and then sat back down at the table, resting his chin on his entwined fingers.

His knee jittered. He forced himself to stop. His hands came down, and his fingers began to drum the table. He leaned back and crossed his arms, as if to pin them down. Stop it, stop it.

Why did he feel so anxious?

He saw Shirokuro's ears perk up suddenly, and her head darted off to look at the kitchen door, like a deer that heard the distant crack of a gunshot. Her tail swished back and forth expectantly as she shot up to her feet and ran out of the room. Ryoga heard the sound of the front door opening and closing from down the hall, and Shirokuro's nails clicking against the floor as she pranced around. A flicker of warmth passed through Ryoga's chest, then quickly cooled. He got up and headed toward the front hallway.

Ranma was at the front door, trying to take off her coat and shoes while Shirokuro danced around her legs. She saw Ryoga come up to the foyer, her eyes meeting his briefly while she hung up her jacket.

"Where did you go?" Ryoga asked instantly. He was a little annoyed with himself for not being able to take the note of hysteria out of his voice.

Ranma looked over at him, and raised an eyebrow. "The doctor's office?" she said, as though it were obvious. "I said I had an appointment."

Ryoga bristled a little. She had said that. He deflated a little, almost a little disappointed she had a perfectly valid excuse, and he was just an idiot for getting so worked up after all.

But damn her if she was gonna get away with making him worry like that.

Ryoga puffed his chest out indignantly. "Well, couldn't you have said you were leaving?" he asked tartly.

"You were asleep." Ranma said simply.

"Then wake me up."

"It was an early appointment, I figured I'd be back before you even noticed I'd gone." Ranma shrugged passively.

She walked by Ryoga and towards the kitchen. Ryoga twisted around quickly and followed close behind her.

"You couldn't have left me a note to find?" he asked as they walked into the kitchen.

Ranma turned around, her eyes wide. "Why are we still talking about this? I went to the doctor's, now I'm back. Unlike you, I know my way to the clinic and back, so it didn't take me three weeks."

"A note still would have been nice." Ryoga muttered, ignoring the jab since it had clearly been a tactic to try and distract him.

A short laugh burst out of Ranma. "I'm freakin' twenty-two, not ten. An' _you_ ain't my mother. So why the hell are we even havin' this conversation? What, I have to tell you what I do and where I go every time I make a move, now?"

Ryoga frowned. "Look, I get that you're probably in another one of your moods, but-"

"Y'know, not every little thing I do anymore is because of bein' pregnant, okay? Maybe I'm my own freakin' person, an' I'm pissed off 'cause I bloody well wanna be pissed off, got it?"

It took a moment before Ryoga could find words. "Well, whether it's hormones or not, I still don't get why you're so upset."

"Because you just told me I can't come an' go as I please, without _informing _you first, like I'm supposed to be your damn property, or somethin'." Ranma growled.

"Alright, fine, you're a grown man, you can go where you please," Ryoga said dismissively. "But why did you go to the appointment alone?"

Ranma raised an eyebrow at him. "Like I said already, you were still asleep, an' it was an early appointment. It was easier for me to just go on my own."

"But we always go to the appointments together," Ryoga mumbled. "And, well, I figured...what with the other night-"

"I had t' leave so early t' get there I skipped out on breakfast!" Ranma said loudly, whirling back around and walking toward the fridge. "I'm starving. Have you eaten yet?"

Ryoga stared at Ranma's back while she raided the fridge. "...Yeah, uh, I already had something to eat. Sorry."

"It's cool, there's some cutlet sandwiches in here." Ranma said, pulling the container out of the fridge. She took out a sandwich and leaned against the counter while she ate. She paled through the first sandwich in just four bites. Licking her fingers she went through her pocket with her other hand and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"By the way," she started, unfolding the piece of paper. "I found somethin' for us to go an' do tonight."

Ranma held out the paper to Ryoga. He walked forward and took the piece of paper and turned it around. The entire front of the page was midnight blue with a smattering of stars and blooming fireworks bursting in the background. There was yellow text that announced a New Year's Festival happening that evening.

"There's gonna be food stands, an' fireworks," Ranma said around a bite from a second cutlet sandwich. "It's gonna be at the park just a short walk from here."

"I see," Ryoga said. "We can go if you want."

"Cool. It's not for a while, but I've got some chores to do anyways, and for lunch I was gonna try making an osechi bento. I hope they have a place to get some soba at the festival." Ranma stored the sandwich container back in the fridge and walked toward the door. Ryoga twisted around and hurriedly followed Ranma out.

"So, what happened at-"

"Think you can take Shirokuro for a walk?" Ranma asked suddenly. "I'd feel bad leaving her cooped up here tonight while we're at the festival. I'd come along but I'd better get the chores outta the way. I've got a lot of cookin' to do."

"Yeah, sure…" Ryoga murmured. Shirokuro went off to fetch her leash having her the word 'walk' as Ranma started pulling the vacuum out of the closet. "But before I go, I wanted to ask about-"

Ranma turned the vacuum on, and started making her way up the stairs, running the nozzle on the stairs as she went. Over the roar of the vacuum and the loud clunking it made as Ranma moved it up the stairs, there was no way Ranma could hear him. Shirokuro's wet nose shoved into Ryoga's hands insistently, with more force than normal. Now that the vacuum was on, she was very eager to get out of the house. Ryoga sighed, kneeling down to clip on Shirokuro's collar. He could barely take one last look back up the stairs as he opened the door, for Shirokuro jerked him hastily outside.

* * *

When Ryoga returned, the house was immaculate. As soon as he entered the house his nose was filled with a fresh citrus scent and a hint of bleach. The small tiled area right by the front door was shiny and spotless; Ryoga could almost see his reflection. The shoes and slippers on the metal shoe rack had been organized and placed back neatly. Ryoga opened the closet to return his coat to the rack, and found the coats and jackets and other winter accessories had been sorted through and tidied. Ryoga carefully stored his coat back where it'd been before, trying to not disturb the cleanliness. He took off Shirokuro's leash, and placed it on the empty space on the top level of the shoe rack, which had apparently been left vacant for that very purpose.

"He thought of everything," Ryoga whispered to himself.

Shirokuro walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, and Ryoga quickly removed his shoes, placed them as neatly as possible on the rack, and followed her. She had to be following the smell. The closer they came to the kitchen, the more the scent overtook the smell of citrusy bleach. Ryoga opened the door to the kitchen, and the scent intensified. Ranma was at the counter, her back to him, engrossed in her work.

"Close the door," she ordered as soon as Ryoga stepped inside. "I cooked fish and I don't want the smell to spread all over the house."

Ryoga obeyed, his eyes fixed on Ranma while he slowly shut the door behind him.

"Wow," he said in awe. "I was only gone an hour and a half. How in the hell did you manage all of this?"

Ranma's shoulders shrugged. "Just got kinda into it, I guess. Sit down, it's almost done."

Ryoga did so, albeit reluctantly. "The house looks great."

Ranma began assembling all the food together. "Kasumi-san always went all-out and cleaned the whole house top to bottom on New Year's Eve. I used t' clean the dojo. I'd sweep, mop, polish the floors...I'd get a step ladder and dust off the shrine. I'd fix all the holes in the walls an' roof. I'd never had my own place to clean before livin' there, but their house was never really my home, y'know. The room me an' Pops shared never really felt like anywhere but a place I slept at night. The dojo was different, though. That an' the roof on the house...were my favourite places t' be," Ranma's eyes looked far away as she peeled the skin off an orange. "There was somethin' about cleanin' that dojo that made my whole body feel lighter. It felt good to put myself to workin' on somethin' that really meant somethin'. By the time I was finished cleaning I'd be too tired to train. I'd shut out all the lights, light incense, sit in the middle of the floor an' let my mind go blank. It felt like all my blood was bein' detoxified."

Ranma turned around, brandishing a large dark bento box with two layers, and walked over to the table. She set it down in the middle of the table and stood back and gestured her arms widely.

"Happy New Year!" she exclaimed. She instantly slumped, wiping sweat from her brow. "Alright, let's eat."

Ryoga took in the food in front of them while Ranma went back to the counter to fill cups with tea before seating herself. There were bitter oranges, rolled omelettes, broiled fish cakes, skewered prawns, red sea bream, herring with roe, and black soybeans. It was all displayed in two bento boxes, which both had little miniature bamboo and pine branch decorations sticking out of the middle.

"This looks amazing," Ryoga said. "I've never had a traditional osechi-ryōri before. You...really outdid yourself."

Ranma was already munching on a fish cake. "Yeah, an' I won't have to for the next seven days after this," she said around her bite. "It's bad luck."

"Oh, well, I don't think I'd be able to eat all of this in one sitting, anyways. I guess I don't have to." Ryoga looked back down at all the food before him, then back up at Ranma. "I never really pegged you as the superstitious type."

"Not about superstition. Just feels good to have a clean house and a break from cookin'." Ranma said.

"I see." Ryoga took a sip of his tea, and started to eat.

The food was delicious, so it was easy to busy his mouth with eating instead of talking. Yet he still felt an itch in the back of his throat; he could feel the words bubble up in his mouth but something held him back. This was the nicest the atmosphere had been all day. In fact, it was the nicest it'd been since the night before.

Even after they arrived to Namja Town, the mood was stagnant. It wasn't a terrible outing, but it certainly wasn't pleasant. They barely spoke on the train, or while they walked around the mall, only making brief remarks about the things around them. Even as they were sitting in the ice cream shop eating curry ice cream, Ryoga felt the same then as he did now. Like something was wedged in his throat, blocking off air. The longer it went on, the more breathless he became. But he still couldn't get the words out; and maybe it was better that way.

It certainly wasn't perfect, but it wasn't like they were giving each other the cold shoulder. Ranma was distant, but she'd cooked this meal for him, she'd cleaned his entire house. That was worth something, wasn't it? He was probably just overthinking things.

What did it matter if they ate in silence? It never bothered him before. Just because they had started having conversations over meals lately didn't mean it always had to be that way from now on. Some days they might just not have much to say.

_But we do. _

Ryoga pursed his lips. Staring down at his half-eaten sea bream. Then he looked up at Ranma. "Hey, uh…"

Ranma looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I was just wondering…" Ryoga began, trailing off.

"Uh huh?"

"Do you…want to wear yukata to the festival tonight?"

Ranma blinked. "I don't own one." she replied.

Now that he thought about it, Ryoga didn't have one either. "My...mom might have one you could wear?" he offered. "I could go look for you."

"It's winter. It's a bit cold for yukata, isn't it?" Ranma muttered.

"Oh. Ah, I guess so." Ryoga mumbled. "Wouldn't want you to catch cold."

"Mhmm."

Ryoga pulled the bamboo and pine decoration out of the bento and twirled it around between his fingers.

When would he learn to keep his mouth shut?

* * *

After packing away all the uneaten food and cleaning the kitchen, the sun was setting. Ryoga and Ranma freshened up separately, and then got ready to walk to the festival. It was a brisk, late December evening. It had snowed all through the previous night. The snow left behind wasn't enough to last on the sidewalks, but it striped the leafless trees with white and coated every patch of grass in a seamless coat. The sun had vanished quickly behind the snow-peaked mountaintops, and the sky was wisps of deep violet, fuchsia, and a blue so deep it gave promise to a pitch-black sky the moment the last of the sun's light slipped away into the night.

They walked in silence down the streets, lit only by faint moonlight cloaked by steel-grey clouds, and the harsh orange of the streetlights that cast misshapen, discoloured shadows on the snow. Ryoga looked in his peripheral vision down at Ranma. Her red hair looked like the inside of a blood orange in this light. Ryoga watched her breath flicker out past her lips and rise into the air like smoke. He returned his gaze back down the street before she could catch him staring.

Within a few minutes they reached the park, but they could hear the murmur of the festival-goers from down the street before the park was even in sight. Ryoga's neighbourhood was small; he knew the name of each of his neighbours down his whole block, and they knew him. He'd even given away a few of Shirokuro's puppies to the people on his street so they could still be close to their mother. The puppies were all young dogs now, and sometimes Ryoga would come across one of his neighbours out walking them while he was walking Shirokuro. Shirokuro was always excited to see her babies again, so she'd usually spend a few minutes playing with the young pup while Ryoga had a chat with their owner. Half the reason he was able to make it home when he was out on his own was thanks to his neighbours recognizing him on the street when he made it back to the area, and leading him home. They always made sure Shirokuro was looked after while he was away, as well.

Ryoga could recognize a few familiars among the crowds of bundled up faces; most were there with their families or significant others, huddling close in their tight-knit groups to keep each other in sight and to battle the cold. A group of young girls hustled by them, all three covered with thickly-knit hats and large scarves. Despite how cold they looked, they giggled as they hurried toward the front gates of the park.

"It's freezing! Let's get something hot to drink." said one girl, who was rubbing her arms fervently.

"Let's go to the temple and get our fortunes!" another chimed in.

"We can do that after midnight, I wanna try the games first!" said the third.

"But my fortune was so crummy last year, I want to see if I get a good one this year." the second one mumbled back.

"Fukuda-kun _and_ Matsuo-kun both asked you out this year," the cold one shot back. "How is having the two cutest boys in our class falling all over you unlucky?"

"But I was waiting for Nakama-kun to ask me out, and he never did!" whined the second girl indignantly.

The third girl laughed loudly. "I still think it's hilarious that you were friend-zoned by a guy whose name is _Nakama_."

The cold one, who had been blowing into her hands, snorted loudly and became racked with uncontrollable giggles. Her flustered friend yelled loudly in embarrassment at her two friends, who only started laughing louder. Ryoga could hear the girl's complaints even after they passed through the front gates and blended into the crowd.

The girls' noisiness didn't irritate him. Instead, there was a small part of him in the back of his mind that was laughing warmly at the cute girls and their good-hearted joking. He found himself attracted not to the girls themselves, but to what they represented. Youthful innocence; purity sparkling and pristine as the snow. It wasn't infatuation he felt, it was a warm fondness he felt deep in his chest. A longing.

Yet he felt that warmth slip away and grow cold, once again, like it had done earlier that day. Ryoga knew the cold night wasn't to blame, but the icy trepidation that had refused to leave the pit of his stomach since that morning.

He couldn't allow that warmth to swell inside him. Not when he was so uncertain about what would come next. Up until now, his future seemed laid out before him, straight as an arrow and stretching into the distance like a road. He usually got lost on roads, even straight ones. He'd always find some way to make a wrong turn, even when the path offered no turns to take. But for the first time in his whole life, he could see straight ahead. The road had no discernible end, or a particular place that it was leading to. There was haze in the distance, a blur in the edges of the road when he tried to look down it as far as his eyes would allow. He didn't know exactly what the future had in store for him, but at least he'd had a pretty good idea of where he was headed. And that, for him, was a first.

He was pulled from his thoughts the same moment he felt Ranma tug on his coat sleeve. Ryoga looked over and down at her small hand grasping his sleeve, and followed her arm upward. She was looking away, and pointing with her other hand toward a little booth nearby. There was an old lady behind the wooden booth, it's counter was draped in a dark, soft-looking cloth. She was brewing something in a wireless kettle.

"Let's go get a drink." Ranma said.

They walked up to the booth, and the old woman looked up and smiled softly.

"Would you two care for some milk tea?" she asked, her voice as textured yet soft as leather.

"Two, please." Ryoga said, reaching into his coat pocket. "How much?"

"150 yen, dear." the old woman said, turning away and searching through a large duffel bag on a chair beside her booth while Ryoga rifled through his wallet for change. She placed a carton of milk and large plate of plum jam cookies onto the counter beside the kettle, which was just starting to whistle. The woman turned off the kettle and filled two styrofoam cups with black tea a little more than halfway. Then she filled the cups the rest of the way with the milk.

While Ryoga placed change on the counter, Ranma watched the milk swirl through the black tea in alluring spirals and curves. The two colours blended together in perfect sync into an opaque, creamy tan.

"Here, take these as well," the woman peeled the plastic wrap off of the plate of cookies, and placed two into separate red napkins, placing them beside the cups of tea. "No charge. Have a Happy New Year."

"Oh, thank you very much." Ryoga said graciously, taking the cup and the cookies. "Happy New Year."

The old woman gave them a sugary smile and bowed as they walked away. Ryoga took a sip of his tea as they walked back into the crowd and toward the rows of booths and games. The tea wasn't too bitter or too sweet; it was still a little too hot, but he relished the scalding heat in the back of his throat. It bit back at the cold.

And soothed the itch. For a moment.

This was the first time Ryoga had gone to a festival in a long time. He and Akari had gone to a few festivals together in the past, usually in the summertime. He could remember the thick humidity in the air, mixed with the smell of grilling squid, candy apples, and taiyaki. He might have been able to enjoy the sight of Akari in a yukata if her beloved Katsunishiki hadn't blocked his view.

A festival in winter is rather similar to a summer festival. They definitely had their differences, though. The most obvious was the weather. But the feeling overall was different, as well. A festival was a festival; there were red lanterns hung from the tree branches and lamp posts, just like there were in summer. There were more booths selling lots of meat on sticks and noodles, things that were hot and could keep the cooks and festival-goers warm in the chill. There were still lots of games, except for goldfish scooping and yo-yo balloons. They walked down the main pathway between all the vendors, food and game booths, sipping slowly on their milk tea. Ryoga tried a bite of the plum jam cookie; it was crispy, rich and tart, and complimented the tea perfectly. He finished the first cookie off quickly then wrapped the second up in the napkin and stored it in his pocket, making a mental note to give it to Shirokuro as a New Year's present.

"I never bought you a Christmas present." Ryoga said suddenly, realizing. They'd stopped to watch a group of children try and shoot down prizes with toy rifles.

"I didn't ask for one," Ranma said simply.

"Well, I still should've gotten you something." Ryoga retorted. "You got me something."

Ranma gave him a confused look. "I didn't get you nothin'."

"You got me a job," Ryoga supplied, his voice soft and barely audible over the mix of triumphant and defeated cries of the boys at the rifle booth.

Ranma stared at him for a moment, and then looked away. "I didn't really do anythin'."

"You said I owe you one, right? Well, I should get you something. It can be a Christmas and a New Years' present. A thanks for the help with getting me in at the Nekohanten, and for cooking that osechi today. In fact, you can think of it as a thank you for everything you've done so far." Ryoga smiled, and started looking around at the booths for some inspiration. "So, what do you want? It can be anything."

Ranma was watching the toy rifle boy's bantering with vague interest.

"Lemme play with it too!"

"You can have your turn when I'm done! I'm the one who shot it down, remember? And you've got your own prize to play with."

"But you got the cooler one."

"I'm starving, let's go get some takoyaki!"

The boys ran off laughing, and Ranma's gaze followed them before they disappeared into the crowd. "Let's go get some toshikoshi soba." she said finally.

Ryoga blinked. "You want soba noodles for a Christmas present?" he asked, dumbfounded. "I said you could have whatever you wanted."

"And I want soba," Ranma said back. "It's tradition."

Ryoga rubbed the back of his neck, at a loss. "Ah, well, I guess if it's what you want." he mumbled. "Have you seen a booth that's selling soba yet?"

Ranma nodded. "I saw one back there."

"Well then, lead the way." Ryoga said, even though Ranma was already turning around and walking back toward the soba booth.

It was a larger booth than most of the other food vendors, with a few stools set up so you could sit and eat right out front. They went up and ordered two bowls, and Ryoga paid. There were some empty stools near the middle of the stand, so they took their seats and waited for their meal. Ryoga noticed a small digital clock on the counter by the cash register. It was nearly eleven o'clock.

"What should we do after we eat?" Ryoga asked.

"Whatever you want to do," Ranma replied. "I can lead you to whatever booth you want to see, if you tell me what it is."

Ryoga thought back to the small boys playing at the rifle booth. "Did you want to go back to that booth with the toy guns? Those kids weren't able to shoot down the best prize. I bet we could win it."

"You can try if you want," Ranma said. "What else did you want to do?"

Ryoga stared at Ranma for a moment. Why was it what _he _wanted to do? He was asking _her_. "Well...it'll be midnight soon. Did you want to go to the temple and get your fortune?"

"Sure, that's fine." Ranma said. "And after that?"

Ryoga twitched. "I-I don't know. Isn't there anything you want to do? Other than eat soba, I mean."

Ranma rested her chin in her hand. "Not really."

"But-"

"Two orders of soba."

Two steaming bowls of noodles with kamaboto fish cake and spring onions sprinkled on top, were slid under their noses. Ryoga thanked the man quickly under his breath and then turned back to Ranma. She'd already snapped her chopsticks and was slurping up the noodles. But something was off about the way she ate. She'd been this way back when they ate the bento lunch, as well.

Ranma loved food. Ranma loved to eat. Hell, the whole basis of their first meeting revolved around Ranma stealing Ryoga's lunch bread. There were plenty of times after that too when Ryoga would find his way back to Nerima, and run into Ranma on the street. Ranma walking along the green fence near his neighbourhood, a paper bag tucked protectively under his arm and a half-eaten bean bun hanging out his mouth. A skip in his step.

When she climbed over top of him in the dead of night to go downstairs and eat. What, it never mattered; it was always different. Ryoga would always be jostled from his sleep whenever she decided it was time for a three in the morning snack grab-sometimes he'd be too exhausted to care and would slunk right back into a deep sleep, and other times he'd follow her downstairs and find her in the kitchen. She'd lean against the counter and eat a cup of custard pudding, her eyes usually half-lidded or completely closed, as if she were sleep-walking. Or she'd be crouched to the floor, in front of the open fridge, drinking orange juice straight from the carton while she scanned the fridge for food. Or she'd sit at the table, hunkered low over a bowl of cornflakes, groaning something about back pain.

The way she was eating her soba now was not the way Ranma ate noodles. Ranma slurped noodles loudly, with fervor. Her eyes would be popped open and light would bounce off of them. She'd maintain a grin even while stuffing her face. Ryoga could look back and see in his mind's eye that first night on the mountains, when they'd first arrived at their camp. Sitting in front of a crackling fire with Ranma sitting cross-legged on the grass, knocking back a bowl of instant ramen, making sure he got every last drop. When he lowered the cup, there'd been a tiny piece of onion just above the top of his lip. Ryoga'd had the urge to reach out and brush it away with his thumb, but stopped himself. Eventually, Ranma noticed it on his own and disposed of it with a precise flick of his tongue.

Now, she kept her head down, eating her soba calmly and quietly. No chance of back-splashing and getting onion on her lip.

If there was one thing Ranma never did, it was do anything calmly and quietly. Ranma thrusted himself into everything he did, even something as simple as eating.

Ryoga steeled himself, taking in a deep breath. "Is everything okay?"

Ranma paused, her chopsticks hovering in mid-air. Her noodles slowly slipped off of the sticks and back into the broth.

"I'm fine." she replied after a moment.

Ryoga frowned. "Ranma, you-"

"You gonna eat your soba?"

Ryoga stood up from his stool suddenly. "You know what? No, I'm not." he said shortly. He grabbed Ranma by the arm. "And neither are you."

"Wha-hey! _Ryoga_!" Ranma cried as Ryoga pulled her off the stool and dragged her away from the soba stand. The cooks and several customers who had been sitting on the other stools looked up and watched them in confusion as Ryoga pulled a very vexed Ranma through the crowds. Ryoga weaved through the throngs of people until they came to the end of the main pathway. The park seemed much darker only illuminated by a few small lamps, now that the red glow of the festival was behind them.

"Will you-hey-_Ryoga_!" Ranma snapped. Finally, she growled in frustration and dug her heels into the ground. "You're gonna wind up draggin' us to who-knows where an' gettin' us lost, lemme go!"

Ryoga came to a sudden stop, and Ranma nearly collided into his back. She was finally able to yank her arm free of Ryoga's grip. She found herself panting heavily; her legs were much shorter than Ryoga's and keeping pace with him while he dragged her through the festival at top-speed had left her short of breath.

"What's your problem, what the hell was that?" Ranma asked loudly, irate.

Ryoga turned around slowly. Unlike Ranma, he was not panting for air. His breathing was steady and even. His mouth was in a tight line and his brow was furrowed deeply. It was a face Ranma was used to seeing on Ryoga, but hadn't seen in a long time. She always thought he'd eventually get his face stuck that way.

Ryoga took a step forward and grabbed Ranma's shoulders tightly. "That's it, Ranma. I'm at my wit's end." he said. "No more running away."

He could feel Ranma bristle under his hands. Her eyes flickered indignantly, and her mouth parted, but then she closed it.

"Ranma..." Ryoga said her name slowly, enunciating every syllable. "I _need _to know."

Ranma bit her lip. She looked away, off at nothing.

"I check out," she said thickly, a weird hilt in her voice as she seemed to hold back a short laugh. "Everything's fine."

Ryoga felt the tension ease off his shoulders. His eyes went wide and his mouth parted. His hands eased up on their grip for a moment before clamping back down.

"Are you sure?"

Ranma nodded slowly. "Doc says as long as my abdomen didn't take a serious blow, then it shouldn't be anythin' t' worry about. I guess there's enough paddin' to break the fall." Ranma laughed breathlessly. She still wasn't looking at him.

"Well, th-that's good, isn't it? That's great." Ryoga took his hands away. He grasped Ranma's chin and pulled her gaze back to him."Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Ranma eyes glazed over. She didn't turn her head away again, but her eyes cast down to the ground. "Because," she said quietly. "I...didn't know how to feel."

"Ranma, you've been driving me crazy all day. I've been losing my mind wondering whether or not you and the baby were okay...and the more you shut me out, the more worried I got." Ryoga grasped the sides of Ranma's face with both hands now. He had to bend at the knees in order to look her fully in the eye. "So, why? Why couldn't you tell me as soon as you knew?"

Ranma's face had sunk into a look of fear. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, and Ryoga could feel her trying to jerk her head away, but he wasn't going to let her go that easily. She made an impatient, almost pained sound, and tried again to pull away. Ryoga let go of her face, but quickly grabbed her by the forearms.

"Just let me go!" Ranma cried, wriggling beneath his hands.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on with you," Ryoga demanded solidly. "You haven't been yourself all day, dammit. I want to know why!"

"You wouldn't understand," Ranma shook her head violently, shutting her eyes tightly again. "You _can't_ understand..._nobody_ understands how this feels!"

"Then _make_ me understand!" Ryoga was shouting now. "Tell me _why_!"

Ranma pushed him away, knocking his hands off of her. When her head shot up and her eyes flew open, her face was twisted into an emotion Ryoga didn't even have a name for.

"Because I wished something _had_ happened!"

There was a moment of pause, of complete silence between them. Ryoga couldn't even hear the hum of the festival anymore. Then, there was a rich, deep sound that echoed through the cold air. The temple bell had started to ring.

"You…" Ryoga's small voice was lost beneath the first gong of the bell.

Ranma was looking back down at the ground again, watching snowflakes flutter onto the pavement as they started to fall from the black and grey sky.

"Once I heard the news, for a moment...not even a second, but...there was a part of me, in the back of my mind that was...disappointed," Ranma swallowed thickly after getting the single word out, and then continued, "That part of me that...that just wanted for things to go back to the way they were."

"Did you...really just say," Ryoga whispered. "That you were hoping that the baby would be _dead_?"

Ranma's head darted up. "I-no! Well, I mean…"

"You wished your fall had done something," Ryoga went on, finding himself unable to stop. "You wanted to lose it."

"I said it was only for a second," Ranma said quickly. "It was...it was just-y'know, one of those stupid thoughts you get that you regret even thinkin' about as soon as you think it. It never became anythin' more than that, it was just...a thought."

"A thought is all it takes!" Ryoga barked shrilly. "It doesn't matter whether this was the first time it entered your mind, or not. You still considered it-and not for the well-being of the baby, but the complete opposite. You wanted that fall to _kill _it."

Ranma cringed. "I don't-not-" Ranma clenched her fists and shook her head wildly. "It's not like we wanted this to happen! We didn't expect this, we were just...and then...it was just a mistake! It _is_ a mistake!"

"You were the one who wanted to keep the baby in the first place," Ryoga said coldly. "You told me that it's a life, even if it's a small one. And you were bound by your duty as a martial artist to protect that life. _You_ don't _kill_, Ranma."

"I know that, an' I am, an' I _want_ to…" Ranma voice trailed away for a moment as her eyes flickered down to her stomach. "I don't know why I had that thought when I did, or why I even had it at all. It's just that...I'm...I am so..._terrified_."

Ranma's eyes went wide at her own words, as if she was finally just coming to the realization herself. Any perhaps she was. She mouthed out the words again in a soft whisper.

"I'm terrified," And then, louder and with more certainty, "I am scared shitless. I don't have a clue what I'm doing, or what to do, or how I'm gonna do..._anything_ that I'm gonna hafta just..._know _how to do all of a sudden, an'-" Ranma choked a little. She sighed shakily, and continued. "An' before all of this, I...didn't know what I was doin' then, either. But it didn't matter that I didn't know-an' I _liked_ not knowing. I just wanted to roll with the punches, go where life takes me, go where I want to go, _when _I want to and _how_ I want to. Instead I feel like I ran away from one scenario where my life was being handled and decided for me, and wound up running head-first right into the same damn thing. After that, bein' someone's husband seemed like the better alternative than becomin' a _parent_. An' the more I thought about it, the more freaked out I got."

Ryoga watched snowflakes fall into Ranma's hair, thick specks of white that melted translucent and turned her hair darker, first in spots and then all over. He finally noticed she hadn't worn a hat, like he did.

"I tried not t' let myself get so worked up by everything. I tried to find ways t' make it feel better...tried to keep tellin' myself things would work out fine. An' for a while, that was good enough." Ranma brushed snowflakes off of her eyelashes. "But then, I-I fell, an' then...everything shifted. For an instant, and then it went back again. But...it was enough. Enough to scare the hell out of me all over again. I asked myself why the idea had even crossed my mind...and realized that, despite all my efforts, I was still scared. I still had no idea how I was gonna be a parent, or if I even wanted to be one. I was never given that choice, just like everythin' else that's ever happened to me."

"You _did _have a choice," Ryoga said stoically. "You always say it like all this is all my fault. That I'm the one who made the first move. But that was all you. It's like I said before: you got _yourself_ pregnant," Ryoga scoffed coldly. "Here I thought we'd both changed after all these weeks. I thought you were finally taking some owness instead of always blaming everyone else around you for what happens in your life. I thought you were actually growing up. I guess I was wrong."

Ranma snagged her bottom lip between her teeth again. She kept her head bowed, looking up at Ryoga through her lashes. "I...I said that I regretted thinkin' what I did," she said quietly. "It was stupid. I took it back."

"That doesn't matter," Ryoga murmured, voice eerily soft. "You still considered it, even if it was for just a second. And you don't get to take that back."

Ranma stared at him, eyes wide. She opened her mouth slowly, and then quickly shut it as her face fell.

Ryoga turned away, and leaned his arms against the short metal fence they were standing beside. He bowed his head, and his shoulders shook with a weak, heavy laugh.

"If I'd known you were going to treat this so half-assed," he muttered darkly, "I never would have bothered."

There was another long, pounding ring. It echoed out, deep and heavy, and when it went quiet there was no more sound. All one hundred and eight defilements of man had risen out from the world and vanished with the last ring of the bell.

If he'd been purged, it certainly wasn't of something he'd wanted rid off.

The sound of the festival had grown in crescendo, the sound of hundreds of people saying the same words at once. It was a whole new year.

But if the other side of the leaf is the one that's been touching the ground, doesn't that make it dirtier?

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

It's been awhile since this story has had a Ryoga-heavy chapter, POV wise. It was refreshing to switch up the outlook of the narration for this one, which is why it didn't take near as long for this chapter to come out. Also, this is 15 pages shorter than the last chapter, which also helped matters.

Even though this chapter was so much shorter than the last one I feel like there is more to be seen, above and below the surface of what's been written and said. I went a little crazy with symbolisms and that sort of thing for this one, which I'm a huge sucker for. Google was certainly my friend for this one, from Japanese festival games to the symbolic meaning of red sea bream.

(Look up osechi-ryori on Wikipedia, and see what each food item represents. I do so love a good dose of irony.)

Why am I even still talking? None of y'all are even reading this. You all threw your computers out the window a long time ago. You silly gooses. Those are expensive pieces of technology. Hopefully they will all be repaired in good time; I have a good feeling about Chapter 16...I'm so excited to write it I may even start as soon as I wrap up this A/N and post this one.

I'll try not to leave you dangling on this cliffhanger for too long. I do have a heart. Shocking, I know.

Till next time, folks.


End file.
